You Got Me
by nellie12
Summary: Based on the skank!Kurt nerd!Blaine AU. Kurt finds a new unlikely friend -if that's what you want to call him- in the new nerdy transfer student Blaine Anderson. Blaine makes it his mission to help Kurt solve a little dilema he has, whether the skank wants his help or not.
1. Chapter 1

**You Got Me**

_A/N: I was sucked in to the whole skank!Kurt, nerd!Blaine thing, okay? Shoot me. _

_It's Kendra's fault. (kendracandraw dot tumblr dot com) Blame that woman._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're late."

Kurt leant against a row of lockers as he glared at Quinn. She started digging around in her locker, stuffing a couple packs of Marlboro's and a lighter into the pocket of her ripped vest designed with pink skulls. "You were supposed to be here early. It's fifth fucking period."

"I was sleepy," Kurt replied with a shrug, toying at the bicycle chain around his jeans, "so I stayed in bed. It's not like anything happened anyway."

"That's where you're wrong, sunshine." Quinn slammed the locker door shut and crossed her arms as she faced her fellow skank. She smirked once she realized the new piercings in his eyebrows before continuing. "You're never going to have more piercings than me Kurtie, but nice try." Kurt smirked and slouched lower against the lockers, looking at the blonde and pink haired girl expectantly, "And there's a new guy. He's the talk of the school. Pretty nerdy but attractive at the same time, I hear. I don't know how that works…" Quinn trailed off as she thought about it, one finger sporting neon pink and black polka dotted nail polish on her chin pensively.

"Like I said," Kurt stood up and began to lead the way down the hall, Quinn's hips rocking as she followed, "nothing happened anyway. When are we meeting by the bleachers? I need a smoke already."

"After seventh. I have this stupid pop quiz next and you know how strict Smith is."

Kurt started playing with his lip ring as they turned the corner. He took a couple steps before crashing into someone and almost stumbling back. The collision almost sent him tumbling to the floor, but a pair of strong arms caught him before that could happen.

"Oh my—oh I'm sorry. Are you alright?" A deep voice asked. Kurt cursed at the run in before standing up and slapping the person's hands away. He looked up to see an unfamiliar face, a boy slightly shorter than him with dark curly hair that was lightly gelled, wide rimmed glasses, dressed in a burgundy sweater vest and khaki pants. He was tanned and had hazel eyes behind his thick frames, and a look of sincerity that topped it all off.

Kurt in his observance hadn't even noticed that the other guy had dropped all of his books because of their impact until the bumbling teen bent down to pick them all up.

"I'm so sorry, it's just my first day and I'm a little nervous and coming here is a little overwhelming." Quinn stood off to the side with folded arms, waiting for Kurt to hurry up so that they could go. She nodded her head yes to answer Kurt's silent question as to whether or not this guy was who she was referring to earlier, and Kurt glanced down to him watching the talkative boy pick up the last book. "My name is Blaine. I transferred from a school a couple hours away and everything was a lot different. Adjusting is going to take some time—"

"Just watch where I'm walking next time, 'kay big guy?"

The boy nodded and apologized again, and Kurt gave him two patronizing slaps on the cheek before walking away. He strutted down the hall, Quinn laughing at something he said as they walked away, and Blaine raised an eyebrow as he watched them go. They must be the _Skanks _his new friend Mike warned him about. He could tell from the pink streaks in their hair, generous amounts of piercings, and the tramp stamps each had on their lower back, revealed from the belly shirts they wore.

The late bell rang and Blaine sighed, realizing he was tardy for yet another class on his first day. He huffed as he turned around, scattering off in the direction of the chemistry lab.

….

Kurt took his usual spot at the back of his seventh period French class. He couldn't wait for this class to be over so he could burn down a pack of those cigarettes Quinn had hid away in her locker. The stress of the day was already getting him down. Sure, he'd only been there since fifth period when he was due to show up first, but fifth period alone was enough to send him off his rocker. His teacher was a dumb ass, his classmates were dumb asses, and the stupid girls could only talk about how adorable that new nerdy kid was. Since when are nerds adorable?

Oh well. One more period, and then Kurt could smoke. There was nothing a little nicotine couldn't solve.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone, already bored with class three minutes into it. Out of habit, he began sucking on his lip piercing as he fiddled with his phone. A knock sounded at the door interrupting Madame Fournier from her mini lesson on conjugations, something Kurt was well versed in already, and she headed over to open it.

An '_Aww! He's so cute!' _made Kurt look up from the text message he was reading from Quinn. In walked a coy Blaine Anderson, hugging a French text book and apologizing for his lateness.

_Fucking great, _Kurt thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Madame, I'm still getting used to finding my way around."

Madame Fournier smiled and welcomed him inside before introducing her new student to the class.

"Students, meet your new classmate Blaine Anderson. He just transferred from…"

"Westerville." Blaine added with a smile, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "From a private school named Dalton Academy. I studied Italian there so I might not be up to speed with you all," he blushed shyly and the girls all '_awwwed' _some more. Kurt rolled his eyes. This guy was a lame nerd, and he probably wouldn't be trying to get into their pants any time soon. He was probably scared to touch himself. Kurt smiled to himself at the thought.

_Huge virgin. _

"Say something in Italian!" one girl shouted with a wide smile. Blaine hugged his book to his chest, apparently shocked by all the attention people were giving him. All the _positive_ attention, that was.

"Erm…" he giggled a bit, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink, "Grazie per avermi accolto alla classe." _Thank you for welcoming me to the class._

"_Awwww!" _a collective group of females chanted, though Kurt was positive they had no idea what was just said.

Because of this, Kurt only rolled his eyes harder.

"Okay, class, meet and greet is over." Madame Fournier announced, motioning to the back of the classroom. "Take a seat next to monsieur Kurt Hummel. He's one of my best students, when he decides to show up to class."

The students snorted trying to hold back laughter as Kurt glared at them all.

"Kurt, levez la main de M. Anderson pour voir, s'il vous plaît." Madame Fournier asked Kurt to hold up his hand so that Blaine would know where to sit.

"No." Kurt said simply, slouching lower in his seat. _There's no way I'm going to be stuck next to the nerdy virgin all year long, _he thought to himself.

Blaine smiled once he noticed Kurt was the boy he ran into earlier, the skank. "It's okay, Madame. It's the only available seat so I think I know my way."

"Perfect." The instructor let Blaine pass her and walk towards the back of the room as she continued with her lesson.

Blaine sat next to Kurt with a smile, even going as far as to drag his seat a little closer into the aisle so that they could speak without getting into trouble.

"So your name is Kurt? I like that name," he began, trying to speak as low as possible. Kurt glared at him with a bitch face he spent many a nights perfecting in the mirror as Blaine continued. "I'm happy I got sat next to you, maybe you could help me with all of this. I don't know the first thing about French—"

"Maybe if you shut your trap and paid attention you'd be able to catch up, Anderson."

Blaine smiled and apologized, turning to face the teacher. Kurt slipped his phone into his pocket and sunk down against the desk, trying to ignore everything around him. Especially how good this dork smelled, and that beautiful shade of brown in his eyes as he rambled on and on, talking non-stop.

Madame Fournier continued to talk, bringing up a "projet de groupe" that she wanted her students to complete in three weeks. "Can anyone tell me what that is?" she asked.

Kurt's head snapped up off the desk as he tried to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. "Group project?"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel! Now," the lady continued, "it's on a French speaking country of your choice. Pick one and give me a research paper, done in French of course, and I want in typed and pretty on my desk three weeks from today."

"We can work together, Kurt!" Blaine blurted out rather loudly, before lowering his voice with a mild blush on his face. "I mean I'll have to make sure my boyfriend doesn't go ape shit, but…"

_Boyfriend, _Kurt's eyes went wide. _He's gay?_

Blaine continued talking and Kurt shook his head to come back down to earth.

"Someone give this twerp the memo that he's supposed to be afraid of me." Kurt breathed out tiredly. He turned to a polite looking Blaine who apparently hadn't gotten the memo and said his next words just loud enough for the nerdy boy to hear. "You don't befriend a skank, Blaine. We run this school, and now that you're a slave to McKinley, we run you. And there's no way I'm doing a research paper with—"

"That's a great idea, Blaine!" Madame Fournier announced, "You work with Kurt. I'm sure after three weeks you'll be at a level well enough to get a decent grade in this class. Now, everyone else, listen closely so that you can get your partners—"

"No offense Madame," Kurt spoke up, rubbing a hand down his pierced face, "but there is no way I'm working with this prude. I will do my project alone—"

"And fail this class?" Madame Fournier questioned. Kurt glanced from his teacher over to Blaine, who for the first time all day looked hurt, back to his teacher.

"No Madame Fournier."

"Good. So you will work with Blaine and he will be up to speed in the allotted time. As I was saying," the teacher went back to her introductions of partners and Kurt threw his head into his folded arms on the desks.

_This is not happening. _

"You don't have to be so rude," Blaine whispered, hurt evident in his voice. "If you didn't want to work with me all you had to do was say so. There's no need for name calling."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up. This would be the longest three weeks in the history of his young life, he was sure of it. "I didn't mean to hurt your little virgin feelings, but it's just that I don't want my room smelling like virgin because I'm stuck working on a French project with some nerdy virgin. I would've been much better off getting partnered with Daryl," Kurt smiled, glancing over to the soccer player a couple rows over, "There's a list of naughty things I'd do to that blonde," he said, biting his lip and turning back to face Blaine. "A list that I don't want to explain to you because it'd probably hurt your pristine virgin ears—"

Blaine smiled lightly before interrupting. "I'm not a virgin, Kurt."

Kurt began to cough rather violently at the statement from the new guy and Blaine became concerned, patting the skank on his back in attempt to help. He frowned when Kurt pushed him off, trying to regain his composure.

"Est-ce que ça va là-bas, Kurt?" Madame Fournier asked, trying to make sure her student was okay.

"Oui, je suis très bien." I'm fine, he replied, glaring at the students who were giving him rather questioning looks. They all turned to face front as Kurt rubbed at his tattooed neck, taking deep breaths in the process.

There was no fucking way this was possible. There was no way Blaine Anderson, the new geek from some private school, the dude with the glasses with tape holding them together, and a sweater vest that Kurt's own father wouldn't be caught wearing, had got laid sometime during his life, and he _hadn't! _

"So, erm… yeah," Blaine continued in a low voice as Madame Fournier resumed her lesson, "if you're worried about getting," he paused dramatically to hold up air quotes, "_virgin" _and then put them down, "all over your bed sheets and in your home, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not a virgin, Kurt. And I'm willing to ignore how rude you were before because you have something against virgins, for whatever reason," he continued, ignoring Kurt's death stare, "and agree to work with you on this project, so that you don't fail, and I don't either. What do you say?"

….

"I just don't understand, Q."

Quinn took a long drag of her cigarette, already well past annoyed with her best friend.

"How the hell did he get laid and not me? Did you see him today? He's wearing a fucking sweater vest!"

Kurt snatched the cigarette away from her and started to pace as he took a long exaggerated puff from the stick, holding it in his lungs before breathing out. Quinn rolled her eyes away with a smirk that she made sure to hide before her friend could look up at her.

"So he's into sweater vests and school work. I used to be a diligent student. I had sex. He could have sex. It's not that big of a deal—"

"It's a huge deal, Q! You were a cheerleader. He's a dork. _He_ had sex! He's rolled around in the sheets with someone, and _I," _Kurt poked himself in the chest as he said it, chain bracelets rattling, "Kurt Hummel, haven't!"

"That's rough," Quinn replied uninterested, staring down at her nails, "you gonna smoke that or flail about with it in your hands?"

Kurt took another drag and handed it back to his friend. "This is such bullshit. And now I have to work with him for three fucking weeks."

"Maybe he'll let you hit it so you can stop bitching so much."

Quinn smirked at the scoff her fellow skank let emanate from his lips. "Yeah, right. I'm not losing my virginity to Urkel. I'm not that bad off."

"Oh yeah, you're waiting for the _one. _Sorry, I forgot. And you called _him_ a prude."

"Fuck you."

Quinn laughed, taking another puff and tossing the roach to the ground. "Listen, I'm going to class. Are you going to be alright out here wallowing by yourself or...?"

"I'm going home. I need to sleep."

"You slept all morning, Kurt. Remember?"

Kurt headed to the direction of the parking lot as Quinn laughed at her best friend, shaking her head in the process.

_This is going to be a fun three weeks,_ she thought.

* * *

_A/N: Review and let me know how you feel about a continuation :) _

_-Janelle _


	2. Chapter 2

**You Got Me**

_A/N: Thank you to each and every one who showed interest :) Here's some more._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Quinn dug into the band of her sock and pulled out a shiny silver key. She took a quick glance around; noticing that Kurt's father's car was gone, and Finn and Sam were pulling out the driveway. Waiting patiently, she twirled the key in her hand and played with the bubble gum in her mouth, watching the Toyota Camry finally succeed in heading off down the block.

The skank unlocked the door to her vehicle and got out, adjusting the short jean skirt she wore and slamming it shut. After another glance around the neighborhood to make sure that none of the Hudmel men were returning after maybe forgetting something at home, she darted across the street and up to the front door.

Using the spare key her best friend gave her, she unlocked the wooden door and walked inside. Quinn had had enough. Kurt's behavior was really ridiculous as of late. Sure, the skank lifestyle was all about not giving a fuck, but they had to be realistic. He couldn't cut school or show up late every day. They had to get out of this dump Lima sometime, and with her best friend snoring his day away, it wasn't going to happen.

The basement door was locked and the pink-blonde haired girl sucked her teeth. She dug in her short locks, pulling out a hair pin, and began to jimmy the lock as best she could. After a few minutes of tireless work, the lock finally clicked open, and the girl turned the knob.

Quinn frowned when she found Kurt passed out in a t-shirt and boxers on the bed, sprawled out on top of the covers. She walked past the sofa he had along the wall and over to his king sized mattress, roughly snatching the pillow from underneath his head before proceeding to whack him with it.

The male skank didn't even flinch.

"Kurt!" she shouted, pinching the boy in the ass. When he mumbled into the sheets and swatted her hand away, Quinn only hit him with the pillow even harder.

"Kurt! Get your ass up! We're going to school _early _today."

Kurt rolled over with a evident grimace on his face. "Why do you hate me, Quinnie?"

"Do you want to know what your father will do when he sees your report card? Because I don't want to attend your funeral just yet, Kurt."

The boy sat up in his bed, scratching tiredly at his pink streaked hair. "Just let me sleep a few more periods."

"No." she went over to his closet and flung out a pair of tight black jeans, a grey V-neck, and a denim black vest with the skank logo on the back. "Wash your ass and get dressed. I'll be upstairs waiting. And don't make me come back down here—"

"Go! Shit," Kurt cut in, grabbing the clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Quinn smiled, feeling victorious. She put her key back in the band of her sock and headed towards the steps.

….

"Great," Kurt rolled his eyes as they strolled the halls, barely making it in time for second period. Quinn rolled hers as well as a group of their old friends approached, eyeing both skanks with what seemed to be disappointment, not that either Kurt or Quinn gave a damn. They tried to walk by without any interaction but Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina seemed to form a border across the hallway.

"Hey Quinn, Kurt." Rachel looked at the both of them with a forced smile as they blocked the path.

"We need to get to class—"

Kurt was cut off by a desperate sounding Tina, "You two should consider coming back to glee club! The New Directions miss you and we're getting ready for sectionals—"

"Sorry," Quinn held her hand up as if to silence her, "we're not coming back. But thanks for the input. The bell's about to ring."

"The both of you are throwing your futures away. Kurt," Rachel turned to look at her old friend who wore an exasperated expression, "you know how bad you used to want to be on Broadway, just like me! We're all better than this," Quinn sighed as the brunette rambled, "I'm not the only one destined for greatness. I believe you two—"

"Piss off, Berry," Kurt pushed past them tiredly and continued the path to his class. Mercedes frowned, shaking her head as she watched him go, and Quinn follow behind him. Turning to Rachel and Tina she shrugged.

"Maybe next time, guys."

….

The late bell rang as Kurt strolled across the threshold of his second period algebra class. He couldn't remember the last time he came to math but the fact that he couldn't remember the teacher's name showed him that it had probably been a while.

In the very front of the class sat Blaine Anderson and Kurt's eyes rolled to the ceiling. He'd been trying to avoid the nerd for the past few days, hence his whole staying in bed thing, and if he did come to school, he avoided French class at all costs. Apparently, they shared more than seventh period.

Mr. Klein asked Kurt to take a seat so that they could begin. This made Blaine look up at the mention of Kurt's name, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose in the process. He adjusted them and smiled, motioning to the empty seat next to him. Kurt simply ignored him and headed to the back.

Blaine shook his head at the teen, though he could appreciate the outfit Kurt was wearing. He found himself wondering how Kurt squeezed into jeans that tight as he packed up his books and moved to the back of the class to follow him.

Kurt noticed Blaine coming and threw his head onto his folded arms on the desk. Why did this kid feel the need to sit next to him? He couldn't just come back here and sleep in peace?

Blaine slid into the seat and smiled, leaning over to whisper to the skank. "What're you doing here?"

He gave Kurt a friendly smile when the skank peeked up, wearing a rather annoyed look. Blaine didn't care though.

Kurt couldn't believe someone with wide rimmed glasses, a red pair of suspenders with a matching bowtie over a white short sleeved button-up, (_and are those Capri pants?) _could be so adorable. Blaine's smile was—

_What the fuck are you doing? He's not adorable! He's a nerd! And shit, answer the question before he notices you freaking out Kurt!_

"I have this class," Kurt said nonchalantly, ignoring the conflict going on inside his head. "Why else would I be here?"

Blaine smoothed out his gelled helmet and nodded obviously with a shy grin. "I just never see you here."

"I never come." he responded in a bored tone.

The boy nodded once more, fixing the frames to a comfortable spot on his face. He took his things back out and faced forward, trying to focus on the lesson.

Kurt lay there with his head in his arms, pretending to be asleep. He listened to the banter of his math teacher, asking people what x equals, and he could hear the dumbasses around him responding and getting it wrong, all except for Blaine. He'd coyly raise his hand and get it correct, smiling at the praise from Mr. Klein.

And every once in a while, Kurt would glance up through the little hole his arms provided and see Blaine shoot a quick glance at him before looking down at his book again.

He wondered what was going on inside the new student's head when he did that. Was he being judgmental, looking at Kurt's piercings or the tattoos on his neck, thinking that he got stuck partnering up with a real loser, or was he maybe thanking the heavens that his boyfriend was nothing like him. His boyfriend was probably amazing and smart and gorgeous.

Kurt tried to force all the stupid thoughts he was having out of his mind, and focus on something else. A cigarette would be nice right about now. He could really use a good smoke. And a new tattoo would be nice. Maybe his mother's name on his arm. He always wanted to put her name somewhere on his body. And wow, Blaine looked really cute chewing on his pencil like that. And the shy look he gets when he raises his hand, probably worrying about seeming like a know-it-all. How much gel does he use anyway? His hair is probably soft and adorable without it.

Fuck.

Kurt sat up shaking his head. This was not good. He couldn't _crush_ on this fucking dork Blaine Anderson. Kurt is a skank. Blaine is the opposite of everything Kurt stands for.

"Okay class, take the last few minutes to start on homework," Mr. Klein said, retreating to his desk to grade papers. "You can talk amongst yourself, but please maintain a low voice."

Blaine pulled out the worksheet they were given for homework quickly and looked over it. Kurt had yet to take out a book, and he watched his classmates as they turned and began to talk to one another. He looked over to Blaine, watching his brows furrow as he worked, and cursed himself when Blaine glanced up and caught those blue eyes looking. The gorgeous smile Blaine gave as a result made Kurt look away and feign innocence.

"When are we going to do our project?" Blaine asked curiously. "You seem to be avoiding me."

Kurt shrugged. It was true. He was avoiding him. Because when he didn't, he did shit like this and thought about how cute this guy was. "I have shit to do after school. That's all."

Blaine nodded his understanding. "I see. So would you like to maybe—I don't know, do you want to work in school? Like maybe in the library during lunch?"

Kurt's laugh made Blaine raise an eyebrow with interest. And then he frowned, because Kurt only continued to laugh. He watched the teen struggle for breath, his eyes trailing to the pale skin exposed around Kurt's V-neck and remaining there. It looked really smooth. Blaine cleared his throat and brought his mind back to where it needed to be. He had a boyfriend and this wasn't right.

Kurt finally caught his breath after the teacher gave him a couple warnings.

"I don't work in my actual classes, Blaine. What makes you think I'm going to work during lunch? Honestly?"

Blaine shrugged, sitting back in his chair. Obviously he was a burden to this guy. Kurt didn't need a partner anyway. He could do amazing and get a good grade without him. Blaine didn't even know how to count to ten in French yet. "I can tell you don't like me—I mean that's what I'm guessing since you don't want to meet up or anything." He stopped for a while and stared down at his homework, trying not to feel as hurt as he actually did. Kurt went to tell him that wasn't true… even though it was supposed to be, but Blaine had continued talking. "I'll just tell Madame Fournier to switch my partner if it's not too late. Otherwise I'll find a tutor and work alone—"

"Blaine, I do—it's not that I don't like you… you're… I mean—" Kurt stumbled over his words trying to find a way to say what he needed to in a skank way, not in an old Kurt way. Old Kurt got rejected over and over again. Skank Kurt made the rules.

"Then what is it?" Blaine cut in, smiling sadly, "I'm a good guy, Kurt. I know I'm not cool…" he trailed off for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "or attractive—athletic like that Daryl guy, but I'm nice."

Kurt felt his heart breaking at the way Blaine's voice broke at the end. He took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe Blaine didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. He just transferred here from a more than likely amazing school, and just need a friend. He sighed before responding, his blue-grey eyes meeting warm hazel ones, "You can come by my place after school. I'll give you my address."

Kurt slid over to Blaine's desk and began to write down his information, and Blaine felt a smile spread across his lips because of it.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me."

Kurt looked up and smiled softly, before chastising himself and looking away. Blaine stared at him for a while before looking away as well. "I'm auditioning for glee club this afternoon, but afterwards—"

"You're doing what?" Kurt questioned in disbelief.

"Auditioning for glee club," Blaine repeated monotonously. "So I'll be over like 4:30 or so."

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes away. "Well, I wish you god speed."

Blaine's face screwed up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The bell rang and Kurt stood up, walking out without saying goodbye. Blaine frowned as he wondered what he was talking about, but shrugged and packed his things away.

….

Kurt skipped French class 7th period, leaving Blaine in the seat by himself with no one to bother. Madame Fournier didn't seem to affected. She must've been used to his rare appearances by now.

The lesson went well. He learned how to count to 10 finally, after sharing a short conversation with a nice girl in front of him who also briefly went over the alphabet with him. He still had to practice that.

Blaine went to the choir room at the end of the day, remembering when he passed it the day before and heard rehearsals. He entered the room quickly before he could change his mind and looked at the faces of the teens seated, laughing with each other and joking with the club's director over his rap skills. They looked up at him wide eyes, Mike noticing him right away and saying hello, Rachel wondering if he was a spy.

"Hey!" Mr. Schuester introduced himself to Blaine with a wide smile. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Blaine And—"

"He's the cutie pie transfer student everyone's talking about," Santana said with a mischievous smile. Blaine blushed and continued.

"Blaine Anderson," he resumed, "and I'd like to audition for your glee club, if it's alright—"

"Aren't you from Dalton?" Rachel quipped, a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes." He replied with a proud smile. Blaine loved his old school. "I was actually in the glee club there with the Warblers—"

"Spy!"

"Rachel, stop." Mr. Schue said. "We'd love for you to audition, Blaine. Whenever you're ready."

Blaine smiled, though he looked a little nervous now. He placed his bag down in the corner after looking at the expectant faces of the students before him. He walked over to the polite man on the piano and whispered something, handing over sheet music, and the man whispered something to his band before they began to play.

Standing in the center of the choir room, Blaine took a deep breath to rid himself of the all the nerves. He listened to the music play and waited for his cue before singing.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me._

He started to move to the beat of the drummer, the nerves of singing in front of all these people he didn't really know (with the exception of Mike who he shared a couple classes with) starting to disappear.

_You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

The sounds of claps along to the beat made Blaine open his eyes. He smiled, singing the lyrics, because the students actually liked him. They were applauding, and the Rachel chick still looked skeptical, but she looked impressed as well.

Blaine started to move around a little, getting more into his performance. Maybe with time, he'd be able to perform at the Dalton level like he had his junior year.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

He started to rock out but not so much that his vocals were affected.

Why would Kurt say that earlier? This was amazing. And the New Directions gave him a lot more liberty than was tolerated with the Warblers.

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away._

Even the band seemed to enjoy it. Blaine couldn't be happier. He wrapped up the song, ending in the center of the choir room where he began. The club cheered, and Mr. Schue got out of his seat clapping with a wide grin.

"Wow, Blaine!" he said, smile widening. "Welcome to the New Directions."

….

This club was pretty amazing. Everyone had such wonderful voices. They wrapped up after talking about the set list for sectionals that would be here in a little over a month, and everyone welcomed Blaine into the New Directions. Santana did so with a squeeze of the ass, and Blaine yelped and blushed in response.

On the way out the door, he thought to text Kurt and tell him he was coming now, but realized they had yet to exchange numbers. He overheard Kurt's name in a conversation shared by a couple of guys behind him and turned around.

"_Yeah dude. Kurt might cook that linguine stuff," _one boy said, _"it was __**so **__freaking good the first time he made it." _

"_Stop it, Finn, you're making me even hungrier," _the other replied.

Blaine turned back and noticed the tall football player Finn, who he remembered was the quarterback and the blonde guy Sam who he'd see doing impressions of people in lunch yesterday. He smiled at them warmly before approaching, and they returned it.

"Hey dude, killer performace!" Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks," Blaine responded proudly, accepting Finn's handshake. "Um, I overheard you guys mention Kurt?"

"Oh yeah," Finn said with a nod, "We live with him. He's my step brother."

"And I'm just bunking there, ya know?"

Blaine nodded. "That's cool. We're working together on our French report, and I was thinking that maybe I could ride together with you guys? Save gas."

"Sure, dude." Finn said with a shrug. "Let's go."

….

When they pulled up, Quinn was leaving the house in a cloud of smoke and heading over to her car. Finn shook his head and slammed his car door shut. He didn't know what happened to his ex and his step-brother to make them decide and be pink and black rebels, but he didn't like it.

Blaine followed quietly behind the two footballers, watching as Finn unlocked the door and listening as Sam talked about how Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina had tried to get 'them' back into glee club but failed again. Blaine wasn't sure who 'them' was, but he thought they were crazy for not wanting to join glee club. It was so much fun!

When they entered the house, Kurt was spraying the living room with air freshener. He squirted the Febreeze into the air and shouted for Finn to open the window so it could air out before their dad got home. Finn shook his head, but did as he was asked.

"You have company," Sam announced, closing the door behind them. Blaine stood off to the side, taking a quick glance around the homey looking living room and sending a quick smile to Kurt.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said, pretending to have forgotten Blaine would be coming over. "Blaine. Hey."

"Hey." Blaine said with a smile.

"Blaine killed his glee club audition!" Finn said, giving the nerdy teen a vote of confidence. "You should've been there."

Kurt continued to spray the Febreeze, glaring at his taller step-brother in the process. Blaine raised his eyes at their odd behavior.

Eventually, after having enough of the glare, Sam and Finn made their way to the stairs.

"Have fun studying, dude… I mean if that's possible." Finn said before following after the blonde. Blaine thanked him and turned back towards Kurt.

"We'll be upstairs having a Halo marathon if you need us," Finn told Kurt, who finally finished his freshening of the air.

"I won't." Kurt responded.

Finn stopped, thinking about what he wanted to say before going forward with it.

"You know, Burt is probably going to find out about the smoking Kurt. He tolerates the tats and the piercings, but smoking… that's a whole new ballgame—"

"Go away, Frankenteen."

Finn frowned, but finally left.

Kurt put his hands on his waist and gave a quick sniff, making sure the smell was gone. He looked at Blaine afterwards and realized he was even more adorable than he was in second period.

_Fuck my life, _he thought, but spoke up a different thought instead.

"Are you thirsty or something, dweeb?"

Blaine shook his head no. "I'm fine. I did well in French today. You weren't there."

Kurt mussed his hair tiredly. "That I wasn't." he grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and motioned towards the basement. "Wanna go downstairs to my room?"

The boy adjusted his frames and nodded, taking a few more steps inside. "Yeah."

….

Kurt noticed that his French partner was nosey as hell.

Blaine spent the first few minutes browsing around the basement, looking at all his things. He looked at the posters and the movies, music, books, scarf collection and eventually landed on the pictures. Kurt smiled as he watched him. He hadn't paid his room this much attention since he put everything up.

"Your room is really…" he trailed off, trying to process which word he really wanted to say, "I don't know. It doesn't suit you, I don't think."

Kurt lay back on his bed and shrugged. "It doesn't suit the skank me, I suppose."

Blaine glanced over at him after picking up a photo frame. "Are there two sides of you?"

The skank laughed softly, and it made Blaine smile. "There's a new me and an old me, you can say. New me hasn't redecorated yet."

Blaine nodded his understanding. He wondered what old Kurt was like. Old Kurt would probably be nice to him. "Is this your mom?"

Kurt glanced up to see which photo Blaine had, and it was the one from when he was about five, being held in his mother's arms as she squeezed him tightly, both wearing wide smiles.

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful," Blaine said looking down at the photo. "You look like her."

Kurt tried not to overanalyze the fact that Blaine may've just called him beautiful, but then Blaine was speaking again.

"Without the eyebrow piercing… and that one on your nose…"

"Fuck you," Kurt said with a grin, rolling over to face the opposite direction. Blaine smiled at him, trying not to pay too much attention to the curve of his hips in those sinfully tight jeans. Eventually, he put the photo down after smiling at a young Kurt with joy swimming in his blue eyes, and walked over to join Kurt on the bed.

"We should start," he said, "I have a curfew on school days. Well weekend, too…"

Kurt deadpanned at him. What a dweeb. He shrugged though, and agreed, moving to grab for his laptop.

"So what country did you want to do?"

"Madagascar!" Blaine said with finality, basically telling Kurt that they were studying Madagascar and there was nothing he could do about it, but not in so many words.

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to insult him before his partner's phone rang. Blaine excused himself after noticing who it was and faced the wall to speak in what he hoped to be a shushed voice.

"Hey honey."

Kurt's ears seemed to perk at this. So he was talking to his boyfriend…

"Just with a friend…" A pause.

"He's tutoring me in French while we work on our paper—yes I said _he."_

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sounds like he had a jealous one on his hands.

"Well you live two hours away, honey… this is a lot more convenient, and I didn't think you'd wanna spend our time alone doing French when we could be…" he lowered his voice a little more so that it came out in the sexiest register Kurt had ever heard, "doing _other _things."

That went straight to his cock.

"I know. I'll call you as soon as I'm home."

He hung up the phone after making an obnoxious kissing sound, and Kurt rolled his eyes at that whole situation. Stupid cute nerd and his stupid boyfriend having cute moments on the phone in _his _room.

"Sorry about that," Blaine apologized, reaching for his backpack and taking out his books.

Kurt shrugged. "What's his name?"

"Gregory." the teen answered, "He's from my old school in Westerville."

"Oh."

"Yeah." they were both quiet while they got their things out, and Blaine was lost in thought before he continued. "We're trying to make it work, but it's difficult. It was a lot easier when he's a couple dorms away. Now… " Kurt listened intently, even watching Blaine's facial expressions for signs of… anything unusual, he guessed. "Now, it's just not as easy."

Kurt nodded. "I hope it works out for you."

Blaine smiled at the response. "Thanks. It feels like you're actually my friend." he said with a laugh, "I thought I was lying when I told him that, but I don't know. I think you like me."

Kurt snorted and Blaine smiled even harder, finding it adorable. "Don't get your hopes up. I doubt Greg wants you having a friend like me anyway."

Blaine's smile dropped a little. "That doesn't matter."

"Let's just start," Kurt said instead of what he actually wanted to. Blaine nodded and waited expectantly for direction.

"First, let's go over what you learned about in class today."

"The alphabet and how to count."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "Okay, recite the alphabet."

Blaine smiled, doing as told. He only slipped up on a few letters, one of those being 'K', which made Kurt pinch him. Blaine smiled but said it again, getting it right.

Eventually they moved to the discussion of their project. Kurt promised they'd start the basics and everything Blaine would need to know to do relatively well on exams, but he planned on working on the hard stuff while he was alone and needed all the information.

"I think that we can somehow include the film _Madagascar _in this paper. Melman is my favorite character. He is often misunderstood, just like myself." Blaine just kept speaking, not giving Kurt a chance to get a word in edge wise. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just that awkward guy out, you know? Like Melman. I'm just the odd man out most of the time."

Kurt only stared at him.

"I can totally identify with Marty, though. Like in the second movie, he wanted to be apart of the click— fit in— but at the same time show his uniqueness. I think that's me at times. That was me at Dalton, and even here."

"How in the fuck did _you _get laid?"

Blaine smiled. "It was quite simple. I put my penis in his—"

"Whoa!" Kurt flushed red, looking down at their books. "I'm not asking for the mechanics!"

Blaine noticed the blush on his friend's cheeks, and the way he kept avoiding his eyes. His own eyes widened once he realized what this was. But it couldn't be…

"Oh my gosh!"

Kurt finally looked up at him because of the outburst. "What?"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Blaine said with a grin, pointing his finger accusingly. Kurt slapped his hand away and tried his best not to falter.

"Why would you think something crazy like that?"

Blaine shook his head, laughing in the process. "Oh my gosh, Kurt the skank is a virgin!"

"No I'm not!"

"Kurt!" he smiled, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder which was quickly slapped away, "Don't be ashamed… it's not a bad thing at all."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, not feeling this embarrassed in a long time. "Just stop."

"I just got an idea," the dark haired teen answered, smiling as he stroked his chin. "As a thank you for helping me," Blaine motioned to himself, still grinning, "I'll hook you up with a guy. I know just the person—"

"Get out." Kurt shook his head in disbelief that this was even happening. "Just leave."

"I'm trying to help—"

"Leave Blaine."

Blaine frowned, gathering his things. "Fine."

He finally finished packing, pulling his suspenders up and over his shoulders and putting his bag over them as well.

"I bet if you got laid you wouldn't be so uptight."

"Out!" Kurt shouted, resorting to flinging a pack of cigarettes. Blaine smirked and ran up the steps.

Kurt shook his head, wanting to hit something. He was fucking ruined. All Blaine had to do was tell one person and his reputation fell greatly. Reaching for his iPhone, he dialed Quinn's number.

"Can you come back over?"

* * *

_A/N: I know no one reads lyrics but I put them in there anyway. Song used: Payphone- Maroon 5_

_So... what'd you think? _

_-Janelle_

* * *

_Teacher!Kurt, badboy!Blaine? Check out the new story on my profile page titled **Teach Me What You Know** :)_


	3. Chapter 3

****_A/N: What's cookin', good lookin'? _

_I know. My swag surpasses all knowledge. _

_I hope you all like this, and you'll find that it still loosely follows Kendra's drawings, so if you want to suggest something, please do. I'm more than open to it. Thank you thank you 100 times thank you to all of you reading and alerting, reviewing, encouraging, being sweethearts and being 100% awesome. Please enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Where are you going?"

Kurt rushed towards the front door; his arms still finding their way into the sleeves of his denim vest. His boots were by the welcome mat and he stuffed his feet into them one by one. His delay to respond to his father didn't sit well with the man, and Burt Hummel felt the need to raise his voice this time around.

"I asked you a question, Kurt."

"I'm going to Quinn's." the skank answered with an annoyed huff. He quickly tied his laces and tried to head out the door, but his father didn't let him get too far.

"Come back here," Burt demanded. The man put the paper he was reading down on the coffee table, the sport section facing upward. Kurt removed his hand from the doorknob and rolled his eyes, walking back into the home to face his father.

The disappointment on Burt's face was as clear as day. As of late, Kurt saw that look more and more—at the table over breakfast, at the table over dinner, passing each other in the house, practically whenever Kurt looked at his dad. He knew it was because of the choices he had made, and who he had become, but dropping the glee club and becoming a skank was one of the best decisions Kurt had ever made. There wasn't a crowd of asshole jocks on him, no slushy gunk being tossed in his face, and no one screaming 'fag' every time he walked by.

The best part about it was that he was in charge. Both he and Quinn wanted a little control in their lives, after everything being taken away. So over the summer, they formed the skanks with a few other friends. Now they ran the school and people watched out for _them_. Having a little power felt really good.

Was it worth having his father look at him like he'd lost his best friend? Maybe not. But it was worth actually being able to go to school and not have to worry about being shoved into a locker.

Burt took a few minutes to observe his son standing before him. Kurt looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here with that annoyed look on his face. He had two piercings bordering his left eyebrow, and one in his nose, the lip ring, and a few in his ears— not to mention the tattoos on his arm and neck. Burt seriously didn't know how or when or even why his little boy grew into this person he didn't know. Kurt never spoke to him, or explained any of it to him. He just changed seemingly overnight. When Burt asked what the deal was with the piercings he didn't get much of an answer, just an 'I saved up my own money and this is what I wanted to do with it.'

"Yes, dad?" Kurt asked, sounding deeply irritated. His attitude only fueled his father's anger more, but he refused to bring himself to care.

"What's going on with you?" Burt questioned. If it wasn't for Carole reminding her husband that Kurt was a teenager and most teenagers (if not all) went through rebellious phases like these, he'd probably leave Kurt in his room on punishment forever. Instead, he did what his wife suggested and let Kurt live it out until the phase was over. Only this was taking a lot longer than he'd hope, and they needed to speak about it all.

"I'm fine. I just want to go and see my friend."

Kurt couldn't deny there was a little bit of fear inside of him from seeing the anger in his father's face. And then Burt asked what Kurt was expecting him to for a couple months.

"When are you two going to stop this nonsense?"

Kurt scoffed at the question. Maybe whenever the asses at his school got over their insuperable amount of ignorance? If that wasn't going to happen, then he'd be a skank for as long as it took. "Dad, this is who I am now. You supported me when I came out, and I expect you to do the same now."

His father sneered this time. "I supported you because I know who you are. You're gay Kurt, and I love you just as much as I'd love you if you weren't. But this— none of this is you. The piercings, the horrible attitude, the cutting class that I'm getting phone calls about, none of it. So no, I don't have to support it. And if I get one more call Kurt Hummel, I promise you will be in a world of trouble."

Kurt smirked and looked away. "K, dad. Don't support me. Can I go now?"

Burt shook his head, finally moving his eyes away from his son. He picked his newspaper back up from the coffee table and responded. "You be back here at 10. You have school in the morning, and you will be in every class."

Kurt turned around and headed to the door again, boots stomping against the hardwood floor as he went.

….

"So this is why you couldn't come over?"

Quinn poked her head out from underneath the huge mountain of covers on her bed. Her annoyance to being woken up was displayed on her face as she realized her best friend was in her bedroom. "Ugh. Who let you in?"

"The key you gave me did, silly." Kurt yanked the cover off of her, grinning at the wild bed head hair standing all over the place. "Wake up I'm miserable."

Quinn rolled over and grabbed the covers back, sending her fellow skank a bitch glare. "I don't want to wake up so that we can talk about Blaine having sex. I don't care about Blaine having sex at all, to be perfectly honest. So goodnight."

Kurt rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed. "It's like 7 o'clock. Why the fuck are you trying to sleep? And consider this payback for waking me up like a madwoman this morning."

Quinn remained quiet, hopefully showing her disinterest in having any form of conversation. Kurt missed the memo.

"He knows, Quinnie. He knows that I'm a… _virgin_. He… I don't know he just figured it out!"

He could hear his best friend snorting under the covers and frowned. It figured that she'd fucking laugh at him when Kurt felt like shit.

Quinn poked her head out again. "Did he offer his services?"

Kurt rolled his eyes even harder this time around, and the skank only laughed even more in response. "God, Quinn. He's not a prostitute."

"Sorry to hear that. Can I go back to sleep?"

"You know, Quinn," Kurt began, obviously aggravated by his best friend's lack of effort in helping him. "I was totally there for you when Noah slept with Rachel's mom."

"Can we not?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.

"He can tell everyone, Quinn. And just like that, everything I've worked for this year, this reputation… all gone. Just like that."

Quinn sat up on the bed, finally pushing the covers away. She had enough of this nonsense from Kurt. For someone who claimed he wasn't ready for sex, he had sure been stressing her out about sex as of late.

Kurt watched the pink and blonde haired girl walk towards her bedroom door. He frowned as he began to pull off his vest. "Where are you going?"

"I have Ben & Jerry's in the freezer."

The door slammed behind her and Kurt played with his lip ring as he waited. It sucked that the person he teased ended up being more experienced than him, and _also _ended up finding out that he was a big fraud. It just sucked.

What probably sucked more was that Kurt found Blaine to be a little bit attractive. Just a little. And maybe a little funny too.

But he was still a nerdy dork dick face.

Kurt lay back on the bed as Quinn reentered her room. He didn't look at her. He only stared at the posters on the girl's wall as she began to speak.

"Ice cream?"

"No." Kurt answered shortly, waving the spoon away.

"Fine, more for me." She opened the top and put it aside. "So first I think you should get it out of your crazy little head that Blaine is going to run around telling everyone that you're a virgin. It isn't as extreme a deal you're making it out to be, for one, and two, he actually likes you."

Kurt turned his head to face her, a few stray pink strands falling onto his forehead. "What was that?"

The skank placed the spoon in her mouth and made some ridiculous face of approval over the ice cream. "Well when you were, I don't know, ignoring him or whatever," Quinn dug the spoon back in as she continued, "he'd always ask me where you were— if you were okay, things like that…. For some reason, he's not intimidated by our whole skank mentality. He just comes up to me like that's okay for some dorky kid to do." Kurt listened intently, watching his friend go to town on her ice cream. She swallowed and resumed, "I don't care though. I sorta like him too."

Kurt turned back towards the wall of posters he was looking at. Blaine was probably checking up on him because they had the project to do. He probably didn't think of Kurt as a friend or anything. After all, he didn't treat him that nicely. Plus, Blaine more than likely had some gorgeous, smart, rich, private school boyfriend. Why would he care about skank Kurt?

"He wanted to hook me up with someone." Kurt said aloud, not really aware the words were leaving his lips. Quinn smiled as a result, though.

"What's the problem with that?"

"I don't want that. You know I just don't want some lay."

"You're such a sap."

"I don't care."

Quinn took another scoop of the ice cream before handing it over. "Eat some of this. It'll make you feel better. And turn on the television."

Kurt took the ice cream and watched as his best friend got back underneath the covers. He grabbed the remote and put something on before taking a bite. She knew how much he loved strawberry and this was probably a ploy to get him to shut up.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Yes."

….

The bell rang and Kurt rolled his eyes at the shrill sound. It was too early for this nonsense. But his father found out about everything and the last thing he wanted was to get the man even more upset. He walked through the entrance of his second period class and headed towards the back. Blaine was already there with a wide smile and an adorable bowtie on. He could do without the sweater vest, but that didn't take away from the fact that he looked _really _nice.

"Hi, Kurt!"

Even that voice did things to him. Kurt sighed and sat next to him. This wasn't happening. He wasn't crushing on Blaine Anderson. No.

"Hey, Blaine."

The teacher began to speak and Blaine took a moment to take down notes. A couple minutes later, he glanced over to see Kurt staring down at his hand and wearing an unfamiliar look. Leaning a little closer, Blaine began to whisper.

"Are you still mad at me about that whole virgin—"

"Blaine!"

"olive oil thing?" he smirked and Kurt looked like he wanted to kill him. "You know… when I spilled your virgin olive oil when we were cooking for home ec. class…"

Kurt glared at him and Blaine parted his lips into the most perfect smile he had ever seen.

This fucker.

"Leave me alone."

Blaine frowned at Kurt's tone. He looked around to make sure none of their classmates could hear, and that their teacher wouldn't yell at them for disturbing the lesson.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with genuine concern. When Blaine got home after their study session the previous day, he thought about the whole Kurt being a virgin situation. He wondered why he teased him when Kurt himself hadn't had sex, but realized it was probably because of this whole badass façade he had going on. He wondered what it would take to show Kurt he didn't have to be _that_ guy around him. It probably wasn't who he was anyway, but that was a whole different story. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Kurt answered shortly, watching Mr. Klein solve a problem on the board. "Shut up and pay attention."

Kurt could see Blaine smile a little and face forward out the corner of his eyes. The boy went into full nerd mode, as if it were something he could turn on and off. He adjusted his glasses, participating and correcting the teacher, writing down everything, correcting the teacher some more, and finishing up homework due the next week. Kurt didn't realize Blaine caught him staring until he heard the teen's voice.

"So you should come by my house after school," Blaine said with a smile. For once, Kurt looked like he might actually like him. For once there wasn't a death glare on his face. But as soon as Blaine spoke, Kurt's face changed a little. He went back to looking reserved. Blaine only continued. "This way you can't kick me out and we can actually accomplish something." Kurt rolled his eyes and stared down at his hands. "It's Friday and there's only two weeks left. I know nothing."

"It's your fault."

Blaine was about to retort because how could any of this be his fault? But the bell rang, and he needed to move to his third period class.

"I'll see you seventh if you come…" he threw his bag on and turned to look at Kurt who was still leant back in his chair. "Ha. If you _come. _Funny virgin jokes."

Kurt scowled as Blaine literally skipped out of the classroom.

_I fucking hate him. _

….

When Blaine arrived to French class, Kurt was already at his desk with his head down. It was weird that he showed up to both classes, and on time at that, but it was cool having him there. Blaine liked hanging around the skank.

Kurt found it weird that he was allowed to keep his head down the whole lesson without any annoying taunts from his partner. The whole class had gone by and Blaine hadn't said one thing to him. He must've seriously believed Kurt wouldn't teach him anything because he was soaking in as much as he could.

When Madame Fournier assigned free time, Kurt finally sat up and looked at his partner. Blaine seemed to be rehearsing things in his head as he looked down at his notes.

"So you aren't going to make fun of me?" Kurt asked quietly, waiting for the nerdy kid to answer. Blaine smirked, but paid him no attention otherwise.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and began a conversation with the skanks. School was so boring and none of his classes could ever hold his attention. It was eight straight periods of this.

Blaine began to put his things away, garnering Kurt's attention. "I have glee again so do you want to wait for me?"

The blue eyed teen looked annoyed. What in the hell did Kurt have against glee?

"Or I can pick you up from your house," he recommended. "If you don't want to stick around."

Kurt shook his head no, typing out another message. "I'll wait, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and grabbed his bag. His lips looked amazing and probably tasted just as good—stop it Kurt.

"Okay. I'll see you around."

The bell rang as Kurt nodded, watching Blaine stand to his feet. "Yeah."

Blaine went to the head of the room and spoke briefly with the teacher, and Kurt finally stood to leave out of the classroom's back door. All he could think about was how much it sucked having a ridiculously good looking dork as a French partner.

It sucked.

….

"I'm so pumped for sectionals! I know it's a few weeks away but, we are so going to kick butt!"

Blaine smiled as he walked the halls with a few of his club members. The meeting was over for the day. They rehearsed a few songs, and people were still really accepting of him. Mike even caught him up on a few dance moves. Everyone was wonderful.

"I can't wait to see who we're facing this year!" Mercedes said with a smile. She turned to Blaine with a contemplative look on her face, "What if we face the Warblers?"

Blaine grinned. "That would be awesome and suck at the same time. My boyfriend leads them now that I'm gone, but I wouldn't mind kicking his ass."

Mercedes and Tina smiled and Rachel only cast him a serious look. "Blaine Anderson, you better not be a spy. I'm just letting you know."

"He's not a spy, Berry." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not," he echoed with a grin. "Scouts honor."

"So, Blaine," Tina started, "do you want to hang out with us? We're heading to the mall with Sam, Finn, and Mike."

Blaine smiled. That sounded amazing, and it was awesome that he was getting invited out with people. He didn't think he'd be accepted here so fast. But he did want to see Kurt.

_I mean, I need to see Kurt for this project… yeah, we need to see each other. It's not that I want to, I have to. Yeah. _Blaine shook his head.

He _wanted_ to see him, too.

"Erm, thanks for the invite. I'd love to but I need to get this project done for French class."

The girls frowned. "C'mon… homework on a Friday? Can't you put it off?"

They reached his locker and the dark haired teen smiled with a sad shake of the head. "We've been putting it off for too long, actually. Maybe next time, ladies."

"Definitely next time," Mercedes said with a smile. "Enjoy your weekend!"

They all said goodbye and headed off. Blaine smiled, waving at them. He got a couple things from the locker and packed it into his bag. Once he closed it, a few guys in football jerseys approached.

"What do we have here?" One asked, smiling a little mischievously at Blaine. He gulped as the other guy, even taller than the first responded.

"New transfer student. I heard he signed on board with the glee club, too."

"Pathetic," a third one answered. They surrounded Blaine by the lockers and gave him a couple once overs. The boy, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, wished that he would've left with the girls.

"Can I … I'm going to go." Blaine stood up straight and fixed his glasses; his head down as he tried to walk through the group of jocks.

Surprisingly, they let him through. Blaine wasted no time speeding towards the exit of the building, stumbling over untied laces along the way.

"Bring a change of clothes Monday!" one shouted, his friends laughing behind him. Blaine felt uneasy and suddenly all of the memories of why he left public school came flooding back to him.

After a few more paces, he was outside. A cloud of smoke met him and he immediately began to cough.

"Lover boy is here," Quinn said, dropping her cigarette and stepping it out. Kurt ignored the coughing and watched the smoke leaving his lips instead.

"I hear."

Blaine waved the smoke away and with a few more coughs, stepped past the school steps Kurt sat on. When he was at ground level, he said hello.

Both Kurt and Quinn noticed something was off with his greeting. Usually, Blaine was chipper and excited for what seemed to be no reason, but that enthusiasm seemed to lack this time around.

"Hey, Blaine," Quinn responded shortly, looking at Kurt instead.

Kurt put his cigarette out and stood up, saying goodbye to his friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He looked to Blaine and started walking off, and the shorter teen followed quietly behind him.

Eventually, Blaine pointed out his car and unlocked it. Kurt sat in the passenger side and slammed the door behind him, watching an uncharacteristically _quiet _Blaine get settled into the driver's seat. The nerdy kid switched his glasses to ones with square frames before putting the key in the ignition. A few jocks walked past and Blaine stared at them with what Kurt thought to be anxiety, but a few seconds later he was backing out of the parking lot.

"Did they bother you?" Kurt asked; his voice was fastened with concern.

Blaine looked at Kurt briefly before putting his eyes back on the road. "It wasn't the nicest of introductions I've ever experienced."

Kurt nodded; taking note of the faces he saw—Karofsky, Azimio, Paul—he'd deal with them on Monday. "Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Don't, Kurt, those guys—"

"Don't worry about them." Kurt repeated with finality. He poked his tongue out to play with the piercing on his lip as he looked out the window, and Blaine only paid attention to his navigating.

They were both quiet for a while. Blaine tried his best 'not to worry about them' as Kurt told him to, but how could he not? His first week was going so well and then they happened to show up.

"Qu'avez-vous appris en classe aujourd'hui?"

Blaine's foot found the brake pedal at a stop sign and he turned to look at his partner, a smile on his face. "What was that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned in return. "I asked what you learned in class today, Anderson."

Blaine smiled. "Um… let's see. Madame Fournier talked about how to say the weather and things like that."

Kurt smiled. "How do you say 'it's cloudy'?"

Blaine thought for a while, a smile playing at his lips. Kurt felt happy that his friend wasn't thinking about those assholes. They were friends, right?

"Boulettes de viande?"

Kurt started laughing as Blaine indicated and turned left. He caught a sight of happy Kurt, his eyes closed as he laughed and those beautiful hands clutching at his belly. His laugh sounded so… beautiful. Like him.

"What?" Blaine asked with a grin. "I didn't get it right?"

Kurt caught his breath and wiped a tear from his eyes. "You said 'meatballs', Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip at the smile Kurt wore and shrugged. "That was beautiful."

"What?" the skank asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Your laugh. You should do that whole laughing thing more often."

Kurt turned to see if the nerdy teen was joking as he so often did with him, but Blaine only gave him a soft smile. It did things to his heart, Blaine's smile. But he shook his head and looked away, gulping lightly.

"I'm serious."

Kurt remained quiet yet again.

They pulled up to Blaine's house and Kurt observed it with wide eyes.

"Wow. Nice place."

Blaine shrugged, pulling his keys out of the ignition. "It's okay. I liked yours more, to be perfectly honest. Let's go inside."

….

They got up to Blaine's room after grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the fridge. Kurt liked Blaine's room. It had vintage posters, tons of books (many of which he had, but also many novels he wouldn't mind owning) little collectible items like playbills and scripts that old Kurt would literally kill for, and even some memorabilia from what he assumed was Dalton.

"You were on the soccer team at your old school?"

Blaine looked up from his books and nodded with a proud smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. I was also on the fencing team, and did a little swimming. That's why my body is so delectable."

Kurt scoffed and looked away, though he agreed with that sentiment completely. Blaine laughed and feigned hurt.

"You know you like my body, Kurt."

"In your dreams, dweeb."

Blaine smiled. "Come on. Let's study."

Kurt put the photo frame of Blaine with the soccer team down and went over to the bed. His partner had already placed everything out.

"So I was thinking I'd tutor you first." The pink haired teen opened their books to the very front. "I'm glad you got the alphabet down pat." he teased, not missing the way Blaine smiled at him, "So now, we use those sounds to form words and do some conjugations."

"Bien." Blaine spoke clearly. Kurt seemed impressed.

"Wow. Very good."

They both laughed and Kurt began the lesson.

Kurt spent the next forty minutes or so laughing. Blaine turned out to be hilarious. At first, it was because of how horrible he was with French, but eventually he got the hang of what he was being taught. After that, he was just being his nerdy self—goofing off, claiming he knew more of the language than Kurt did. Proceeding to engage in conversation but saying things like "The kitten is 37 pickles computer" when he was supposed to say things like "The girl has brown hair". When he asked Kurt how to say 'bowties' the skank rolled his eyes, but told him anyway.

"Noeuds papillon."

Blaine nodded. "I see. Noeuds papillon."

"Bien." Kurt replied, laying back on the bed. His t-shirt raised a little as he stretched and Blaine licked his lips as his eyes landed on the skin there.

"So," Kurt said, bringing him back down to earth, "now that that's done and we got all the giggles out, we should actually try and begin the actual paper. Madagascar, right?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes finding Kurt's face instead. "Yes. Madagascar."

Kurt continued to stare at the ceiling. "I was thinking that first, we do it in English, and try our best to translate as we go. What do you think?" he turned to Blaine and found the hazel eyed teen staring at him intensely. Kurt felt his skin heating up in result.

"That sounds good," Blaine responded, holding his gaze. After a minute, they looked away, and Blaine continued. "I-I can… I can um— do that part, and we can translate it together afterwards."

"Sure?" Kurt asked, sitting up and looking at his hands in attempt to not look at Blaine.

"Yeah," he said, "I mean it would only be fair. You're doing pretty much everything else, including tutoring me."

The skanks shrugged as an answer, fingers raking through his colorful hair. "So should I leave?"

"Stay!" Blaine automatically cursed himself for the exclamation, but only resumed. "I want to talk."

He grabbed his pen and notepad, leaning back on his bed. Kurt turned around to face him again, watching his partner undo his bowtie and pull off his sweater vest. He was left in an oh-so-tight short sleeved button up that hugged his chest and arm muscles, and Kurt tried not to drool as he stared. Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose before tossing the clothes over to his computer chair.

"W-What about?" Kurt stuttered out.

"Erm…" Blaine smiled, looking at his notebook briefly before meeting the blue eyes across from him. "I know you want me to back off and everything, but—"

"I do." Kurt confirmed seriously. He was hoping the whole virginity thing would be over with.

"But," Blaine continued, "I think I know someone you'd like. We could double date tomorrow if you want… he's pretty hot and everything…"

That sounded terrible. A double date with the nerd he was crushing on and some guy who would probably drop innuendos at every given opportunity. Oh… and Blaine's boyfriend. That sounded terrible.

"Erm—"

"No pressure if you don't want to," Blaine said with a soft smile. "I just figured you were probably waiting for a reason, like the right person. And he's a Daryl type of guy—you know—the ones you're in to. Tall, nice smile, all of that…"

Kurt regretted saying anything about Daryl. Blaine loved bringing him up. "I don't know, Blaine."

"Well think about it," the teen suggested with a smile.

Kurt nodded. He didn't think he would but he nodded anyway. "I need to get home. We have dinner Friday nights at my house."

"Can I give you my number?" Blaine asked hopefully. He wasn't sure why he was so hopeful. Kurt was just his friend and everything.

"Yeah."

They exchanged numbers and Blaine ended up walking Kurt to the door. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

Kurt shook his head. "Quinn is on the next block, I'll get her to take me. So umm…"

"So yeah," Blaine said, looking around his house nervously for whatever reason, "you can call or text if you want."

"Ok." Kurt said. "I'll um... I'll let you know then."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good…" he trailed off for a moment, looking at his hands. "We should hug goodbye. I hug my friends and I consider you a friend."

Kurt nodded too. "Ok."

Holy hell. Kurt felt like melting in this boy's arms. Blaine smelt amazing, like some expensive fragrance, and don't get him started on how amazing it felt to be in his arms. He felt Blaine drawing him a little closer and tightened his arms as well. This went on for a few more seconds before Blaine pulled away, licking his lips awkwardly looking elsewhere.

"So um… text me when you get in. I'm gonna work on the paper."

"Sure… sure." Kurt said, awkwardly waving and backing up. "I'll text you. Later."

"Later," Blaine said with a smile, finally looking at his partner. They both smiled and he headed out the door.

Blaine watched him walk away and sighed heavily. It was like everything he thought was confirmed. He was getting to know _Kurt_ Kurt, not the Kurt everyone else knew. And was it weird that he missed having the skank in his arms? His phone started to ring and his boyfriend's name and picture flashed across the screen. Blaine frowned.

It was probably weird, yes.

….

"Cigarette?"

Kurt shook his head no. "I'm good."

"Really?" Quinn asked. Kurt smiled but nodded.

"Really."

"Did you get laid? Blaine finally let you have it, huh?"

"No, whore."

Quinn nudged him away with a grin as they continued to walk. "Well something happened."

"Nothing happened." Kurt lied. That hug happened. "He did however ask me to join in on a double date with a friend from Dalton and his boyfriend. He said he knew 'just the guy', so it kind of makes me wonder if he's some sort of virgin deflower-er or some shit."

"Just what you need." Quinn said, sucking in smoke.

"You aren't helping."

"What am I supposed to help with? Don't you want to go on a date? Meet the right guy? Fall in love, all of that nonsense."

Kurt nodded. "I don't consider that nonsense."

"Yeah," she smiled. "So what's the problem? Go on the date and maybe all of that will happen."

Kurt considered it. "Maybe it will."

….

Kurt lay down for bed after a nice shower. He rolled over and reached for his cell phone. After thinking about it the whole walk home with Quinn, and during the dinner with Finn and his parents, ignoring the stares from his father, he decided he'd do it. Why not, right? Even if it was just an excuse to see Blaine and finally see what this Gregory guy Blaine was with looked like. And maybe, just maybe, whoever his date was would turn out to be a nice guy, and not scum.

Maybe.

_**Hey –Kurt**_

_**HI! :) I was about to text you. What's up? –Blaine**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I'd do it. –Kurt**_


	4. Chapter 4

**YGM**

_A/N: It's the 4th here on the east coast! Happy Independence Day to all my lovely readers from the states. To my readers in other countries, happy... regular day. I hope you live it to the fullest!_

_I want to dedicate this to way too many people, so I'm going to sum it up. If you reviewed chapter three, blessings to you and your household. This is for you because of your influence on me and this installment._

Sianii_ you are going to hate me because Sebastian is all up in hurr, but I have to follow Kendra's story line! At least to some extent. _

_In other news, Blaine brings out the old Kurt in skank!Kurt :) Take a look._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kurt."

Kurt worked steadily under the hood of a Nissan Altima his father's old friend brought in due to transmission problems. He wore his earphones and hummed along to an old Beatle's song. Usually Kurt would be aggravated when his father asked him to wake up at 7 in the morning and help out at the shop; especially on their busiest day—Saturday, but today, things were different. Working on cars had always been therapeutic to the skank, and there was nothing Kurt needed now more than a little therapy. The teen was more nervous than he'd been in a long time.

It was all over this blind double date thing that Blaine set up. Kurt had never gone on a date with a guy before, never mind three other guys, _especially_ one that he thought was insanely attractive. But that's where he was now. That evening, he'd be meeting some random guy and watching Blaine be all lovey-dovey with his wonderful boyfriend.

But right now as Kurt worked on taking out the vehicle's transmission, nothing else mattered. It was only him and this car, and his music, and contentment. Nothing else matt—

"Kurt…"

Sam shook Kurt by the arm making the skank turn around. He dropped his tool and wiped greasy hands, pulling one ear bud out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam motioned over to Finn and Burt by reception, "Your dad said we're good for the day so let's get out of here."

"Oh," Kurt pulled out his iPod, turning the music off. "Okay. Cool."

Sam ran off, following Finn to the locker room. Kurt closed the hood of the car and went over to his father, explaining how far he had gotten and what else needed to be done. Burt smiled and thanked him, though the gesture lacked sincerity. The man turned back to what he was doing and Kurt sighed, ruffling his hair before going to change into his street clothes.

….

Since Burt drove the three teens to the shop that morning, all three ended up having to walk back home. Kurt lagged behind wondering what he could do to kill time. There were a few hours before he needed to get ready for that date that he started to stress about again, so until then he hoped to keep himself busy. Bothering Quinn was always fun, but she'd probably just bother him back, and bring in the other skanks to help tease him. Some friend she was.

As the trio crossed a quiet street, Kurt overheard Sam and Finn talking about something going on later that night.

"Puck said he'll handle liquor and Artie said he'll handle music. Brittany's mother isn't due back until Tuesday she said."

Sam adjusted the drawstrings to his hoodie as he nodded. "Sounds great to me. I haven't had a good party since I got back to Ohio. I mean Red Solo Cup was fun and all, but sparkling cider does not get a party popping, know what I mean?"

Kurt eased himself in between the two. "There's a New Direction's Party tonight?"

Finn looked at his stepbrother oddly as he nodded, "Yeah. Brittany is throwing one and Santana is co-hosting."

"Did you guys invite Blaine?"

They both nodded. "Of course. He's a member of the club." Finn responded obviously.

"But," Sam cut in, "he said he has a date or whatever. He's gonna stop by afterwards."

The skank nodded. How cool would it be to see Blaine in a party environment? He probably had ridiculous, nerdy dances and drank soda pop. He was probably everyone's designated driver, but quirky and fun at the same time.

"Are you coming?"

Kurt could only roll his eyes at that question. Honestly? Finn knew that the only reason Kurt even bothered with him and Sam was because they lived in the same house. If it wasn't for that, they would be ignored like the rest of the glee club, because Kurt couldn't associate with any of them. His reputation depended on not having ties with any of them.

"Am I a part of the New Directions, Finn?"

Sam exchanged a glance with the taller brown haired guy before Finn answered. "Well, no you're not, but—"

"Then why would I come to a New Directions party?"

"You know we love you bro," the quarterback continued. "You and Quinn. And I'm sure you both understand you'd be welcome."

Kurt shook his head no. He wasn't going, even though the thought of seeing Blaine at a party was totally making him wish he'd said yes. That'd probably be worth the hashing of his rep.

Finn shrugged, glancing at the blonde on the other side of Kurt. "K dude."

….

"So what are you wearing to this date?"

Quinn pulled out flaming red lipstick and began to make herself up in the mirror. Kurt lay on the bed watching, in between levels of Angry Birds.

"I dunno."

Quinn smirked, and Kurt could tell he wouldn't like whatever was about to come out of his friend's mouth. "Don't stress over it too much. The less clothing, the better. This mystery guy will probably be spreading those long legs afterwards anyway."

Kurt shook his head as he made it to the next level. Everything was a joke with this chick. He pulled a cigarette after tossing the phone away and responded. "That's why people hate you."

Quinn put the lipstick down and turned to face the grumpy boy on her bed. "No one hates me."

"Keep telling yourself that, blondie." He ignored the middle finger she held up as he took a drag from his cigarette. Quinn was going to hang out with the other skanks while Kurt had his _date _tonight. The thought still scared the shit out of him, if Kurt could be honest. But he didn't want to be scared. The quicker he got out there, the quicker he'd be over all of this.

His phone vibrated a few minutes later, and Kurt lazily reached across the bed for it.

_**Etes-vous excité pour ce soir? –Blaine **_

Kurt smirked at Blaine's question of was he excited for tonight.

_**Google Translate? –Kurt**_

_**Yes :( –Blaine**_

Kurt rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but grin. Because of the grin, Quinn knew exactly who he was speaking to.

"Is that lover boy?"

"Shut up."

She laughed, going to get her things. "I always love when you spend the weekends with me, Kurtie, but I swear if anything is broken when I get back—"

"Get out."

Quinn rolled her eyes and snatched the cigarette from him, taking it with her. "Make sure you lock up when you leave."

"Yes mother." He looked back down to his phone and began to type.

_**Lol. I'm excited I guess, but a little nervous too. I've never been on a blind date before.-Kurt**_

_Or a seeing date, _Kurt thought to himself.

_**It'll be fine. He's very attractive, and so are you. :) –Blaine**_

Kurt stared at his phone for about two minutes straight, not really sure how to continue from this point. He could flirt back, but honestly Blaine was probably joking. He did have a boyfriend and all, and he had been a joker since day one, really. But could he just ignore it? Blaine would think he didn't have a sense of humor, and he did—

_**I probably shouldn't have said that in case you're sitting there creeped out –Blaine**_

_**But IDC, it's true. –Blaine**_

_Why am I blushing? _Kurt asked himself, trying to ignore how giddy Blaine's words made him feel. _Just calm down, Kurt. _

_**Thank you. But I'm not only interested in looks, you know. I'm not that shallow! ;p –Kurt**_

_**Lol ok. What are you looking for in a guy? –Blaine**_

Kurt played with his lip piercing between his teeth as he thought about it. It was the same things he always wanted… things he'd never gotten. Things he saw in Blaine every time they spent time together. Things Greg had. Greg was a lucky fucker, that was for sure.

_**A guy with brains, you know? Someone who knows their way around grammar and punctuation is a real turn on for me. A guy that can make me laugh. Make me feel wanted… -Kurt**_

_**Happiness, I guess. –Kurt**_

It wasn't long before he got a response, and Kurt lay down on his friend's bed with a smile as he read.

_**You deserve that, Kurt. –Blaine**_

_**We hardly know each other. How can you say I deserve to be happy? I mean I haven't even been all that nice to you. –Kurt**_

_**I can say it easily. You're amazing, and I forgave you for that nonsense already. We can be real with each other from now on, right? –Blaine **_

Kurt wanted to be real with him. The answer was easy.

_**Right. –Kurt**_

_**What are you doing, anyway? –Kurt**_

Kurt looked at the television to see a Progressive Insurance commercial on. Blaine answered him quickly.

_**Well I was supposed to be hanging out with my BF but he won't be in Lima until it's time for our date he says. So I'm just thinking about what to wear tonight and talking to you. –Blaine**_

_**Bowtie, suspenders, no socks. –Kurt**_

_**You know me so well. –Blaine **_

_**:) –Kurt**_

Kurt looked at his overnight bag and wondered if he should run home for a different outfit. The one he chose was pretty nice, if he had to say so himself. A little mix between old Kurt's fashion and current Kurt's fashion. Okay, he looked totally sexy in the outfit, but he didn't know if he should go for that or for something a little more conservative. That's why he didn't show Quinn because she'd be wolf whistling and throwing him condoms and all types of shit.

_**I can't believe we're talking. I thought you hated me once upon a time. –Blaine**_

_**I do. –Kurt **_

_**Do not. :-p –Blaine**_

_**I heard there's a glee party tonight. Will you be introducing Gregory to your New Direction friends? –Kurt**_

_**Doubt it. Rachel thinks I'm a spy. I can't bring other Warblers around. –Blaine**_

So Blaine was a Warbler. Interesting.

_**Oh… you're probably wondering. The Warblers are this show choir I used to be in at Dalton. –Blaine**_

_**I'm familiar. –Kurt**_

_**Are you? –Blaine**_

Kurt smiled. This is where Blaine would flip his lid.

_**I used to be in the glee club. –Kurt**_

_**Really? –Blaine**_

See.

But honestly, looking at Kurt now, he couldn't blame Blaine for being shocked.

_**Yeah –Kurt**_

_**What changed? –Blaine**_

_**I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. –Kurt**_

The ultra-short version.

_**Do they suck that bad? –Blaine **_

Kurt laughed as he typed out a reply. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed texting someone so much. That time sophomore year had been fun when he and Finn switched numbers for a project, but Finn responded ten minutes afterwards with 'k' or 'yeah dude'. Thank goodness he got over that insane crush.

_**Lol no, silly. It's a long story though. –Kurt**_

_**You should accompany me to the party… -Blaine **_

_**I shouldn't, you mean. –Kurt**_

_**Yes you should. –Blaine**_

Kurt shook his head as if his friend could see him.

_**We'll talk about this after the dinner date. –Kurt**_

_**You can't say no to me, Kurt. –Blaine**_

_You have no idea, _Kurt thought. He sat up on the bed and stretched, checking the time. A nice shower would be appropriate. He still smelt like cars.

_**I need a shower. I'll see you tonight. Remember I'm staying by Quinn's.–Kurt**_

_**See you tonight. We'll pick you up. –Blaine**_

….

There was literally a block and a half's distance from Blaine's house to Quinn's, and Sebastian had found a way to annoy the hell out of his old friend the entire way there. Blaine smiled, rolling his eyes at all the questions, even though a few made him uncomfortable. For some reason, he wasn't too fond of the idea of Sebastian being all flirty with Kurt, even though he had set up the date, sure. That much was indeed true, but he didn't want to think about Kurt with other guys. If you're asking why, it was simple in Blaine's eyes. Kurt was his friend, and underneath all of the metaphorical layers, the façade, the huge wall he had built up, Blaine knew Kurt was a good guy. He deserved to get out and enjoy himself. The question was, would Sebastian know his worth like Blaine did?

"Seriously, Blainers, he better be hot. Like _smoking _hot. And he better know how to use his tongue—"

"Bas," Blaine breathed out, already annoyed despite being in the car for only seconds, "please have some respect for him. This is a date. You aren't picking him up on some random street corner for a quickie."

Sebastian laughed and Greg shook his head, grinning at the both of them. Though the senior couldn't deny he wanted to know the answer. Every time Greg seemed to call or text as of late, Blaine was doing something related to that project—either with this Kurt guy or without him. And now he's finding out that the guy is gay. It was a bit much to fathom with your boyfriend and first love hours away.

"Well… Is he hot, babe?"

Blaine stared out the window ignoring his boyfriend. "Greg, don't start." He warned.

Greg smiled, pulling to a stop where his boyfriend indicated for him to. "Just asking, Blaine."

Blaine really liked Gregory. They had been together for about nine months, deciding to be a couple halfway through their junior year. The boy had short well-kept dark hair and dull gray eyes, thin lips and high cheek bones. He was built like a soccer player because he was one; his body lean, and the teen was a couple inches taller than Blaine. He had the looks and he had the charming smile that made males and females swoon, but he was faithful to one person. Gregory told Blaine on their five month anniversary that he loved him, but the shorter teen couldn't return the sentiment. It hurt, but it didn't matter to him. He'd stick around until Blaine felt the same.

But for whatever reason, Blaine wasn't feeling it. He thought Greg was a great guy; he was sweet at times and could say the perfect thing to make him feel better at others. Then he could be insecure and a jealous jerk at others. Often times, Blaine felt like he was in a relationship alone. And then there were times where his boyfriend didn't want to be apart from him. Now, with the distance, it only got harder.

Blaine opened the door to Greg's SUV. "Be right back."

He slammed the door behind him and ran up to Quinn's door. Sebastian slouched down in the second rows seat, looking expectantly.

"He couldn't just text him and tell the guy we're here?" Greg asked, stroking at his beard. His friend smirked.

"Calm down. Your green monster is showing."

"I'm not jealous."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Okay, Greg. Okay."

Blaine rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. He stepped back and took a moment to admire the Fabrays' landscaping before he heard Kurt's voice shout 'It's open!'.

Sweaty hands turned the doorknob and Blaine looked down at his palms wondering why he was so nervous. It wasn't like this was his first date with Kurt or anything. He was going out with Greg. Kurt was going out with Sebastian. That's all it was.

But yet his heart was pounding against his rib cage as he took a step inside the home.

Kurt was over at a mirror hanging in the lounge fixing his tie when Blaine first lay eyes on him. The curly haired teen dropped his mouth after taking in his outfit.

"Shit."

Kurt heard his friend's slip up from behind him and turned to look at Blaine.

But fuck, that didn't… damn… that was Blaine.

Kurt mirrored Blaine's reaction when he saw the man standing across the room. He had no glasses on and his hair was… free… and curly. That fucking shirt he wore didn't look like it'd survive if Blaine flexed his muscles because it was so wonderfully tight, and the matching bowtie and suspenders were the perfect shade of green to highlight the color in his eyes.

Don't get Kurt started on the way Blaine's pants hugged his thighs.

He glanced back up to Blaine's face and saw his friend had yet to close his mouth, which brought him back to reality. Blaine had cursed for some reason. Kurt cleared his throat and pulled at his tie.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine's eyes had been trailing down his _friend's _body from the moment he entered the house. The skank wore tight black jeans that Blaine found himself wanting to rip off of him, and god the things he would do. He wore a short sleeved pink button up that matched the highlights of his hair with a black vest over it, and a black skinny tie completed the look. The bicycle chain on Kurt's hips was the perfect accessory, adding a little hint of skank to the overall classiness, and the shoes Kurt wore clicked against the wooden floor as he took a few steps forward.

"Blaine?"

Blaine closed his mouth and gulped a few times. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, smiling a little. "You said 'shit' when you walked in and sort of froze…?"

_How fucking embarrassing. Why not just get a raging erection to add to it? No! No! Go away! _

"Blaine… we can… call it off if you're not feeling well—"

"I'm fine!" Blaine said with a wide smile. "I just remembered something is all. Hey!"

Kurt gave him an odd look before responding. "Hey."

Blaine switched feet, both teens standing there awkwardly. "You um, you look fantastic…"

"Thank you," Kurt answered. He felt his cheeks coloring and hoped Blaine wouldn't notice, but the adorable smile on the other boy's face hinted that he might've noticed. "You do too. It's different."

"My boyfriend prefers my contacts." Blaine said with a trace of sadness, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, straightening out his vest. "I am. D-Do you still hug your friends? I c-could um… I could use one. I'm a little nervous still."

Blaine knew this was a bad idea because he had a hard time letting go after their first hug. He was a big boy, though. He'd be able to control himself. "C'mere, silly."

He pulled the taller boy closer and Kurt stumbled into him before Blaine steadied the boy in his arms. They caught eyes for a moment and Kurt smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine sighed, linking his own around Kurt's waist and holding him as close as Kurt would probably deem comfortable. He felt Kurt exhale and tighten his grip, and he did the same, both flush against each other.

Kurt hummed, feeling his body relax a little. When he felt his fingers carding through the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, his eyes snapped open. Blaine's hand was running along the small of his back and it felt really nice, so Kurt had no choice but to pull away. He had other choices but they probably wouldn't lead to them going to dinner.

Blaine frowned when he felt Kurt pull away, but quickly recomposed.

"Erm, thanks." Kurt smiled, grabbing his keys from the table next to them. He looked at Blaine and found the dark haired teen still staring at him in ways that was sure to drive him crazy.

"No problem," Blaine responded in a breathy, low register. His eyes remained glued on Kurt, and the skank—who was supposed to be in charge—gulped and looked away. How the hell could the guy that he met on Monday (that almost knocked him down in the hallway) be the sexy man standing in front of him right now?

"So…"

"Yeah," Blaine turned back towards the door and pulled it open, "let's go."

Sebastian noticed the door opening out the corner of his eye and saw Blaine walk out, followed by his stunning, tall, pierced and tatted, _delicious _looking date. Sebastian always wanted to know what it would be like to bed a bad boy. He imagined they were the hugest of freaks in the sheets.

"I could definitely work with _that." _Sebastian told his friend. "Shit."

Greg turned to look and saw the guy who had to be Kurt following behind his boyfriend. Blaine had some unreadable expression—one he was sure he'd never seen him wear before. And this Kurt guy… they never hang out with guys like this before. He had about four visible piercings; lord knows how many ones were hidden _underneath _his clothes. And he was fucking attractive. On top of the bad ass image, he had a certain innocent air about him. He was hot but he looked like he sold drugs, or his body. He also looked like he volunteered at nursing homes just for the hell of it. But he was sure his first thoughts were more likely, and Greg didn't think he liked Blaine around the likes of someone like that.

Sebastian hopped out the vehicle and ran around to the passenger side. Kurt took a quick moment to observe him. He was definitely attractive. Blaine wasn't over exaggerating when he said it. Green eyes, brown hair, a nice pinstriped dress shirt over navy slacks. He was tall, and wow that smile… he looked nice.

Blaine stopped between them to introduce the two, not missing the way _either _were looking at each other. "Sebastian, this is the wonderful guy I told you about, Kurt Hummel. Kurt," he smiled, and Kurt looked away from Sebastian to give Blaine his attention, "this is my friend from Dalton, Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian quickly extended his hand. "Kurt, it is a pleasure to meet you. Blaine has said so many amazing things about you."

Greg listened from inside the car, biting on his lip in the process.

"The pleasure is mine," Kurt smiled, taking his hand. They shook for a while before Blaine cleared his throat and went to get inside. Sebastian smiled, holding the door open for the pink and brown haired teen.

"After you, Kurt."

"Thank you."

….

The ride was tense for Blaine. It was spent with listening to Sebastian and Kurt share small conversation about school and interests, and Blaine frowned when he realized a lot of the things Kurt told Sebastian he didn't know himself. It was mainly because Kurt spent most of his time disliking the nerd, while he and this pretty boy were getting along just fine.

The other part of the ride was spent with Blaine receiving interesting glances from his boyfriend. He knew he'd hear about this later on. _Why didn't you tell me this guy was gorgeous? Why didn't you tell me he was gay? He has a tattoo of a skull and roses, Blaine! He has fucking face piercings! Are your parents aware that you're around a guy like this?_

Blaine sighed. Conversations with his boyfriend were the best.

What was also the best was Greg and Kurt's introduction to one another. He totally blew Kurt off when the skank said hello and reached out a hand, rolling his gray eyes and giving some halfhearted greeting in return.

Kurt couldn't lie; Blaine's boyfriend was pretty gorgeous. But he was also an ass wipe, and Kurt felt Blaine deserved more than that. When they got to the restaurant—somewhere way too fucking pricey and refined –Greg held the door open for everyone, giving Kurt a distasteful look in the process. He rolled his eyes and stepped inside, waiting for Blaine or Sebastian to lead the way. But Greg grabbed Blaine by the arm, and Blaine must've known what that meant because he waited while Sebastian walked in front of him.

"I guess they want to talk," the taller said, motioning with a head nod towards the hostess. Kurt followed behind him, glancing back at the two outside that seemed to be having a heated discussion. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. If he wasn't a virgin, Blaine wouldn't have invited him here, and he wouldn't be having relationship problems.

It was farfetched, but probably accurate.

"We have a reservation for four under Anderson," Sebastian told the hostess. She smiled, grabbing a few menus when she noticed the other couple walking up behind.

"Welcome to Eolo. Please follow me."

Sebastian stepped aside to let Kurt follow the hostess first. "After you," he winked. Kurt nodded, walking past. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on his ass all the way to their corner table near the window, causing him to try and control the sway of his hips. No need for this guy to think he was giving him hints or anything.

Blaine pulled a seat out for Greg once they reached their destination, and his boyfriend smiled in an unfriendly way, if at all possible, before taking a seat. Blaine went to do the same for Kurt who sat on the other side of him, but remembered that Greg would probably have a heart attack. Sebastian seemed to have that covered anyway, ignoring Kurt's '_I totally could've done that myself.' _

They sat and went over the menus. Kurt glanced up at Blaine every once in a while, whenever Greg's eyes weren't watching him suspiciously. Blaine seemed a little out of it—his usual smile gone, and the happy go lucky mentality he always sported wasn't on show. Kurt wanted to ask if he was okay but that would probably only make matters worse.

"Have you decided?" Sebastian whispered to him. Kurt looked over and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go simple and have some eggplant parmigiana with ricotta."

His date looked down and found it on the menu. "Good choice. I had it once and it was delicious."

Blaine looked between the both of them before glancing back down to his menu. He didn't intend for any of this. He hoped inviting Kurt out with them would turn out to be just some sort of friendly hangout thing. Sure he kept promising that Sebastian was hot, but it didn't actually click that _they'd click_. What Blaine wanted out of this was an excuse for him to see Kurt. But maybe inviting someone else would've gone a lot better. Like someone who didn't bed guys for the hell of it.

Yeah, maybe.

"So, Kurt, right?" Greg asked cheekily, placing his menu down.

Kurt did the same and looked directly across the square table to Blaine's boyfriend. "Kurt. Yes."

Blaine followed their actions and stared down at his hands. This would be a long fucking night.

"I see you're into piercings. How many do you have?"

Kurt bit his lip before responding. "Three each in my ears, my two eyebrow piercings, and the lip ring."

Greg smirked. "Nowhere else?"

Sebastian smiled at his friend before rolling his eyes. "Ignore him, Kurt. The man has a kinky side."

Blaine took a sip of his water, already annoyed with this night.

"It's fine," Kurt said. "What did you decide on?"

He and Sebastian had a side conversation for a while, and the curly haired teen watched them laugh and giggle with one another while he and his boyfriend just sort of glared at one another. He had never been as disappointed in Gregory as he was right now. Behaving like a child was so beneath him.

The waiter came and took their orders. Blaine watched the polite man take their menus away before looking over to Kurt. The boy gave him a soft smile and automatically he felt better. The fact that all it took was a smile from Kurt to cheer him up scared him, but he decided not to dwell on that for too long.

"I missed you so much, Blaine. I was thinking maybe Monday I could drive out since school's closed for us Tuesday… some sort of staff development. So…" he crept his hand along the table and placed it on top of Blaine's, "what do you say? We could spend some _much needed _time catching up."

Kurt listened closely, picking up his glass of water. He tried not to listen, but for once Sebastian wasn't flirting with him and was only waggling his eyebrows up and down at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head though. "My parent's will be home. I can't let you spend the night. We can hang out but—"

"Your parents love me babe—"

"You're not spending the night."

The table got quiet at once and Sebastian and Kurt looked at one another, both trying to start up a conversation at the same time and failing. Greg nodded, changing the topic.

"Okay. I know you have to be at public school in the morning. Sorry, I didn't consider that. How is public school treating you anyway? I hope it's different than before—"

Blaine slammed both hands on the table as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. All three watched him go, as well as others in the restaurant, and Kurt decided he'd be the one to go and check on him since his boyfriend wasn't making any effort to.

"I'll be back."

"Okay," Sebastian said, looking towards his friend. Greg steadily watched Kurt walk away with hatred in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?"

Greg slouched down in his seat. "That guy is bad fucking news."

….

Kurt ran into the bathroom and Blaine was there at the sink, splashing water on his face. He slowly walked over and leant against it, looking at his friend carefully.

"You okay, dweeb?"

Blaine smiled, grabbing napkins and drying his face. "Just peachy, Kurt. You didn't have to follow me."

"We're friends right?" Kurt said with a smile, casually brushing a few curls out of Blaine's face as if he'd been doing it forever. Blaine leant into his hand before acknowledging that he was probably doing too much.

"We are friends. But you're enjoying yourself out there. Go finish your date."

"I'm not leaving this bathroom without you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "Just give me another minute. I need to take a few more breaths before I say something I regret, you know? What happened to me when I was younger is not a joke to throw around, and for him to bring that up… I just… just give me a minute, please."

Kurt nodded. He was guessing that maybe his past and Blaine's didn't have that much of a contrast. "I understand, Blaine. Take your time."

Blaine stared in the mirror a while longer before shaking his head and looking back down. Kurt smiled at him, placing his hand over the other boy's.

"I miss you in your glasses."

He saw a slow smile creep across his friend's tanned face. "Me too, actually. I meant what I said earlier too, Kurt." Blaine paused, looking over the taller teen's outfit once more. "You really do look fantastic."

Kurt tinted pink again and nodded. "Thank you, Blaine. So do you."

"You don't have to say that."

"You're right, but I'm saying it anyway because it's _ridiculously_ true."

Blaine smiled, running his hands through curly locks. "Let's get this over with."

….

"So I hear you've joined the enemy, Blaine."

Sebastian took a bite of his ravioli, looking at his old friend suspiciously. "How do we know you aren't giving McKinley all of our secrets at Dalton?"

Blaine rolled his eyes after taking a sip of his drink. "I don't think the New Directions need any of your secrets. They're a very talented bunch."

Greg rolled his eyes as he ate. He didn't even know his boyfriend anymore. Between the company he kept and the way he just joined this public school's glee club, a club that would be performing against a group of Warblers that Gregory now led, he really didn't understand what was going on with his boyfriend nowadays.

"Sure they are. Are you in McKinley's glee club?" Sebastian asked his date with a flirty smile. Kurt smiled but shook his head.

"Once upon a time I was, but now my time is limited. I have other obligations, you know?"

He nodded. "I hope you'll be able to find time for me amongst those obligations." Sebastian told him with a grin. "I think I can make you forget about everything and everyone else."

Blaine watched Kurt blush and look back to his plate. He had had enough of this. No seriously, this fucking sucked.

"We'll see about that, I guess." Kurt said with a flirty grin of his own.

Blaine ended up asking for the check before he had finished half of his food. The teen's appetite was gone anyway. Between his boyfriend behaving like a dick, and Sebastian drooling all over _his _Kurt, Blaine was finished with this evening. It wasn't anybody's fault but his own, but that didn't mean Blaine couldn't feel bad for himself.

Greg walked out of the restaurant first. Blaine followed shortly behind, wondering if he should call him out on his horrible behavior, but not wanting to argue in the middle of a parking lot. He used to wonder why he didn't love Greg; why he could never say those words back, but then they'd have nights like these where his boyfriend would show off his 'holier than thou' attitude and remind Blaine of how sour his personality could be.

When Blaine went to hop in the passenger side, he saw the other two exchanging numbers by the entrance. The disappointment that coursed through Blaine made his skin heat up, but what could he do? He was the reason for all of this.

….

Sebastian ended up walking Kurt up to Quinn's doorway. Blaine watched them like a hawk to see if they'd kiss, or if Sebastian would try to creep his way inside. That'd kill him. But he knew Kurt wasn't that type of guy, no matter what he wanted people to think.

Eventually, they shook hands again after talking for a while. Blaine watched Sebastian walk back to the vehicle with a wide grin and quickly hop inside. Greg had been looking away the entire time, not interested in anything going around him. He just wanted to talk things out with the boy he loved.

They drove the short distance to Blaine's place and Greg parked directly in front of his boyfriend's car. Blaine said goodnight to both before getting out and walking to his door.

"Damn," Sebastian said, shaking his head. "No goodnight kiss… someone is mad at you."

Greg undid his seatbelt and got out of the car with a huff.

"Blaine! Blaine wait…"

Blaine already had his key in the lock when he turned around. "Make it quick."

"What's wrong with you? How do you expect me not to be upset?"

Blaine sighed, "I just don't understand what gives you the right to be so judgmental. You know nothing about him—"

"What do you know about him? You've been at your new school a full five days, Blaine!"

"And how dare you bring up what happened at my old school? Do you know what that fucking did to me?"

Blaine turned away, almost punching the door at how angry he felt. He took a few deep breaths before unlocking it. Greg stood there scratching at his beard.

"Listen, babe. I love you…"

"Call me when you get in." Blaine pushed his front door open and closed it calmly behind him. His boyfriend remained on the other side, considering knocking on the door, but he knew better than anyone that Blaine probably needed a breather for a while. He headed back to the car where Sebastian was getting into the front seat before driving off.

Blaine heard the car pull off as he undid his bowtie. Reaching for his phone, he went to his messaging app and sent one to Kurt.

_**I'll pick you up for that party in 10 minutes. –Blaine **_

….

Kurt didn't bother switching clothes, so when Blaine showed up he simply headed downstairs and out the door. Blaine wore a cardigan now with a Henley underneath, nice denim jeans, and dark loafers. Kurt smiled when he saw his glasses on.

"There's my Blaine."

Blaine grabbed his hand and closed Quinn's door behind them, trying not to grin like an absolute idiot. The skank looked down at his fingers laced with his French partner's as they walked off.

Blaine unlocked his car and held the door open for his friend.

"Why is everyone assuming I can't open my own door tonight?"

Blaine smiled. "Get inside, will ya?"

….

They arrived at the party not long after. A drunken Finn opened the door, smiling at the both of them.

"Dude! You made it!"

Blaine nodded. "That I did. Can we come in?"

"You brought Kurt!" Finn smiled, running inside. "Kurt's here guys!" he shouted over the music. Blaine quickly dragged his friend inside and over into a dark corner where the teens had pushed the love seat so that they could create a makeshift dance floor. When everyone looked to see where Kurt was, they were left with the door standing wide open but absolutely no people.

"No one is there you alcoholic." Santana rolled her eyes and went back to watching everyone dancing like idiots. She was organizing a game for all of them to play.

Finn shrugged and went to close the door.

"My step-brother isn't the brightest bulb in the box."

Blaine smiled, moving closer to Kurt on the sofa. "You want a drink or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm good. Thanks, though."

Blaine nodded, telling him it was no problem. They both got quiet and looked over the party. Brittany was wearing a unicorn horn and trying to take her shirt off, but it wasn't working too well for her. Kurt felt Blaine inching closer and closer and he played with his lip piercing, inching over a little himself.

"So did you um, did you enjoy yourself?"

Kurt nodded. "He seems nice. Forward at times, but nice."

Blaine licked his chap lips as he nodded too. "Sebastian is cool. I mean, he's a player and all, but he seems to like you."

Kurt wondered if Blaine was saying that Sebastian was a player now because Blaine was into him (let's be honest, they both had to know they liked each other by now) or because he was genuinely concerned. Either way, Kurt was smarter than to fall for anything.

"Why did you get a player to take me on a date?" Kurt asked accusatorily, turning his body to face Blaine's and crossing one leg over the other. "Do you think I'm that hard for sex?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, "No—I just—"

"I'm only kidding, Blaine." Kurt smiled, the dim lighting from the wall lamp further into the room barely shining over his face. "Relax."

Blaine felt a lot more at ease after hearing that. He laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Were you thinking about h-having sex with h-him?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know him well enough for all of that. I know… I may come off like that type of guy—"

"You don't," Blaine corrected, placing and arm along the top of the couch; his hand landing near Kurt's head. "You're beautiful, really."

Kurt looked down at his lap. "Greg doesn't like me too much."

Blaine scoffed and looked out over his glee members partying. "Don't even think about him. I'm not."

His friend looked up. "You're not?"

"Nope." Blaine shrugged. "He gets jealous over everything and everyone. It kills me. I could understand if I gave him reason to do that before but I haven't. I've been faithful and I've tried. But now…" he trailed off for a moment, wondering if he should say this aloud, "when he acts like this, it make me want to see how it would be with someone else, you know?"

Kurt looked at him for a while and nodded. "Is he the first guy you've ever been with?"

"Yeah," Blaine leant back and glanced at Kurt, finding the slightest shine in those blue eyes. "And vice-versa. Sometimes I think I deserve better, but I know he loves me."

"If he loves you then I think he'll respect the fact that you do deserve better and work hard to give you that."

Blaine nodded. "You're right."

They were quiet again. A new song came on and Artie held his 40 up in the air as he swayed to the music.

"So when are you going out with Sebastian again?"

Kurt smirked. He could smell the jealousy on Blaine. "He said he'd call and we'll take it from there."

His friend nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah."

"So do you want to dance?"

Kurt laughed. "Umm no, I don't."

Blaine stood up and held his hand out. "C'mon. Dance with me."

Why did he and his stupid glasses and stupid smile have to be so attractive?

Kurt accepted his hand and Blaine walked them to the spot next to the couch so that they were still somewhat isolated. He began to cabbage patch and Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing the entire time.

When Blaine began doing disco moves, Kurt had had enough.

"Let me show you how it's done, Anderson."

Blaine's jaw dropped when Kurt started to shake his hips to the beat. He grabbed the skank by the tie and pulled him closer, doing a few moves of his own.

"Yeah, you like that? I call it the Blaine-Bling."

Kurt laughed, pushing him away. "You're so corny, Blaine."

"I like seeing you smile."

He grabbed Kurt close by the waist and smiled into his cheek. "I'm better at slow dancing anyway."

Kurt laced his hands around Blaine's neck, despite the retort he had coming. "This is a fast song, dweeb."

"Pretend it isn't."

So they did. Blain held Kurt close and they moved together to some imaginary song playing in their heads. He smiled when Kurt placed his head on his shoulder, and colorful strands of hair tickled Blaine's jaw. The skank's long fingers gripped into Blaine's cardigan as they moved back and forth smoothly and rhythmically. Nothing had ever felt so right for either young man.

It felt so right that Blaine found himself turning his face so that his lips could meet Kurt's, and Kurt found himself moving closer. They both looked up and caught one another's eyes, questioning if this was what they wanted. Both wanted it, as wrong as it was. Blaine felt Kurt's breath fan across his lips as he went to close the distance, but Finn was back.

"Are you guys really here or… or like… are you like in my imagination again?"

Kurt jumped away at the voice, and once he noticed who was there he almost choked the shit out of him. Blaine dropped his head. He was so close to doing what he wanted to do all freaking night. His lips were so close to touching Kurt's he could almost taste him.

He was so close to messing up nine months' worth of a relationship.

"We're in your imagination, Finn. Get the fuck away from us." Kurt hissed.

Finn nodded. "My imagination Kurt is much so like my… my real life Kurt."

He walked away and Kurt looked at Blaine to see him staring at the ground. Great. Now this wouldn't be awkward to work with on Monday after school.

"I'm going to head back to Quinn's place. She's probably home by now and…"

"I'll walk you home," Blaine said quickly.

"It's fine, you don't have to…"

"I really want to." Blaine grabbed his hand _(again) _and went to the door. They each left the house and Blaine abandoned his car so that they could walk together.

He wasn't sure why exactly. The walk was really quiet and stroppy. Kurt wouldn't look at him, and Blaine couldn't really bring himself to look at him. It felt odd. They were still holding hands, and that felt incredible, but prior to this they'd gotten to this comfortable place where awkward wasn't invited and now…

After a few blocks, the pair ended up on Quinn's. Blaine counted the houses to hers, wishing he was brave enough to say something, to recommend that they talk about it, but nothing came out. He was just as scared as always.

"Well," Kurt finally spoke, sounding a little scratchy from being quiet for so long, Blaine assumed. "This is me." He smiled softly, pointing back to his friend's house.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled as well, reluctantly letting go of Kurt's hand and ruffling his curly hair. "So goodnight. Sleep well."

"Thank you," Kurt answered, smiling in return. "Um, you can text me if you go back to the party. I probably won't be asleep anytime soon."

"Sounds good," Blaine answered. He stared between Kurt's eyes and his lips before looking away to where a car was passing by. Kurt did the same, clearing his throat.

"So goodnight." He turned around and headed towards the front door, pulling out a key in the process.

"I didn't get my hug," Blaine called out. Kurt paused before reaching the front step, and a blissful smile spread across his face.

He turned around and Blaine was meeting him half way, walking slowly. He took a few steps himself and smiled as the shorter teen wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt couldn't understand it. He felt so safe in Blaine's arms, and all of this was wrong, because Blaine was with someone, and hooking him up with dudes, but it felt so fucking right. The way his hands trailed to hold him on the waist—no one touched him like that before, and the way his stubble felt against Kurt's clean shaven jaw—it felt amazing. The way he could wrap his arms around Blaine's broad shoulders and have them feel like they belonged there. It was all wrong, but god if it didn't feel right.

Before Blaine could pull away, Kurt placed a soft kiss to his friend's cheek. He could feel the skin heating up underneath his lips as he slowly went to move away.

"Goodnight, Blaine." he whispered, taking a few steps back. Blaine dropped his hands to his side and smiled, watching Kurt's retreating figure climb up the stairs.

"I'm going to text you so don't go to sleep." Blaine called out, licking his lips at the view of Kurt in those jeans.

"I won't." Kurt responded, turning around and smiling at his nerdy, _sexy, _friend. Blaine waved and he returned it, closing the door behind him.

It was crazy how Blaine brought out the old Kurt in him.

"So."

Kurt turned around at the sound of his best friend's voice. Quinn sat on the arm of her couch with a spoon and tub of strawberry ice cream in hand.

He had been caught.

"Get into something comfortable. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

_A/N: Very** I Love Lucy**-ish at the end there. So tell me what you think, please. What you'd like to see. What you wouldn't like to see. I know some of you want some angst, right? So if you have anywhere between 8 and 10 toes total, review. _

_(sorry for mistakes btw) _

_-Janelle _


	5. Chapter 5

**YGM**

_A/N: I'm out of state right now but I found some time to upload! __Fluff alert. Fluff Alert. Fluff Alert. *Sirens*_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So are you really not going to tell me anything, Kurt? After everything we've been through together, you're just going to sit here and not say a word? I don't deserve better than this?"

Kurt sighed, though he couldn't prevent the bashful smile spreading across his face from happening. His skin started to heat up at the thought of the night he just spent with Blaine. They hugged and it sped his heart up. Seriously, since when did hugs do that? Kurt had hugged lots of people and he never felt like he could melt from how amazing one felt. Then there was the dancing—the way Blaine made him grin like a fool with his absolutely ridiculous dance moves, all before holding him close and taking it slow. There were like 12 other people at Brittany's party, but in that moment no one else existed. It was just the two of them.

And then there was the _almost kiss_. Kurt sighed as he remembered. They were so close to kissing he could feel the warmth of Blaine on his skin. He could see the disappointment on his friend's face when it didn't happen and automatically wanted to throw his stepbrother off of a cliff or something else with the altitude similar to the mountains of Colorado. But then again, maybe it happened for a reason. Blaine was in a relationship after all with this hot, rich guy that apparently was extremely overprotective. Getting on his bad side probably wasn't the best idea. And Kurt didn't perceive Blaine to be that type of guy. They got caught up in the moment, was all.

"Kurt!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an angry Quinn poking him with her feet. "Ouch! What?"

"Can you stop staring off into space with your goo-goo eyes and tell me what happened on this date?"

"Can you move your feet?" Kurt snapped back, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or how it was going to come out. _I think I'm falling for the nerdy kid with the stupid sweaters and gorgeous boyfriend _wasn't really an option.

Quinn sat up on the bed, facing her best friend. "Listen, Kurt."

Nothing that started 'Listen' was ever good, but Kurt lay back and looked at the blonde beauty across from him.

"I saw that hug." she said plainly, eyeing her fellow skank for maybe some sort of confirmation that he was as head over heels as she was starting to suspect. "I saw it, and it made me feel warm inside. I felt better about myself and I immediately wanted to sing a ballad. And I wasn't even participating in the fucking hug, Kurt. That's how powerful the fucking hug was. So I don't know…" she trailed off, trying to put it all into words, "if you want to talk about it, I'm here. I know he isn't exactly the type of person we hang out with as _skanks" _she air-quoted, "but if you want to secretly date Blaine, I don't have a problem with it—"

Kurt's face went from blank, to curious, to confused in a matter of seconds. He cut her off to ask the girl what she was talking about. "Secretly date Blaine? What, Quinn?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well you said you had some blind date, then you come back with Blaine and you two are all staring at each other for god knows how long—I seriously thought you'd kiss—"

"How long were you watching us?"

"A while." She answered with a shrug. "I was going down for ice cream so we could chit chat it up when you got back, and on the way upstairs I peeked out the curtains to see if you were out there. Well you were, and so was Blaine. And then that hug…" Kurt continued to look at Quinn as she recollected, "I figured you lied and said you had a blind date to hide the fact that you and lover boy were on a little rendezvous."

It got really quiet as Kurt shook his head. "No. I had a date with his friend from Dalton and he had a date with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh?"

_There goes the judgmental stare, _Kurt thought as he looked at his best friend. "Yes. Boyfriend."

"Hmm." she reached over to her ice cream and spoon, nodding her head. Kurt saw his phone light up and knew it was Blaine, but couldn't rush to get it. That'd make Quinn even more suspicious.

"Blaine hugs his friends and I'm his friend so we hugged goodnight. That's all."

Quinn laughed a little and Kurt didn't miss the way the girl rolled her eyes in the process. She took a bite of the ice cream and gestured over to Kurt's cell phone. "I'm guessing that's him?"

Kurt lazily reached around the bed. After finding and unlocking his phone, he realized that indeed it was Blaine.

_**This party is so dead without you here :( -Blaine **_

"If it is him?"

Quinn nodded with a smirk. "Interesting."

"We're just friends, Quinnie. He's a really good guy and—"

"Reminds you of who you used to be?" she finished, not looking at him. Though that wasn't what Kurt was going to say, it was absolutely true.

They didn't speak for a while, the only noise being the television and another message coming through on Kurt's cell. He smiled at what it said and went to reply.

_**You better not be asleep. You promised me –Blaine**_

_**I'm up :p. Quinn and I were having a little chat. So is Rachel not singing yet? –Kurt**_

As Kurt relaxed onto the pillows, he thought back to what Quinn said. Blaine really did make him feel comfortable being himself, whether they were texting like now, or with each other in person. Whenever Blaine was involved, Kurt just felt… better.

"Do you ever wish you could leave it all behind?"

Quinn listened to the question, but didn't respond right away. Kurt stared at the ceiling as he awaited an answer. He didn't know what it would be, honestly. He and Quinn had been in control and this arrangement was comfortable. It wasn't what he wanted for himself, but it was what he and Quinn felt they needed.

"I'm guessing you mean leave our skank-hood behind?"

Kurt nodded as Quinn put the ice cream down and curled up next to his feet.

"Well of course, one day." she continued, "I don't intend to have pink streaks and wear leather jackets the rest of my life Kurt. But it's working for right now."

"I hear you." Kurt responded shortly.

"I should let you know," she resumed, "I would never judge you, or make you feel guilty if you were having second thoughts about this. I love you, Kurt, and whatever makes you happy is what you should do."

Kurt smiled to himself. The phone alerted again and he looked down at the message.

_**I think she's passed out somewhere. I'm leaving though. Finn keeps poking me to see if I'm imaginary or not and I don't think I'm enjoying this too much. –Blaine**_

He smiled at the message before turning back to his friend. "I love you too, Quinn."

The girl nodded, shrugging him off. She was already falling asleep. Kurt smiled again, settling further into the duvet.

_**You have my full permission to hit him. Preferably in the face. –Kurt**_

_**I don't think I can reach his face. –Blaine**_

Kurt giggled but was quickly shushed by a soon to be sleeping beauty. He quietly tried to go down to the living room and hang out on the couch a bit since he was nowhere near tired. On the way, he turned off the TV and grabbed the melting ice cream to put in the freezer.

Navigating downstairs throughout a mostly dark house proved to be a challenge, but Kurt was successful with the help of his iPhone's backlight. He closed the freezer after putting away the ice cream, opened the fridge, pulled out a Capri Sun, and wandered over to the sofa. After sitting on the remote, he reached underneath himself to grab it and turn to something on Adult Swim. Finally, he grabbed his phone so he could respond to Blaine.

_**You said it, short stop. Not me. –Kurt**_

_**I guess you're about to drive so text me when you get in. –Kurt**_

A minute or so later, a reply came through.

_**Grr. I have to drop Finn and Sam home first. Don't go to sleep please :] –Blaine**_

_***yawn* -Kurt **_

_**Don't you do it, Hummel. –Blaine **_

Kurt laughed as he lay down and nestled into the comfortable sofa. Some really, _really _stupid show was on TV, so he ended up turning to the science fiction network and catching some old 80's horror flick.

Was it a bad thing that the first place his mind went was 'it'd be great if Blaine and I could watch this together'?

Maybe it was.

He ended up sipping his Capri Sun and shaking his head at the terrible animation of the movie for the next twenty minutes or so. His phone lit up and he quickly reached to get it, not even caring if he seemed desperate to talk to Blaine anymore. It had gotten to the point where Kurt couldn't even bring himself to care. He was happy when he spoke to the nerdy boy.

_**Home sweet home :) –Blaine **_

_**Yay. Can I sleep now? –Kurt**_

Kurt bit his lip and smiled as he waited for a response.

_**No. –Blaine **_

Of course there were tons of things Kurt wondered, like was Blaine talking to Greg right now, making him stay up so that they could chat all night, or if it was just the two of them. Kurt wondered if Blaine was laying down picturing the two of them together right now, or if he saw their friendship strictly platonic. As unlikely as that was with the way they behaved around one another, Kurt just couldn't imagine anything going his way. Not after the past few years he endured. All in all, he focused on enjoying his time talking to his friend.

_**Fine. You're lucky you're decent company, dweeb. –Kurt**_

_**Decent company? You adore my company, Kurt. I light up your world like nobody else. –Blaine **_

Kurt rolled his eyes as he smiled, his chest doing that flutter thing it did when they were dancing earlier.

_**Maybe. –Kurt**_

This was so ridiculous. There was so much for the pair to talk about and get out in the open, but flirting and dancing around it was so much easier.

_**Maybe I miss you. –Blaine **_

Kurt sighed, subconsciously licking his lips. The background noise from the television got to be annoying, so he put it on mute before replying.

_**Maybe I miss you, too. –Kurt **_

_**What are you up to tomorrow? I think we should hang out if you're free. –Blaine**_

_**Just you and I, though. –Blaine **_

Kurt smiled. That sounded amazing. Maybe they'd be able to talk about things and maybe finish others… no… no, that wasn't a good idea. Not until they were _both_ single, at least.

_**I'm free. Where did you have in mind? –Kurt **_

_**You'll find out tomorrow. ;) –Blaine**_

_**No fair :( tell me. –Kurt **_

_**Truth or Dare? –Blaine **_

_What_? Kurt smiled at the randomness, though he didn't appreciate the change of topic.

_**You aren't slick, Anderson. I want to know where we're going, and how does the dare portion of Truth or Dare work via text? –Kurt**_

_**We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose. So truth or dare? –Blaine**_

Kurt bit his lip as he considered. His first instinct was to go with truth and be on the safe side, but he was curious to find out what the 'dare' option would consist of.

_**I guess we'll cross that bridge now :x Dare. –Kurt**_

Blaine responded rather quickly.

_**I dare you to call me right now. –Blaine **_

It seemed simple enough. They'd never spoken on the phone, but it shouldn't be uncomfortable or anything. Kurt chewed on his lip, tongue flickering over his piercing as he pressed 'call'.

Blaine answered shortly after the first ring. "Hey there."

Kurt smiled like an idiot, shaking his head at himself in shame. "Hey, dweeb. Truth or Dare?"

Blaine hummed and Kurt could hear the grin on his lips. So sexy, this dork was. "I'm going with dare."

"I dare you to tell me where we're going tomorrow." Kurt said, playing with his quilt. Blaine laughed in defeat.

"Fine. You got me. I was thinking I'd take you to the movies. The theater in this mall about half an hour from my old house is showing one of my favorite movies and I was going to ask you."

Kurt stared at the ceiling as he listened. The first thing he wanted to ask was why Blaine didn't consider asking Greg, but the answer to that was obvious after the night they all shared. Greg was a jerk to him. To the both of them, actually. "That sound's great. What time should I be ready?"

"Six is good." Blaine said shortly—his voice kind of low in a way that made Kurt bite his lip.

"K."

"So. Truth or dare?"

Kurt pulled the covers a little closer. "Truth."

"Okay." he could hear Blaine getting a little more comfortable on the other end of the phone and tried to imagine what he was doing; what he was wearing, how he lay in the bed, other creepy things Kurt felt he shouldn't be thinking. "Do you have any crushes right now?"

Kurt smiled. "One."

"Oh really?"

"Possibly."

Blaine hummed. "Interesting. I don't suppose you'll tell me who?"

"Truth or dare?" Kurt replied, ignoring Blaine completely. He heard his friend laugh and smiled into the couch pillow. "C'mon. Pick."

"I'll go with dare again." Blaine told him.

"Okay," Kurt thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect dare. "I hear you used to lead the Warblers, and Finn wouldn't shut up about your glee club audition for a while, so sing for me."

Blaine didn't have a problem with that. It wasn't like he never thought about singing for Kurt before. "I will if you sing with me?"

"Well," Kurt smiled, "if I like it, I'll join in. if I stay quiet, you need work."

Blaine laughed but agreed. "Deal. Do you have any requests?"

"Just that you sing whatever you feel." Kurt told him.

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Blaine didn't have to think much. He had the perfect song. He cleared his throat and began to sing the lyrics softly into Kurt's ear.

_I don't know why  
But when I look in your eyes  
I feel something that seems so right  
You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
'Cause I shouldn't feel this way  
_

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened. Blaine's voice was smooth and he felt like he could drift away from the blissful feeling alone. _  
_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do_

_How can something so wrong_  
_Feel so right all along_  
_Catch me, I'm falling for you_  
_How can time be so wrong?_  
_For love to come along_  
_Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_How can love let it go_  
_When it has no place to go_  
_And I can't go along pretending_  
_that love is in here to stay_  
_catch me I'm falling for you_

Blaine stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. Kurt's soft breathing could be heard on the other end of the line. "You aren't singing." he said softly, "I guess I'm bad?"

Kurt opened his eyes when Blaine spoke, a soft smile spreading across his lips. Blaine's voice was really amazing, beautiful even. But those lyrics were a little too accurate for what they were facing, he felt. There was no way that song was spontaneous.

"If I knew the song, I'd sing along with you." he told Blaine with a smile. "You're amazing."

Blaine licked his lips, letting his head fall against the pillows. "Thank you. I'll send you a link to it when we hang up so you can listen to it. Beautiful song."

Kurt closed his eyes once more. "I agree."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kurt said again with a smile. "I don't know if I trust your dares just yet." He heard Blaine gasp on the other line, mocking hurt, and laughed.

"I can't believe you, Hummel."

Kurt continued to smile.

Blaine cleared his throat again, mind racing at a mile a minute. "If I were to kiss you tomorrow night, hypothetically speaking," Kurt bit his lower lip into a grin, rolling his eyes at his friend continued, "how would you feel about it?"

Kurt knew what his answer should be. He knew what any person with a decent heart's answer should be. But that wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to kiss Blaine. "I don't think I would be too opposed, to be honest."

Blaine was quiet and Kurt sighed. "That makes me a bad person, right."

"I'm probably the bad guy because I can't stop thinking about doing it." Blaine said honestly. Kurt closed his eyes harder, holding the phone a little closer to his ear. Blaine spoke once more. "Go again and I'll go twice next time."

"Okay."

"But pick truth because I want to ask you something."

Kurt smiled. "You can't tell me what to pick. That's cheating."

Blaine smiled as well. "Fine. Truth or dare?"

Kurt hummed dramatically before picking truth again anyway. The action made Blaine laugh.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well," Blaine sat up in his bed, finding it harder to get comfortable for whatever reason. "This is another hypothetical."

"Okay," Kurt said shortly, wondering what it would be. The answer came quickly.

"If I were to leave Greg for you, would you want me?"

Kurt didn't know how to answer that. He never thought he'd be the type to break up a relationship, no matter how unhappy it was. Karma was indeed a bitch and things like that came back to bite people in the ass. He did, however, see himself falling for Blaine. No matter how wrong it may've been, kinda like the song said.

"You h-have to be honest," Blaine spoke softly like he was afraid of what the answer would be, "no matter how harsh it may be."

"I do want you." Kurt almost whispered. "I… yes. I mean, I think we could be good together, hypothetically speaking and everything…."

"Of course," Blaine sounded a lot more chipper now. "O-Okay. That's good to know, though."

"Definitely," Kurt responded.

They both let an awkward silence fill the space between them until Blaine spoke again.

"So I get two go's. I pick a dare and a truth."

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Um," he trailed off, looking around the dark living room. "I dare you to…"

"Go easy on me, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip as he thought. "I dare you to," he smiled as he got it, "say something _really _sexy to me in French."

"Oh my god." Blaine laughed, and Kurt could hear the face palm the boy gave himself.

"A dare is a dare, dweeb."

"You suck for this. Okay. Um… let me find my French English dictionary."

"Take your time," Kurt said, trying not to laugh. But he failed, and Blaine hushed him.

It took a few minutes but the dark haired teen finally had his sentence mapped out.

"Je veux courir mon soir le long de votre cou et vous faire déguster."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt said, biting his lip. "You want to run your tonight along my neck and taste me, huh? So hot, Blaine."

"Fuck," Blaine said with a smile. "That was supposed to be tongue."

Kurt giggled. "I got that, Jean-Paul." he said sarcastically.

"Well what if I said _voglio leccare il mio nome sul petto?"_

It was said in this low, breathy whisper and Kurt sighed. "I don't know what you just said but it sounded amazing."

Blaine laughed. "My Italian isn't so bad. I don't know if I should say it in English though. Not unless I'm actually there to do it to you…"

_Go away boner. _"Oh is that so?" Kurt said, trying to maintain control of the situation but failing miserably.

"It is," Blaine sang teasingly. "If you're a good boy I might show you."

Kurt felt himself blushing, but fought to ignore the words. "I'm never a good boy, Blaine."

"So you're saying you're a naughty boy?" Blaine said it low and dark and Kurt rolled his eyes, still fighting off the heating up of his skin. Thank goodness Blaine couldn't see the affect he had on him because he'd probably do some stupid dance.

"I'm saying it's your go again, and you picked truth, so I'm going to ask something."

"Cop out," Blaine said teasingly. Kurt laughed.

"Whatever. What are your kinks, if any?"

Blaine hummed. "I like this question."

"Do you, now?" Kurt teased, rolling onto his belly.

"I do. Mind you, these are things I've fantasized about but have never actually done, but I'd definitely like to try."

"Go on," Kurt encouraged. He fantasized about things here and there but the thought of sex were still far away. His thoughts usually included sweet things like soft kisses as he cuddled in bed, playing in each other's hair, sharing dreams and future plans. Nothing like the words that came out of Blaine's mouth.

"I want to try shower sex, and sex in public, and I want to be teased until I absolutely _have_ to have it, hair pulling—"

Kurt gulped. Blaine wasn't even finished.

"And like doing it in front of the mirror, I always wondered what that would be like. And you've kind of made me want to be talked dirty to in a foreign language. Of course I probably wouldn't know what was being said but it sounds sexy."

"That's a lot of stuff."

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. I'm a teenaged boy. Truth or dare?"

Kurt shook his head. That whole fantasy list was still floating around in his head. "I'll go with dare."

"K," Blaine made a humming noise to insinuate that he was thinking and Kurt smiled, waiting patiently.

"If you refuse to do it I come over right now and get another kiss on the cheek."

Kurt laughed. "Or you could dare me to kiss you on the cheek?"

"No because I want you to do the dare." Blaine whined. Kurt shook his head at the adorable fucker.

"What is it?"

"I dare you to text Sebastian and tell him to back off."

Kurt bit his lip. "How do you suppose I go about this? Because we got along kind of well…"

"Um, just say that you're not interested because you found someone much shorter and cuter with a better body."

Kurt laughed. "Oh god."

"Are you going to do it?"

Kurt sat up and looked at the TV. "I…"

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"No," Kurt sighed, "I mean it'll seem a little suspicious. He'll probably tell your boyfriend…"

Blaine nodded. "True."

They were quiet and Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for Blaine to say something.

"I should probably try and go to Dalton tomorrow anyway, before we hang out." Kurt listened, playing with the quilt again. "I need to talk to Greg."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered.

They were quiet again and Kurt wondered if that was the 'I'm leaving him' hint. He didn't say anything though. It was Blaine who spoke after a while.

"I want a kiss tomorrow since you are refusing that dare, k buddy?"

Kurt smiled. "A kiss on the cheek, right?"

"The cheek… sure." Blaine said. He smiled when Kurt laughed, wishing he was there with him. "What are you up to besides talking to me?"

"I was watching some cheesy horror movie. Just snuggled up on Quinn's couch."

Blaine nodded. "That sounds nice. What channel?"

"Sci-fi."

"We should watch it together. Wanna text about how much it sucks?"

"I'd love that." Kurt said with a grin. "Don't forget to link me to the song you sang earlier."

Blaine told him okay. "So hang up first."

"You hang up first."

"No."

"I can wait…" Kurt teased, smile seemingly permanent on his face.

"Stop being stubborn."

"After you stop being stubborn."

"Same time?"

Kurt laughed. "Are we going to stop being stubborn at the same time or hang up at the same time?"

"Both."

Both teens laughed and Blaine tried to better manage the situation. "Okay. On the count of three."

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed. "Just hang up. I'm older I get the final say."

"Says who?"

"If I hang up first you forfeit your kiss." Kurt said.

"I'll text you then," Blaine said goodbye and Kurt laughed. He hung up second feeling victorious.

_**Just for that I think I should get two kisses. Cheater. :( -Blaine**_

_**Watch the movie :p –Kurt**_

….

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood in front of Greg and Sebastian's dorm room. He hadn't slept much in between texting Kurt for hours into the morning and thinking about this very moment right now. Truth be told, Blaine was anxious to get this over with. When thinking everything over, he knew it probably made him look like a jerk—having a boyfriend and constantly thinking about someone else. Maybe not the thinking about someone else part, but how he acted on it with Kurt. But what could he do? On the outside, Kurt was tough and painted an image of himself that was sure to keep others at bay. None of that applied to Blaine. He could see Kurt for the beautiful, vulnerable, amazing soul that he was and that was all that mattered. And now, he stood in front of the door of his boyfriend's room, about to knock and hopefully bring himself that much closer to where he wanted to be.

With someone else.

He sighed again before his fist met the wooden door. A couple taps, and he could hear Greg's smooth voice asking who was there. He answered 'Blaine' and it didn't take long for the door to swing open.

"Baby," Greg wore a look that was a mix of relief and joy. "What are you doing here? Come in!"

Blaine nodded and took a step into the dorm room. Sebastian was on his side watching TV and gave his friend a sincere smile when he walked in.

"Blainers! What's up man? How's Kurt doing?" he asked with a wink. Blaine never wanted to hit his friend before, but knowing that Sebastian was probably thinking about putting Kurt in positions right now in that filthy head of his, Blaine definitely thought about taking a few swings.

"He's well." he answered instead, turning back to Greg. The taller teen had closed the door behind himself and was giving his boyfriend a curious look.

"So did you want to hang out? We aren't doing much, and I need to apologize for how I acted last night…"

Blaine went to interrupt but Sebastian cut in. "You do need to apologize. Kurt didn't deserve that."

"I was talking about apologizing to Blaine, Sebastian. Not that—"

"Don't you dare insult him."

The words were out of Blaine's mouth before he had a time to even think them. Both Greg and Sebastian gave him a strange look, and the nerdy teen could only shake his head. "I… we need to talk, Greg."

Greg knew what was coming from the backlash that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. The last thing on earth he wanted happening was probably going to happen. "Okay, just let me shower and I swear we can talk as long as you want—"

"Greg, please. It won't take long—"

"Blaine," he interrupted, grabbing the boy by the arms, "just give me a few minutes."

Blaine sighed, wanting to get this over with, but Greg needed to buy some time. The curly haired teen nodded and withdrew his arms as he answered. "Okay."

"I won't take but a few minutes," Greg smiled and leant in to kiss Blaine on the lips. He didn't miss how his boyfriend tensed up and failed to reciprocate it though, and it broke his heart. Blaine was probably going to end it.

Sebastian watched Greg grab his things for the shower and leave the room. His friend just sort of stood there before going to sit on his boyfriend's bed.

"What's going on with you?"

Blaine shook his head, pulling out his cell phone and checking the time. "Nothing. Just really tired and… I don't know."

Sebastian nodded, turning back to face the television. He stretched out on his bed, trying to ignore the thick tension that Blaine and Gregory left floating in the air. He hoped it wasn't what it felt like, because they were two of his best friends. It never went well when your best friends broke up and still expected you to be comfortable. "I hope you think before you make a decision you regret, Blaine." Sebastian said softly. "I know you moved and it's hard and everything, but just think."

Blaine laughed but the gesture seemed hollow. "Are you going to give me relationship advice, Bas? You do know you fucked most of the people on this floor, and the second floor… and the third—."

Sebastian smirked. "I just care about you two love birds."

"Yeah, okay." Blaine placed his phone down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He spent so many days in this room, laughing with Greg, fighting with him. Trying to love him but failing. He came to accept that some things weren't meant to be and that other things were. It was just the way life played out.

Time passed by, and eventually he was yawning, wondering what was taking Greg so long. Then his thoughts traveled to Kurt, wondering what he was doing. Blaine wondered what the beautiful boy would wear on their date… on their… their get together… that night. It would probably be perfect like always. He could hardly wait to see him again.

That's how love should be, Blaine thought. It wasn't that way with his boyfriend.

"Who you thinking about?" Sebastian said, still facing the TV screen.

Blaine shook his head, getting up and walking over to join him. "There's a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Blaine said shortly. "What are you watching?"

"_The Watchmen. _I think I'm going to text Kurt good afternoon, though. I want to see him this week. God, Blaine, he's so hot." Sebastian sat up and reached for his phone. "I love you so much for hooking us up. I mean he's playing hard to get but I'll give it to the third date before he's letting me pound into him."

Blaine ignored the way his friend gave a sinister smile, and the way he seriously felt like beating the shit out of him. "Don't text him until later. He's at work until tonight." he lied.

The taller teen frowned. "Damn. I guess it'll have to wait."

"Yeah." Blaine unclenched his fist and took a deep breath.

"Oh! Let's go to David's room really quick. He wants to set up a tournament in Call of Duty and I bet we can get the Warblers to kick the New Directions' ass."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "I was the best and you lost me, so that's not going to happen. They have me now… so…"

Sebastian stood up. "Then let's go set this shit up, stumpy."

Blaine shook his head. "Let's do it, but I can't stay long I need to talk to Greg."

His friend nodded and they hurried out of the room.

….

Kurt opened the door to Finn's room and as usual he and Sam were in there, both looking dead from the party the previous night. Kurt looked around the room and took a step in. Both looked up at him because of the noise.

He paid them no mind, stepping over clothes and some deflated looking football and walking over to Finn's wallet and picking it up.

"Dude, where are your piercings? And your hair is brown again!" Finn smiled, putting the controller down.

"No. I'm imaginary, Kurt." the blue eyed boy responded, "Your imaginary Kurt doesn't have piercings or pink tinted hair." Kurt pulled out a couple twenty dollar bills and backtracked out the room. Sam looked at Finn like he was an ass.

"Did you just let Kurt steal money from your wallet?"

Finn shook his head. "That was imaginary Kurt, he's not real."

Kurt skipped down the step by 2's and thudded onto ground. He shoved the money into his pocket and started towards the basement, not quite making it before his father was calling him out.

"What happened to your piercings? And your hair's all different?"

Kurt looked at his dad and shrugged. "I washed it out. I can always put it back in, it's temporary. And I just felt like taking them out. Those can go back in, too."

Burt hummed, turning back towards the television. Kurt felt that was a little too easy but walked towards his room once more.

"You look like my son, now." Burt told him. Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, trying to push the words away. He turned the knob and went downstairs.

….

When Greg got back to the room, both Sebastian and Blaine were gone. He rolled his eyes because of it. The grey eyed teen had spent his time preparing to convince Blaine that they should stay together, and he gets back and he wasn't even there. After putting his things away, he decided to call his boyfriend.

Blaine's ringtone went off and Greg looked around to see it lying on his bed. He rolled his eyes again. Typical. Blaine always left his phone somewhere when he wanted to get in contact with him. He hung up and reached for his boyfriend's iPhone, smiling at the wallpaper of Blaine's nerdy self throwing up the peace sign.

It was wrong, sure, and if Blaine walked in right now he'd probably be upset, but Greg did it anyway. He unlocked Blaine's phone, remembering the passcode was his mother's birthday, and went directly where he was dying to—Blaine's text messages.

Kurt's name was right at the top, meaning he was the most recent one that Blaine spoke to. Greg wasn't surprised at all, for some reason.

Apparently, they spoke all night. Now that surprised him. What could the two possibly have in common? Blaine was perfect—smart and gorgeous, and that other guy was pathetic. Greg lay back in bed and scrolled up to find out.

_**Oh no, she fell and the monster got her. Totes didn't see that coming. –Kurt**_

_**Wow this is really horrible. –Blaine **_

_**I did tell you that :p –Kurt**_

_**We should watch something else. Turn to channel 69 –Blaine**_

_**I don't think so, nasty. –Kurt**_

_**Hahaha but you want to. –Blaine **_

_**You're so pervy. –Kurt**_

_**But they're doing the thing I said I wanted to do to you in Italian. If you don't turn you won't be able to see it. ;) –Blaine **_

_**I swear to everything Anderson if Quinn's parents walk downstairs and catch me watching this you're a dead man –Kurt **_

Greg swallowed hard, not believing what he was reading. Blaine wanted to do something to Kurt, and told him in Italian? And apparently it was on the wank channel?

There was a time elapse of about 5 minutes until the next message was sent.

_**So are you watching? –Blaine**_

_**Yeah –Kurt**_

_**Do you like it? –Blaine**_

_**Yeah –Kurt**_

_**Me too. –Blaine **_

_**I don't usually watch things like this –Kurt**_

_**Why not? We can stop if it makes you uncomfortable –Blaine**_

_**No… I'm fine. I just don't really think about sex… well it's not that I don't think about it but, I just feel awkward. Those are somebody's children –Kurt**_

Greg raised an eyebrow. What?

_**Lol. You're nervous about having sex, aren't you? –Blaine **_

Whoa. He's a virgin? Greg smiled, sitting up in bed. This just got so much more interesting.

_**Yes –Kurt**_

_**You should wait until you're ready and everything, but don't stress it any more than you need to. It's beautiful and amazing when with someone you care about. Don't let anyone rush you though. –Blaine **_

_**Why do I get the feeling you're talking about Sebastian? & I can't wait to see you, dweeb. –Kurt**_

_**Lol I wasn't talking about him. Just speaking in general. –Blaine **_

_**And I miss you too, big head :D –Blaine **_

_**My head isn't big! :p Tell me a secret. –Kurt**_

_**You first. –Blaine **_

_***sigh* You're so difficult. Fine. You know who my crush is. –Kurt**_

_**That's a little vague don't you think? :p –Blaine**_

_**Yes I do but I don't care. Your turn. –Kurt**_

_**K. –Blaine **_

_**I hope that one day you'll let me be your first. –Blaine **_

Greg put the phone down and took a few breaths. He felt betrayed. He quickly grabbed a bag and began to pack a few things, deciding to go to home for a couple days.

He took his phone out and transferred Kurt's number into it before leaving the dorm room in a storm. Blaine and Sebastian didn't get back until five minutes later, and the curly haired teen went to his phone when he saw it blinking.

"All his things are gone—laptop, duffel bag… he must've had an emergency."

Blaine nodded at Sebastian's words. "Yeah. He left a message saying his father isn't doing well. Guess I'll talk to him tonight or something."

….

Blaine rang the doorbell of the Hudmel home and waited. He was pissed that after wasting hours commuting between Westerville and Lima, he didn't even get to do what he had gone there for. And it wasn't like he could call Greg when he was dealing with his father. The man had been sick on and off for a couple years. That was just tasteless for a person to do.

All that mattered now as he adjusted his bowtie and straightened his shirt, was that he would be spending a few hours alone with Kurt. He'd been looking forward to it all day and now, Blaine wanted to forget about everything else and just be happy.

The door was answered by a tall, husky man in flannel, dingy jeans, and a ball cap. He looked intimidating to say the least and Blaine definitely considered running for a moment, but instead he gave the man a soft 'don't-hurt-me' smile.

"Hi. You must be Mr. Hummel," Blaine flashed his teeth in a friendly gesture, but the man only looked at him.

"Yes."

Blaine cleared his throat, palms sweating. "My name is Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended a shaky hand and Burt took it firmly. He looked at this kid in front of him wearing wide rimmed glasses, a cardigan with lobsters on it, and a pink bowtie. The description fit the boy that Finn said had joined the glee club when they all talked at Friday night dinner.

"Finn and Sam are upstairs." He told Blaine, stepping aside.

The hazel eyed teen smiled, feeling nervous about what he was soon to admit. "Oh no, I'm here for K-Kurt."

Burt stared at him—green eyes piercing into the nervous teen. "Hm."

"Yes." Blaine looked around at the neighbors' homes for no reason at all.

Burt gave the kid another once over before letting the boy inside. "Come in."

"Thank you."

He watched the man move inside and start towards the basement door. Blaine closed the front door behind him and stood off to the side by the home's fireplace. He could feel Kurt's dad's eyes on him every once in a while, but kept his eyes down.

Burt wondered if this boy was the reason for Kurt's recent makeover as he knocked on the door and opened it. Kurt shouted asking who it was as the man looked away from Blaine and down into his son's room.

"You have company." he responded.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, and Blaine smiled just because he loved the way Kurt said his name. It didn't sound like when anyone else said it. It was special.

"Yes." Burt said shortly, leaving the door open and going over to the couch. Kurt announced that he'd be up soon and Blaine started rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet as he waited.

Burt sat on the couch and continued to stare at him, succeeding in making Blaine as uncomfortable as he could possibly ever be. He smiled shyly and nodded, before pretending to admire the drapes.

"Lovely home you have here, sir."

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled down at the rug he stood on.

"So you go to McKinley, I'm guessing."

The boy nodded. "I just transferred there."

Burt looked at him and nodded. "Okay."

"I used to go to a private school a couple hours away called Dalton Academy, but my folks relocated."

"Dalton, huh?" Burt repeated nodding, "I almost sent my boy there."

Blaine found this information interesting. "Yeah?"

He continued to nod. "So what are you two up to tonight?"

_Why am I sweating so much?_ "We were, um, just going to go to the m-movies."

Blaine smiled nervously as Burt read him like an open book.

"Are you the one he went on a date with last night?"

"Um, well—"

"Answer faster."

Blaine gulped. "We double dated together, yes."

Burt stared at him for another few seconds without speaking, but luckily Kurt came upstairs; a hood over his head as he rushed towards the door.

"Be back before 12, dad."

He opened it and sped out, and Blaine quickly dismissed himself too. "Goodnight, Mr. Hummel. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Enjoy yourself," Burt said with thin eyes, like he didn't even mean it.

Blaine ran to follow Kurt who was already by the vehicle. He laughed a little nervously and unlocked it, holding the door open for Kurt. "Why are you running, exactly?"

"Hurry up," Kurt answered, not showing his face. Blaine raised an eyebrow but shut the boy's door, turning to go to the driver's side. He could see Burt in the window and gulped, quickly rushing to get inside.

He pulled off after strapping in, and turned the radio on low. Kurt still hadn't looked up and Blaine felt himself getting upset because of it.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

The boy shook his head. "He has a shot gun, you know. I was just looking out for you."

Blaine smiled. Well that was unexpected and scary news. "I'm glad to see you care, but I meant why are you wearing a hood? It's beautiful out."

Kurt didn't answer and Blaine frowned, pulling to a stop at a red light.

"Look at me…"

Kurt shook his head no, putting both hands over his face, and Blaine laughed at him, going to move them.

"Will you stop? Look at me, please Kurt?"

Kurt finally obliged, moving his hands and looking over at a bright-eyed Blaine. He saw the boy's eyes turn from playful, to shocked, to… to… he didn't know. He watched Blaine adjust his glasses, pushing them up his nose before reaching out and pulling Kurt's hood off. He was met with a chestnut brown haired boy, not a piercing in sight, rosy cheeks, and a beautiful, coy smile.

Blaine didn't realize his lips were parted until Kurt was laughing nervously.

"Wow," he said with a nervous grin, "is it that bad?"

Blaine quickly shook his head no but couldn't get words to come out.

Kurt nodded, "The light is green."

Blaine snapped out of it, taking a deep breath and stepping on the gas. He continued to drive, desperate to get to where they were going so that he could look at Kurt for as long as he wanted.

"I thought I'd show you what you missed while you were living in Westerville," he said with a laugh, though Blaine could hear just how nervous he was.

"I love it," Blaine answered quickly. He stopped at a stop sign and sat there a while, turning to see Kurt again. The other teen smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Blaine nodded. "It's like I'm finally seeing you." He leant over as far as his seat belt would allow. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed, not believing that someone could turn him into this, but then he remembered that this was who he was.

"Thank you Blaine."

Blaine finally drove again, and it was incredibly quiet. They both wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. So instead of speaking, Blaine turned the radio up a little higher rested his hands between them. The last thing he expected was for Kurt to place his hand on top, nervously lacing their fingers together. He looked to his right and found Kurt looking out the window, but could see a clear smile on his face. Blaine smiled too.

* * *

_A/N: I have a strong feeling they're gonna end up making out. I also have a strong feeling that there will be angst, and skank!Kurt will be back with a vengeance. My feels are rarely wrong about fics I write lol. _

_Song used: Catch Me I'm Falling - Toni Gonzaga_

_I hope you review :) Thanks for reading. _

_-Janelle_


	6. Chapter 6

**YGM**_  
_

_A/N: Curious: did anyone notice the title of the story was said in the last chapter? :) Just curious. _

_Also, I'm eternally grateful for the reviewing and the feedback and the following and favoriting. Love you all, and I will be better about responding to reviews! I will! Starting now! _

britbojangles_ speedy update of Hashtags inspired me._

_Sofia said yesterday that I should update tomorrow and if this chapter sucks, BLAME SOFIA BECAUSE I WROTE THIS FROM SCRATCH. Yes, like baking cookies. _

_Enjoy. Lol. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The ride to the movie theater near Blaine's old place consisted of shy glances and nervous smiles. It also consisted of hand holding; something that made Blaine's heart rock against his chest. Focusing on the road sometimes got hard because of it. The way that Kurt's finger twined with his and the way his thumb smoothed over Blaine's felt unreal. Having someone touch his hand had never felt _perfect _before. These observations led Blaine to wonder how he'd survive a kiss—that was if Kurt would even want to kiss after hearing that he was still with Greg. Of course the thought nagged at him constantly. Just knowing that he was still in a relationship with Gregory and that he couldn't keep his mind off of Kurt, knowing that he spent the short time that he did get to sleep dreaming about what Kurt's lips tasted like, and how'd they move against his own, all of it made Blaine believe he was a horrible person. But despite the guilt he should be feeling, he really wanted to kiss Kurt. Like really, really.

Maybe it was weird that after how they met, and after the few first conversations they shared, that Blaine still found himself so infatuated with his new friend. It was very weird actually, because he was sure Kurt wanted him dead at one point. But now as the two rode in Blaine's comfortable car, holding hands and smiling at one another every so often, the teen couldn't help but feel that what they'd be in the future would more than outweigh what they were when they first met.

It wasn't long before Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the huge mall. There were a few people that were strolling around, some heading towards the theater and others toward the restaurants and stores. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before letting go to put the vehicle in park. He heard his friend take a deep breath and exhale, sitting back and turning to face Blaine.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine smiled at him nervously, but was more than ready to get out of the car. Kurt nodded as an answer as he undid his seatbelt.

"I am. What is it that we're supposed to be seeing exactly?"

Blaine smirked. "You'll see when we get in there."

He laughed when Kurt gave him _that_ look, and Kurt smiled afterwards, calling the nerdy boy a 'difficult dweeb'. They got out of the car, and before Blaine could lead Kurt towards the movie theater, Kurt had stopped abruptly.

Turning back to face him, Blaine smiled softly with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no I just," Kurt gestured to his hooded sweater, "I wanted to leave this in the car."

He unzipped the dark hoodie as Blaine stood idle watching. He had been curious as to what Kurt wore underneath it the entire ride, especially after the elder had shown him how much he changed his appearance.

Kurt shimmied out of the sweater, left in a red and white striped long sleeved crew neck shirt and his tight blue jeans. He coyly turned towards the car to toss the clothing inside and Blaine quickly pressed the car remote so that Kurt could easily open the door. So what if he took a little peak as the boy bent over to stuff the sweater into the back seat? Could you really blame Blaine when Kurt had a round ass like _oh and he's back up and looking at me. _

"So," Blaine smiled. His face was a bright shade of pink. "You look really… I like your outfit. I like… everything looks so nice."

Kurt bit his lip as he tried not to blush himself. He looked away at the mall, avoiding Blaine's adorable smile and eyes trailing not so subtly as he probably intended over his body.

"Thank you. You do too." he answered. "Well, I'm all ready to go."

"Sure."

They began to walk together towards the large theater. Kurt observed the shows that would be playing, trying to guess which one it was that Blaine considered to be his 'favorite movie'. He didn't see anything that stood out, to be honest.

Blaine took a glance around the parking lot to see if anyone was around. There were a few people heading back to their cars, and other vehicles pulling in. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, so the boy closed the distance between them and linked just an index finger with Kurt's. He noticed the startled jump it received and smiled at his _friend _reassuringly.

"Is this okay?" Blaine looked around again and deemed it safe. Usually, he'd never attempt anything like this—no public display of affection with another guy, not even Gregory since they'd been together. But he couldn't help but want to be couple-y with Kurt. The spark and the chemistry was there and he wanted to remember this later.

Kurt looked around shyly and nodded his head. "I-It's fine."

The corner of his lips curved into a small, beautiful smile. Blaine couldn't help but mimic the action, a small smile of his own painting his lips. They got a little closer with each step and Kurt even linked all their fingers together.

The walk was about a minute away. Kurt held the door open for him when they arrived at the theater's doors and Blaine smiled his gratitude before entering. Both headed towards the kiosk where Kurt observed the unfamiliar theater as Blaine printed out the tickets he reserved.

"This place is pretty large. The theaters in Lima are much smaller."

Blaine nodded as he responded. "This town is a little bigger and this is the only one here so I guess they took that into account."

"I see."

An annoying ding sounded with each button Blaine pressed on the machine. Kurt took the time waiting to look around. He smiled at a few couples playing at the arcade. There were some playing a zombie apocalypse game; a boy wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as they focused on the shooting. There were two playing a fighting game and the girl slapping her date playfully on the arm after she lost. Kurt thought it was adorable, and being able to do that with someone and not be judged would be absolutely wonderful.

Blaine put the tickets in his pocket as he noticed Kurt smiling softly at the people across the theater. He checked his watch and smiled, looking over at the photo booth.

"We have about five minutes. Do you want to take a few pictures?"

Blaine pointed at the photo booth and Kurt looked over, a smile taking over his face at the realization.

"That sounds great. Let's do it."

They walked over to the booth and Kurt slid in first, followed by a grinning Blaine who adjusted his bowtie. He put some coins in the dispenser and they both looked at the huge screen in order to pick a frame.

"Hm…" Blaine scrolled through a few '_OMG' _and '_BFF' _and ones with beaches and butterflies until Kurt told him to stop.

"This one is cute." Kurt selected the one with cheesy hearts floating at the top and Blaine laughed.

"I didn't take you to be such a romantic." he said, confirming their choice. Kurt shoved him but couldn't help but laugh too.

"There's still a lot you have to learn about me, I suppose."

"Noted." Blaine responded softly. "I guess you'll have to teach me all of it."

Kurt nodded, lost in a swirl of hazel and amber. "I guess I will."

They both looked at each other for a while before the photo booth's timer sounded. Kurt moved closer to Blaine and smiled at the camera, and Blaine quickly eased his arm around the other boy.

They both gave happy smiles at the camera until it flashed. The timer started again and Kurt put his hand in front of Blaine's face and smiled widely. It flashed and Blaine laughed, slapping him away.

"You're not playing fair, Hummel."

"Fine," Kurt looked back at the camera and smiled, not knowing Blaine was doing the cliché bunny ears behind his head.

The next couple flicks had them sticking out their tongues and Blaine flexing his muscles while Kurt laughed in the background. One had them smiling at each other after getting distracted, and another them pressed cheek to cheek and grinning like children.

The final picture was about to start and Kurt licked his lips, enjoying the feeling of Blaine wrapping his arm around him once more. He shifted a little and smiled nervously before speaking.

"I um, I owe you a kiss… on the cheek. Remember?"

Blaine looked away from the screen and at Kurt as he nodded. "Yeah."

Just something as artless as a smile from Kurt had Blaine feeling like he could float to the moon. He was sure that Kurt's smile would be the death of him. Kurt's lips in general would more than likely finish him. His smile was sure and eyes a crystal blue as Kurt spoke again. "Okay."

The timer was at 3 when Blaine felt Kurt's lips on his cheek. He smiled at the camera and fought hard not to turn and meet those lips with his own. Instead, he let Kurt press the softest kiss on his skin and enjoyed it, internally cursing when the camera flashed and Kurt pulled away.

They looked at one another blushing softly. The images began to print and Kurt was the first to break their stare as he reached down for the first printing, laughing at the pictures and pinching Blaine in the thigh when he noticed the bunny ears behind his head in the third one.

Blaine continued to smile at him and watch Kurt's reaction to the flicks before finally grabbing the second printing. His eyes trailed directly to the last picture and remained there. The happiness in his eyes was evident as Kurt kissed him. It was so obvious that he was falling for this boy.

"I look weird." Kurt said it more to himself than to Blaine. He heard laughing and turned to his left to see his friend shaking his head.

"You look amazing, Kurt." he was told in return. "But do you like the pink hair color and piercings better?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I like me now better. It's just been a while, and seeing myself like this," he looked down at his clothing and coiffed his hair, "I wasn't usually happy when I looked like this. Now, I look happy."

Blaine watched Kurt staring down at the photos. "Can I hear some more about it?"

Kurt smiled. He pulled out his wallet and slid the photo strip inside. "Quinn and I started the skanks because we weren't particularly pleased by the way things were happening in our lives. I had my problems at McKinley and she had hers. The full story I'll leave for another day, I guess. Today we're supposed to enjoy ourselves, right?"

Blaine nodded, though he was curious to hear more. "True. Let's get out of here though. It'll start soon."

"Okay," Kurt smiled and accepted Blaine's hand as the younger teen helped him out of the booth.

"But I do want to hear the rest of this." Blaine released Kurt's hand and let him walk up front, "And I'll tell you about my past, too."

Kurt smiled at him, blushing a little when he noticed Blaine's eyes landing on his lips. Despite all the crushes Kurt had on guys in the past, this guy was the only one that could make his heart race like something straight out of the Daytona 500. No one could tell him this wasn't something special.

The employee took their tickets and motioned towards the rear end of the building. "Theater 17 all the way down and to your left." He gave them the stubs and a typical 'enjoy the show' greeting.

Kurt read the ticket stub and smiled as he followed Blaine towards the end of the theater. "_Singing in the Rain_ is your favorite movie?"

Blaine smiled as they swayed through the building, casting a glance back at his date… his… get together partner? Oh, forget it. He looked at his date. "Is something wrong with that?"

"I think it's awesome actually." Kurt put the stub in his pocket and smiled. "I'm just wondering why you brought me here to see it when we totally could've stayed at home and watched it together."

_Yeah, _Blaine thought, _us alone in my room is a great idea, Kurt. _He smiled to himself as they turned the corner and headed towards the theater. The last thing on his mind would be watching the movie if he had Kurt locked up in his room right now. In fact, he wondered how they'd get through their studying for the project the next week. It would be hard. Especially if Kurt kept rocking his hips like he was right now, and wore jeans that looked like they had to be cut open in order to get out of them. It would be very, very _hard. _

Blaine pulled the door open to the theater as they stepped inside. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around himself because of the cool temperature. It was an act that Blaine didn't fail to notice as he followed the taller boy up the pathway.

"Wow," Kurt looked around the theater. "It's completely empty."

"And I happen to think that this will answer your question as to why I brought you here." Blaine smiled, grabbing his friend around the waist. "Nobody else will be coming to see this when everyone interested could watch at home, right?" he winked and pulled Kurt towards the first level. "This means that we have an entire theater to ourselves."

Kurt bit his lip trying not to smile too wide. He always seemed to be blown away by Blaine and the things the boy did. "I always thought the suspenders and glasses were some sort of image you wanted to put up to make people think you were smart but the gears actually turn in that brain, huh?"

"You know what," Blaine went to grab Kurt but the elder took off, running around the theater. Blaine smiled as he chased after him, skipping up the steps and cutting across the rows. An advertisement for toothpaste came on the screen as Blaine hopped a few chairs and sped up on Kurt.

Kurt laughed harder and harder, trying to outrun the shorter teen behind him. Of course he had a lot more working for him like longer legs and better vision, perhaps, but Blaine seemed very persistent. Naturally Kurt would have to almost slip over someone's left over popcorn bucket and help Blaine catch up to him after all.

He felt Blaine grab him from behind and smiled widely as they collapsed into the seats crossways. Blaine started moving his fingers over Kurt's navel until the boy was in tears from laughing so hard, twisting and turning to get away from his grasp.

"Take that back," Blaine teased, tickling the boy harder. Kurt tried to slap at his hand but Blaine put all his weight on Kurt as they half sat, half lay on the chairs in the theater.

"Never," Kurt laughed, arching his body and trying to get away.

"You're going to regret that, Hummel."

Blaine moved his hands up Kurt's chest and to his underarms, his legs draped over Kurt's so that he wouldn't get kneed in the nuts. He found himself grinning too, drunk off the sound of Kurt's laughter as the boy got teary eyed, still fumbling beneath him.

"Take it back—"

"F-Fine! Fine!" Kurt giggled, trying to catch his breath, "I take it back Blaine!"

Blaine smiled widely as he stood up, fixing his bowtie and cardigan as if nothing happened. "Good."

Kurt took long, drawn out breaths, sitting up in his seat and still laughing. He sighed heavily when Blaine sat down next to him.

"That was mean."

"You were mean first," Blaine moved closer to him and relaxed back in the chair. "So are we sitting here, then?"

It was another minute before Kurt had caught his breath and got the giggles out. Blaine thought he was so adorable, and the thought that not everyone got to see this side of Kurt made him feel even more special. The brown haired boy looked around and pointed to the top of the theater.

"Let's go all the way up top."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good to me."

He liked watching Kurt walk away. If given the choice of which he'd rather do; watch his favorite movie ever or follow behind Kurt for the next hour and forty five minutes, he'd choose the latter. An ass that gorgeous should've been sinful.

Kurt took a seat in the last row and got comfortable. Blaine bit his lip as he slid in the seat next to him, wrapping his arm around the elder boy.

"You good?" he whispered softly into Kurt's ear, noticing the faint blush he wore despite it being relatively dark in the room. Kurt nodded for a moment before standing up.

"Mm… I think I want to go to the front now." He walked away and Blaine stared at his ass for a good few seconds before getting up to follow.

Kurt went down all of the steps until he was at the first row. He sat directly in the middle and looked up at the screen. Blaine followed, sitting next to him again—to his left this time— and smiling at the beautiful boy beside him.

"Are you sure this is where you want to sit? I mean we're awful close and you could hurt your neck."

Kurt nodded. "I'm positive. We should experience Gene Kelly up close, don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt once more and got comfortable, smiling when they relaxed into each other. That was until Kurt stood up again and looked around; a pointing finger to his chin as if he was considering a move.

"Changed my mind." Kurt started off back towards the aisle and Blaine smirked, watching him go again.

"Okay, goldilocks. But please make up your mind. The opening credits are coming on."

"Oh hush," Kurt said, swaying up the steps. Blaine licked his lips as he followed him. Jesus.

Kurt took a seat in the center of the theater, finding the distance comfortable. Blaine made his way into the row and gave him a pointed look, something that only made Kurt grin.

"Are you sure? Because we're not getting back up."

"We aren't?" Kurt asked playfully, patting the chair next to him.

Blaine bit his lip and looked away momentarily. "I'm serious, Kurt. If we get up again, you're getting tickled again."

"I don't like being tickled."

"You sure? You looked like you liked it. I mean you were laughing and gleeful—"

"I don't like it, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, taking a seat next to Kurt for the third time. His boyf—his friend scooted closer and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, and the younger teen smiled as he wrapped his arm around him again.

"We should sing along with them." Kurt recommended; his eyes fixed on the screen. Blaine nodded against Kurt's head.

"For sure. I've been waiting to hear that voice of yours."

Kurt smiled, though Blaine couldn't see it. He continued to look at the screen as the dialogue began on the movie, and Blaine held him closer.

It was about ten minutes in, after the both of them got extremely comfortable—Kurt with a hand on Blaine's thigh and Blaine rubbing patterns on Kurt's lower back, that Kurt decided he'd switch seats again. He smirked before standing up and looking towards the back again.

"I changed my mind—whoa!"

"Oh no you don't," Blaine grabbed Kurt into his arms, laughing as Kurt came tumbling down into his lap. Kurt laughed and held on to the hazel eyed teen's cardigan for dear life begging not to be tickled, and Blaine was merciful enough not to.

"Fine. But now you have to sit in my lap and watch it."

Kurt grinned as he turned around, sitting in the chair between Blaine's legs. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his midsection and draw him closer, and he instinctively lay back on Blaine's chest.

This was all very intimate. He should say something. Blaine closed his eyes as his heart sped up, and he figured Kurt could probably hear and feel it, but he enjoyed the closeness of their proximity a little while longer, reveling in the perfect fit of Kurt in his arms, and the way the brown hair teased his face. Soon enough he'd tell Kurt what happened today.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Kurt asked; his eyes still fixed on the movie. He chuckled softly at something Don Lockwood said and waited for an answer.

"You can't because you aren't moving until the movies over."

Blaine's lips moved slowly next to Kurt's left ear during the response. He felt Kurt nod slowly and saw the boy lick his lips.

"Well can you move? Because I'm thirsty. And I want candy too. Mike & Ike's. The lemonade blends, please."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's face, kissing his jaw softly. Kurt bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and celebrating how wonderful that felt. They were both quiet for a moment longer, and Blaine placed another quick kiss to the boy's jawline.

"But if I get up, I won't be able to hold you like this…"

Kurt ended up biting his lip harder when Blaine moved his face and started to kiss him near the ear; short, hot breaths fanning the skin there. He looked at the movie screen hoping maybe he'd be able to fight off an erection if he did that.

"The quicker you go, the quicker you can come back." he mused. A gasp left his cherry lips when Blaine started to kiss him on the neck, and he had to close his eyes because Blaine was using his tongue and teeth at the spot around his tattoo and it felt _really _good when he did that. Kurt didn't know being kissed on the neck could elicit a feeling of this nature.

"A few more seconds," Blaine whispered into his skin, kissing Kurt a little more languidly. He bit down softly, starting to suck a spot below his ear, and made a mental note of where it was because of the gasps Kurt was letting escape. He liked those sounds. Maybe he could get them to come out a little louder—fuck.

Blaine needed to tell him first.

Eventually, guilt got in the way of what his lips were doing, and Blaine urged Kurt from between his legs. Kurt opened his eyes and eased into the seat next to Blaine as the teen got up.

"I-I'll be right back. Lemonade blends, right?"

Kurt nodded, licking his lips. "Y-Yeah. Thank you."

"Sure, beautiful."

Blaine pushed the frames up his nose and Kurt didn't miss the way the boy adjusted his pants as he walked down the row and out the theater. He waited until Blaine was completely out of sight to adjust himself too, because holy hell he'd never done anything like this and it was making things a little hot in the cool theater. Already he missed Blaine and it'd only been a few seconds. He sighed, sitting back in the chair and looking at the movie. A musical number came on and he began to sing alone.

_Fit as a fiddle and ready for love.  
I can jump over the moon up above.  
Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_

_I haven't a worry, I haven't a care,_  
_I feel like a feather that's floating on air,_  
_Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_

You know what was weird? Blaine was acting weird. Kurt hummed to the song, thinking about it himself. He thought for sure he would've made a move to actually kiss him by now. Like on the lips, instead of dancing around it. But something seemed weird. Kurt made note to talk about it when they got back, but for now, he watched the movie and smiled. For once, Kurt Hummel was actually happy.

….

"I'm going to tell him." Blaine mumbled to himself, walking the silent hallway back to theater 17. "I'm going to say that Greg and I are still together, and that I went to break up with him, but he had an emergency. Shit, that sounds like a lie!"

Blaine cradled the candies under one arm and held the diet coke he bought in his hand as he opened the door. Some dialogue between Don and Cosmo was being exchanged on screen and he smiled when he found Kurt submerged in the movie, thankfully still in the same seat.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine and it did nothing but light up the teen's face.

"Diet Coke and Mike and Ike's. Now no more interruptions."

Kurt smiled as he took the items, sipping some soda before putting it in the cup holder beside him, and opening the candies up. Blaine sat next to him and stared at the screen nervously. He felt something being held to his lips and smiled, parting them so Kurt could pop it in.

_A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter. _

Blaine chewed on the candy as Kurt ate one for himself. The elder slid a little closer, starting to feel cold again, and Blaine wrapped his arm around him once more.

"Better?" Blaine asked sincerely. Kurt nodded, smiling up into his eyes. He gave Blaine another candy and lay his head down on the teen's shoulder.

"Yes. Thanks."

"Anytime."

The time was spent watching the movie all alone in the big theater, singing along to lyrics and laughing about little lines in the musical. Kurt told Blaine that he resembled Gene Kelly and the adorable smile it emitted from the nerdy boy was too much to handle.

Over time, they felt themselves getting closer and closer. Eventually, Blaine and Kurt were pretty much in the same seat again—Blaine holding him right by his side, and Kurt with his legs draped over the shorter teen's legs. They ended up locking their hands together as Kurt looked down at them. It felt so right.

"So why haven't we kissed yet, exactly?"

Blaine licked his lips at the question, steadily looking at the screen. "I want to so bad…"

"But," Kurt cut in, curious as to the answer.

"But," Blaine continued, "I—When I went to break up with my boyfriend, he ended up going home to check on his sick father. We never got to have the conversation and I… I don't know how it would make you feel if I kissed you knowing I still hadn't gone through with ending things yet."

Kurt looked up at him and Blaine sighed, continuing. "I… I want you so much Kurt. I want us so bad it hurts, but he—"

"I get it," Kurt nodded, sitting up in his chair. "You're with him and that's where your heart is—"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "He is not where my heart is at all. I just didn't know if you'd want to kiss me… or if you'd want me to kiss you when I still have someone who claims me, you know?"

"Yeah." Kurt looked at the movie. Suddenly, he didn't feel too great. The happiness was good while it lasted though.

"I really want to kiss you though."

Blaine said the words looking at the movie screen.

_All I do is dream of you  
The whole night through  
With the dawn I still go on  
Dreamin' of you.  
You're every thought, you're everything,  
You're every song I ever sing  
Summer, winter, autumn, and spring._

"And I want to kiss you." Kurt replied softly.

_And were there more than 24 hours a day,  
They'd be spent in sweet content just dreamin' away.  
When the skies are gray! When the skies are blue!  
Morning, noon, and night-time, too!  
All I do the whole day through  
Is dream of you-o-u!_

Blaine changed focus from the movie to Kurt. "I swear as soon as I get home I'm letting him know it's over— Fuck it. I'll call him now."

Kurt watched Blaine pull out his cell phone and head to the exit. He smiled, grabbing the soft drink and taking a few sips. Of course he should feel guilty but he didn't. And sure breaking up with someone over the phone sucked but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. He wanted to know what it'd be like to have Blaine Anderson's lips on his.

And if it would be anything like he imagined, it'd be the first kiss of a life time.

….

"Hey, babe."

Blaine leant back against the wall. "Greg. How's your dad?"

Greg smiled at the television as he watched _Friends. _"Oh, you know," he said mocking sadness, "same ol' same ol'."

Blaine frowned. He was supposed to be there for him at times like this but that didn't feel like his role any more. "We need to talk. Now, actually."

"Sure," Greg scrolled down to Kurt's number in the new phone he bought. "What's up, my love?"

"I… I think we should take a break… and I'm sorry to do this over the phone but I missed the chance to say everything earlier with you leaving so abruptly. So, um, it had to be done this way."

There was a long silence as Greg nodded on the other end, putting the TV on mute.

"You want to see other people, don't you?"

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. "Even if I didn't want to see other people, there were a lot of things during our relationship that showed me we wouldn't work out."

"And you weren't even willing to try with me, huh Blaine?" Greg stood up, his finger still hovering over the number.

"Are you kidding me, Gregory? I tried constantly. I did nine months of trying. One of us had to be the smart one and realize we could do better—"

"It's Kurt. Just say you like him better. You got bored of me and you wanted the bad boy—you wanted the thrill, Blaine. Just say it—"

Blaine exhaled, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "You obviously don't understand, and I won't explain it to you because you won't listen anyway, Greg. Just… I'm sorry that things turned out this way—"

"You'll be back, Blaine."

Greg hung up and Blaine shook his head, staring at the screen before turning it off completely. He went back inside, happy that he was a free man, and all but jogged up to the place where Kurt was waiting for him. The brown haired boy smiled when he saw him approaching.

"So…"

"I love this song," Blaine held his hand out and gestured to the floor on the lower level with a head nod. "Dance with me."

Kurt smiled, accepting it. Blaine pulled him up and led him to the wide open space, twirling the boy and smiling as he drew him closer. Kurt didn't fight this time as he automatically linked his arm around Blaine's neck, placing their cheeks together. Blaine placed both hands on Kurt's lower back as they danced with one another. It started out easy and gentle, the both of them gliding across the tiled floor to the music. Blaine smiled, tightening his grasp and whispering into his date's ear.

"I dare you to sing to me."

Kurt blushed. "I don't get the truth option this time?"

"Nope."

He smiled when he felt Kurt giggling against him, grinning at the soft musical sound of his laugh. Kurt took a deep breath. He hadn't sung for anyone in a long time, but if it had to be anyone, he was content with it being Blaine.

_Life was a song,  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
This is what I'd say to you_

_You were meant for me_  
_And I was meant for you_  
_Nature patterned you_  
_And when she was done_  
_You were all the sweet things_  
_Rolled up in one_

Blaine closed his eyes as he listened to Kurt singing in his ear, along with the lyrics. The man had the voice of an angel and Blaine was in love.

_You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me free  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me..._

_But I'm content_  
_The angels must have sent you_  
_And they meant you just for me..._

Kurt clutched Blaine tighter as he finished the last line, moving even closer. Blaine whispered the word 'perfect' in his ear as he continued to move him back and forth, taking the lead as the two danced slowly across the theater. His heart sped up when he felt Kurt press those soft lips against his skin again.

"That song kind of fits what I'm feeling right now, you know." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, running his hands lower down Kurt's back and settling them on his hips. He pressed the boy closer into him until they were flush together, not really dancing anymore, just sort of standing there embracing.

"I think that you should be my boyfriend."

After Kurt tensed in his arms, Blaine squeezed tighter and continued.

"Not now… there's no rush. I know I just got out of a relationship literally five minutes ago, but I'm going to give you time to consider it." Kurt closed his eyes as he rested his chin onto Blaine's shoulder. "I hope that you say yes because I'm so freaking crazy about you, Kurt."

He pulled back so that he could look Kurt in the eyes. The specific blue there had slowly become his favorite color over the past week. "So think about it. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I will."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. The two of them continued to hold each other, moving slowly even though no music was on. Blaine brushed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, smiling at the adorable blush it garnered.

"I still want to kiss you."

Kurt smiled. "I'm not stopping you."

They locked eyes, smiling at one another before moving in a little closer. A little closer was all it took before Kurt felt his lips meeting Blaine's in the first real kiss he ever experienced. The smile slowly left their lips as both focused on moving theirs experimentally, ignoring the booming of their hearts against one another's chest and reveling in the delicious feeling.

Blaine was so far enamored with this boy; he didn't think he'd be able to ever understand it. Kurt tasted like candy and soda which was perfect because Blaine was sure Kurt was unhealthy for him just like the combination. The things his heart was doing and the way his body temperature had rose—there was no way any of it could be safe. It wasn't. Yet he couldn't stop. In fact, he let Kurt have his way, acting as his pawn as Kurt used those delicious lips to devour each and every inch of his mouth. He moaned; sliding his hands into the tight back pockets of Kurt's jeans as the elder slid his tongue over his own. Kurt nibbled on his lower lip and sucked on the upper one, shifting his head to the side and pushing his tongue further into Blaine's mouth.

They both started whimpering after a while as Kurt cupped Blaine's face and dominated the kiss, and Blaine let his hands roam over Kurt's ass. Another song came on as Blaine pushed the boy back towards the chairs and laid him down, crawling on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment—both swollen lipped and voracious, before reconnecting their mouths into a steamy kiss.

Kurt lay there and whined as Blaine took control. His experienced tongue worked its way around Kurt's mouth and started to suck on his tongue, eliciting a wide array of favorable sounds from the boy's mouth. Blaine began to get greedy, wanting to hear more and more of that. He bit gently on Kurt's lip before sliding down the seats, all until he had access to Kurt's neck.

"_Ahh… nghh…"_

Blaine sucked hard on Kurt's neck, licking and kissing and biting on the pulse point until the sounds got louder. He was so hard that it was embarrassing, but instead of thinking about that he focused on moving around Kurt's neck until he found the spot that drove him absolutely insane.

"_Oh my goddd," _Kurt moaned, writhing beneath him.

_Got it. _Blaine thought to himself with a grin as he sucked a spot beneath Kurt's jaw. Seeing the boy fall apart like this was too freaking good to be true.

Eventually, Kurt acknowledged the fact that he'd more than likely cream his pants if they didn't do slow things down a bit.

"Blaine…oh, Blaine…"

Blaine stopped what he was doing but remained with his lips a centimeter near Kurt's neck, breaths coming out erratic against the skin and making Kurt shiver. "Yes?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We need to cool down… I…" he paused before he could spill all the beans. "We should take a break."

Blaine nodded but didn't move. Leaning forward a bit, he whispered in French.

"Mais je veux courir ma langue le long de votre cou et vous faire déguster." _But I want to run my tongue along your neck and taste you, _he said.

Kurt gulped. It's funny how all of the sudden Blaine was fluent in French. "Ah… umm… god."

Blaine smiled, sitting up. "Fine. We can stop."

Kurt sat up too, getting comfortable again. He looked at the movie and smiled, noticing Blaine smiling too out of the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe a little more kissing wouldn't be so bad."

….

Maybe it was bad that a little more kissing turned into almost engaging in sexual activities in a movie theater about 10 times. That had to be a record for one sitting. Kurt smiled as he sat back in Blaine's car and remembered their date. It could be called a date right? He recalled every feeling, every taste, and every smile that crossed Blaine's lips. He pulled out the picture strip and looked at them, smiling at them all.

He was happy.

Blaine drove, whistling along to the radio. At just about every stop sign, he'd lean in and give Kurt a chaste kiss, tell him how beautiful he was, and sing a little One Direction. Kurt would laugh and blush like mad.

He was happy.

They pulled up to Kurt's place and Blaine walked him all the way to the door. They stopped before Kurt pulled out his keys and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing the boy and picking him up in the process. Kurt laughed as Blaine put him back down, the both of them sharing a flirty gaze before leaning in.

The best part about this was the next kiss was always as good as the first. It never lost its spark, it never got _normal_, and it was just as perfect. Kurt smiled into it, his hands gliding up Blaine's chest and hanging onto his shoulder as they deepened it.

Blaine took a moment to pull away. "I had such a good time tonight."

He started kissing Kurt again in small pecks across his lips, smiling at the gorgeous laugh he received.

"I had fun, too."

"So what do you say we do it again sometime?" he held Kurt by the hips and stared into those lovely eyes, awaiting a response.

"Hmm," Kurt drew it out dramatically and Blaine smiled, eyeing his lips, "I'll think about it."

"You have a lot of things to think about, Hummel."

Kurt smirked, leaning in to kiss Blaine again. It was quickly reciprocated.

"I guess I do. Goodnight."

Blaine smiled as Kurt took the hoodie from him and turned away to unlock his door. He bit his lip, staring down at that ass.

"Goodnight, handsome."

Kurt opened the door and went inside, smiling dreamily at Blaine. "Call me when you get in?"

"Definitely."

Blaine backtracked down the pathway, smiling goofily as Kurt slowly closed the door. He fist pumped on his way to the car and may've jumped in the air like a lunatic.

Or a fool in love.

Kurt sighed against the door before turning to go inside. The first thought on his mind was calling Quinn, but that quickly died down when his father and Carole were staring at him from where they sat on the sofa.

"Your neck," Burt said, staring at his son, "has lip shaped bruises."

Carole looked at Kurt with wide, knowing eyes. She didn't know about the wardrobe change, but hearing the story behind these hickeys was what really interested her.

"We went to see a vampire movie in um, 3D. And it was the whole experience. Amazing, really."

Burt only stared at him and Kurt quickly exited before a shot gun materialized out of thin air.

….

Blaine felt like skipping, but that was gay, so he walked up to his doorway.

In the midst of his celebration of the perfect night, he didn't notice Greg's car outside his home, or the boy sitting on his steps. It wasn't until he was about to walk up them that he realized his now ex-boyfriend was blocking his path.

"We need to talk."

Blaine stared down at him—his ecstatic mood slowly dwindling by the second.

"Greg what are you—"

"We need to talk. It's important."

Blaine sighed, looking to see if his parents' cars were outside and motioning up the steps when he realized they must be out at dinner. "Can we make it quick? I have public school in the morning."

Greg shook his head. "I apologized about that."

Blaine walked past him so that he could unlock the door. "Whatever."

Inside, Greg slowly approached the couch and sat down. He smiled over at Blaine and waited for the boy to join him, but Blaine only stood off to the side.

"You must've been with him. I smell cigarettes."

The hazel eyed teen rolled his eyes. He still knew he needed to shower before his parents got in, just in case that was true.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes. Okay?"

Greg nodded. "I got all night, gorgeous—"

"Greg, don't call me that."

"Right." Greg sat back and grabbed the remote. "Sorry, _Blaine_."

Blaine went upstairs to get undressed and hop in the shower. He tossed his phone on the charger and grabbed a towel, heading off to the bathroom.

Greg heard the door close and quickly pulled out the prepaid cellphone he bought. He went to Kurt's name and sent a text.

….

"I don't know. But… I don't think I'll be showing up in skank gear tomorrow. I mean I haven't decided but, I don't want to." Kurt lay in bed after getting out the shower and talking to Quinn. He shook his head as his fingers trailed over the marks and smiled as he remembered Blaine putting them there.

As Quinn spoke, he heard his phone give off the text message alert. He told her to hold on as he checked it.

_**Yo Blaine. Did you fuck yet? If not I want my money. –x**_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the message.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Let me call you back."

They hung up and Kurt responded to the message.

_**Who is this? –Kurt**_

_**It's Tommy, stupid. Did you fuck the virgin or not? You promised me next, Blaine, so quit stalling. Plus it's 20 bucks every day he doesn't let you fuck, remember that too. –x **_

Kurt couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked at the number and it didn't look familiar at all, so he decided to call Blaine and see what was going on. He had to be home by now.

The phone rang twice before a different voice answered in a rather annoyed tone.

….

Greg smirked after sending the text. He sat down on Blaine's bed and waited for a reply.

_**Who is this? –Kurt**_

It was only about one minute after sending a response that Blaine's phone began to ring. As expected, it was Kurt, and Greg smirked before going into straight fuck-off mode.

"Hello?"

"Blaine…?"

"It's his boyfriend. What do you want?"

….

Kurt pulled the phone away in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Boyfriend?"

"Greg," the boy answered shortly. "We met last night…"

"Blaine… but he broke up with you…"

The line was quiet but Greg finally spoke. "Why would you think that? I'm at his place right, now. He told you we broke up?"

Kurt thought about the texts and felt a tear prickling at his eyes. It couldn't be true.

"He said… he went to see you at Dalton today… and y-your dad is sick…"

Greg sounded more and more confused as Kurt continued. "Um, Blaine didn't come to Dalton today. And there's nothing wrong with my dad, Kurt. Are you okay? He's in the shower right now but I'll put him on if it's important—"

"No," Kurt felt a tear falling down his face. He couldn't believe Blaine would lie to him like this. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry… I-I…"

"It's okay." Greg responded, still appearing to be confused, and doing a damn good job. "Sebastian is totally head over heels though, I should say. I'm sorry about last night. He'd kick my ass if I didn't say it." Greg laughed.

"I gotta go," Kurt hung up shortly after and looked back at the text messages. This couldn't be happening. Blaine couldn't have been just trying to take his virginity and pass him off to his friends, giving random guys his number and betting it all on money. That could not be the case.

But the texts… and that conversation… it all said something totally different.

Kurt wasn't happy any more.

….

Blaine got back downstairs and Greg was sitting there waiting for him.

"Ok. What did you want to talk about, exactly?"

Greg shook his head. "You need to rethink this."

"I don't want to. Maybe we can rethink it after a break but right now I need to be away from you."

"What did I do?"

"It's both of us. Sometimes you're on and sometimes you're off," Blaine explained tiredly. "You deserve someone who is willing to deal with that. My patience wore thin."

"Ok." Greg nodded, looking back at his ex. "So you think that Kurt won't have some on days or off days? Are you just going to get tired of him too?"

"You are two different people, Greg. He's not an insensitive bastard."

It was harshly silent. Blaine watched Greg accept the words and stand up.

"You are though."

He slammed the door behind himself and Blaine winced at the sound. He rubbed tiredly at his blurry eyes and regretted even letting him in in the first place.

But he had no idea.

Blaine locked the door and rushed back upstairs to call Kurt. A conversation with him would be sure to wipe all of this away.

After calling five times, he considered the possibility that the boy could've went to sleep. They did have a long weekend after all. For some reason, he didn't believe that Kurt would just go to sleep after such an amazing night, if Blaine could speak for the both of them, but he accepted it.

The night really was amazing, though.

….

Blaine had a weird feeling about all of this. Something wasn't adding up. His texts weren't being answered, and his calls were being ignored, he was sure of it. Blaine shook his head, hoping to see Kurt and make sure everything was okay. That'd have to wait until second period, though. For now, he walked towards his locker and began to swap books for first.

"I hope you took our advice and brought a change of clothes, loser!"

Blaine turned around and saw the three jocks from Friday approaching him with a large cup of a grape slushy in hand. Blaine didn't know what was happening, but with everyone else scattering away he knew it wasn't good. They smiled at him as they moved closer.

Then, Blaine saw Kurt out the corner of his eyes. He had pink hair and piercings all over his face—a black denim vest laced with skulls and a white V-neck, black jeans and a bicycle chain connected to them, and big black boots. He stomped past the scene, Karofsky freezing as he walked by. Kurt looked between the jocks and Blaine, seeing the pleading eyes of the nerdy boy looking at him, but rolling his away as he continued walking.

Blaine watched him go as his heart broke; the feeling directly after that being ice freezing his body as the slushy collided with his face. He gasped as it chilled him and some even dripped down into his eyes.

Laughter followed shortly after as the boys pushed past him. He stumbled into the lockers and fell.

The late bell rang as the boy caught his breath, trying to get the gunk out of his face and possibly find a bathroom. A pair of hands helped him up.

"They got you pretty good."

* * *

_A/N: I'll do something special for whoever the first person is to correctly guess who came to Blaine's rescue. _

_Also, Greg. You suck ass. _

_Songs used were from Singin' in the Rain :)_

_Sorry for mistakes! _

_Review? :( pweeze._

_-Janelle_


	7. Chapter 7

**YGM**

_A/N: Retweets just got updated. I can't talk for long, so go read :) Oh, it was Quinn, by the way. And thanks for the fab reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The late bell rang as students cleared off to their classes. Kurt stuck a cigarette behind his ear as he walked down the long hall to his first period classroom. His focus remained ahead of him; trying his best to ignore any and everything around him. It would be possible if it wasn't for the sound of a body hitting the steel lockers, and students laughing at the outcome. Kurt tried his best to ignore it, to remember the messages on his phone and the conversation with Greg, but the laughter rang in his ear like a bell.

He continued to sway down the hallway in route to his History class. The halls were less crowded now, save a few football players lagging behind. Kurt fought not to glance behind him, knowing the sight of Blaine helpless on the ground would more than likely make him weak. Honestly, Kurt felt he'd been weak long enough. For a whole entire week, Blaine had him fooled. Blaine made him believe that he could actually be who he was before, and fall in love, and have happiness and all that other bullshit stupid people chased after on a daily basis. But Kurt refused to be fooled anymore.

Mrs. Cera was at the chalkboard when he entered the classroom. Kurt huffed as he walked straight to the back of the room, taking his seat at the very last desk. Of course he had no intention of taking out his books and getting any work done. Today was one of those days that he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck.

A couple football players and Cheerios sat near the corner of the room wearing the same ignorant induced smiles they always did. Kurt listened to their conversation with a clenched fist.

"It was crazy. They just slushied the new kid. He looked like he wanted to fucking cry!"

"Wait, who? Not the adorable transfer student, right?" one cheerleader asked.

"Yes, him! He's a fucking nerdy faggot. And he joined glee club on top of that. Definitely had it coming."

Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, ignoring the odd stares it garnered as he slammed the door behind him. If his father wanted to complain about him cutting another class, he'd just have to complain.

Kurt headed for the school's exit, but not before glancing back down the hall to where the 'incident' happened. He could see Quinn give him a look as she shoved a disoriented Blaine into one of the restrooms. Kurt could only roll his eyes as he kicked open the side entrance to the school, immediately pulling the cigarette from behind his ear while pulling his Ed Hardy lighter out of his pocket. Quinn could get sucked into Blaine's bullshit, but he wouldn't. Blaine probably did this type of things to tons of guys. Fuck, probably even girls. You think you know a person, but trusting people only turned out to bite Kurt in the ass. But who could he blame? Nobody but himself. Time after time, Kurt let himself fall too quickly. There was Finn, and that turned out to be a fucking catastrophe, and then Sam which Kurt didn't even like to think about. Now there was Blaine… a guy who made him feel amazing, and all of it was for a fucking game.

Kurt shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away. He leant against the building and took a puff from his cigarette, closing his eyes and letting the smoke relax his nerves.

There was always a plus side. At least he found out before it was too late.

….

"They got you good."

Blaine felt a firm pair of hands helping him up. Everything that was happening around him was still a blur, and despite the fact that there was flavored ice in his hair and ears, a large amount seeping into his eyes, and he was sure that some had stained his outfit, (not the best day to wear a creamy white cardigan with a matching bow tie) despite all of it, the only thing he could think about was watching Kurt walk away. It was just like Kurt didn't even know him.

For some reason, that hurt more than anything a bully had ever done to him. And bullies had made Blaine's life a living hell. Throwing a drink in his face wouldn't even make the top ten list.

Quinn watched silently as Blaine leant against the locker. He pulled his glasses off and shivered a bit; eyes shut tightly to prevent any more of the slushy from getting in. She sighed, wondering why the hell her friend walked by and let this happen. The last time she checked, they were pretty fucking close.

With Blaine apparently showing no intention of speaking, Quinn decided that she'd take control of the situation.

"Hold on, lover boy. Let me get your shit."

As Quinn bent down to get Blaine's bag, she heard someone quickly approaching. Who it was did nothing but make her roll her eyes.

"I have warm towels and novelty shampoo… its Hello Kitty brand but works like a charm, no matter your gender. Also, Artie is willing to loan you his back up sweater, right Artie?"

Artie quickly nodded his approval to Rachel as he pulled up beside her. "For sure bro. Please take the sweater. Keep it, if you want."

Rachel made sure to ignore Quinn's presence as she stepped a little closer to Blaine. "I bought this for him after the last time he got slushied. It has a little reindeer on it."

"No thank you, Rachel. Artie." Quinn pushed the brunette back a little to give Blaine some space, though she did take the towel and shampoo.

The teen had yet to acknowledge anyone's presence... still trying to understand just why… just how Kurt could do him this way. Was he cool to hang out with away from his peers, but at school too nerdy to be seen around? Would he be Kurt's little secret? Because Blaine felt that he could do better than that, whether or not people saw him as a loser.

"He's good." Quinn continued, looking at both Artie and Rachel and hoping they'd catch the hint to go away.

"No, it's fine Quinn," Rachel insisted, moving forward once more. She held Blaine by the hand and recommended they come along. "Artie, get Blaine's bag—"

"Rachel," Quinn repeated as she held the bag out of Artie's reach, "get lost."

"I insist, Quinn," Rachel glared daggers at her former glee club member. "He's one of us now and we as members of the New Directions stick together when things get hard… unlike people who bail as soon as something gets a little difficult."

The skank smirked at Rachel's accusation. It always amazed her how full of shit some people could be. "Is that what you tell yourself? Does it help you sleep at night?"

Artie looked between the two of them tiredly. He for one missed having everyone in glee club. When the school year started and Kurt and Quinn never showed up to the first practice of the year, it wasn't the same. It wouldn't be the same.

Quinn moved closer to Rachel as she spoke, disgust flooding her smooth voice. "Who stuck up for Kurt? Was it you?"

Rachel kept a straight face, though regret began to seep through. "We didn't know how bad it was. Apparently he decided to confide in you instead of his best friend."

Quinn smiled, shouldering Blaine's bag. "Maybe it was because I was the one who noticed what was happening and not his so-called best friend."

Blaine stood idle against the lockers, listening closely. Maybe he'd get more insight on what happened to Kurt back then.

"Next time get your head out your ass." She grabbed Blaine roughly by the hand. "Now go to class Berry."

"Blaine you don't need to be around the skanks! They're horrible influences!" Rachel shouted after them. Blaine allowed himself to be dragged away, just wanting to melt into the ground. He could hear his parents now if they were to find out about this. His father already regretted having to remove Blaine from Dalton because of work. Of course, none of this would've have happened at Dalton, but Blaine was tired of hiding. He should be allowed to attend a public school without being bullied, just like the next guy should.

"We're going to the boys' room, just to spare you any further embarrassment." Quinn whispered in his ear, kicking the door open with her boot clad foot. She shoved Blaine inside and helped him wander over to the sink. He still seemed intent on not speaking, so she didn't pressure him at first. What was there to say, anyway?

"Put your head under the water. Don't worry I have experience. My expertise runs about a year and a half."

Blaine did as was told. The water was nice and warm after Quinn adjusted it; a stark comparison to the ice that had begun melting and leaving a sticky residue on his face.

As the blonde began to run her fingers through his hair, Blaine tried to put together the pieces. From what he could tell, Kurt and Quinn, just as the boy told him on their date the previous night, had decided to create the skanks because things weren't going the way they'd like for it to at McKinley. That must've meant bullying problems, which Blaine linked to the glee club. It wasn't hard to after the jocks pretty much announced that he'd need a change of clothes after finding out Blaine had joined the New Directions. If that was the case, Kurt wishing him god speed last week when he informed him he'd audition made so much more sense.

Quinn began working shampoo through the boy's hair, singing softly to herself. Blaine listened, but it automatically made him remember singing to Kurt, and Kurt singing to him over the weekend. He didn't think it'd be possible for his heart to hurt so fucking bad.

"Why'd they do that?"

Blaine mumbled the words before he even realized he was speaking.

Quinn gave herself a sad smile as she focused on what she was doing. Working through this cake of gel was going to be harder than she initially expected.

"They're a bunch of assholes who need to put people down in order to feel self-worth." She grabbed for more shampoo and lathered his hair once more as the boy anticipated the rest of her answer. "The only thing Karofsky and his idiot friends have going for them is this stupid football team that they can barely get a win on. Once the season is over, so will their pathetic lives be."

When Blaine hadn't responded, Quinn continued. "I'll make them back off of you, Blaine. You're lucky I like you, kid."

Blaine shook his head as the girl turned off the water. "Kurt said that Friday. He said he'd handle it. Today he just walked by. Should've stuck the middle finger up at me while he was at it. Hell, he should've thrown the drink on me his damn self."

"I'm curious to hear what the hell is going on between you two. I mean it seemed fine the other night—"

"He's been ignoring me since last night. I have no idea what went wrong." Blaine sighed, staring in the mirror. Yeah, his cardigan and bow tie were both ruined. And his eyes were incredibly red.

Quinn stood to the side, pulling out a cigarette. "Do you mind?"

Blaine shook his head as he continued to wash his face, splashing it with lukewarm water. Quinn watched as she inhaled the cigarette. He looked completely broken, and this look was something she'd never seen from a usually chipper Blaine Anderson.  
"Talk to me."

The curly haired teen dried his face and hair with a defeated smirk, glancing out the corner of his eyes to answer her. "I like him."

"Tell me something I don't know," the girl started to blow smoke rings before she smiled.

Blaine could only shake his head as he moved to put his glasses back on. Quinn could admit that she felt a little terrible about all of this. She didn't understand any of it, first of all, but on top of that, the look on Blaine's face spoke volumes. Like there was more to Kurt and Blaine than Kurt had led on. And now, seeing this happen… it was just hard to comprehend.

"I thought… we were… I-I don't know. I thought that I-I was special to him. We had an amazing weekend." Blaine continued to speak, gesturing with his hands. Quinn held the cigarette to her lips and breathed in. "We kissed, Quinn."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I had a boyfriend." The boy answered quickly. "He and my relationship wasn't the best. I've known Kurt for what… a week, and I feel more for Kurt than I've ever felt for Greg… my ex. And Greg and I have been through a lot. He was my first and I cared for him. But Kurt," Blaine shook his head at his reflection. Trying to explain his feelings were hard—especially since Kurt seemed to want nothing to do for him completely out of the blue. "I feel like I could love Kurt."

Quinn wanted to smile at the admission. With the late night call she received from her fellow skank last night, she thought that maybe Kurt may've felt the same way.

"I'm failing to understand what went wrong, here."

"You and me both," Blaine said, smiling sadly.

The door opened and in walked Jacob Ben Israel, apparently caught off guard by seeing the female present if the high pitch squawk that left his lips was any indication. Quinn glared at him as the smoke left her lips.

"Get out."

Jacob looked between both present and frowned. "B-But I need to pee."

"Get the fuck out, we're talking!"

Quinn threw her cigarette in his direction as the boy finally left, closing the door back behind him. Blaine sighed, walking to the wall and leaning against it. "I don't get it Quinn."

She nodded. They were in the same boat. "He told me on the phone last night that he was thinking about 'dressing up' today. Dressing up means dressing like the real Kurt Hummel. He has quite the wardrobe."

Blaine smiled. "I got to experience that last night when we went out. He looked beautiful. Not that he doesn't always—he just looked like… Kurt."

Quinn smiled as she pocketed her lighter. "Yepp. So needless to say, when he showed up this morning with an outfit similar to mine," she gestured to her leather vest and ripped jeans, "I was rather confused."

Blaine looked at the girl before closing his eyes. He just wished he could understand where they went wrong, because nothing was making sense. "I just need to talk to him."

"Don't." stated Quinn matter-of-factly.

"Why not?"

"I'll talk to him. You give him a little space. I know Kurt, and he may end up saying something he'll regret. You two don't need any more problems than the ones that you're dealing with. Especially since we don't know what that is, don't you think?"

Blaine looked hesitant. The quicker he could speak to Kurt, the quicker he could make everything right and solve this nonsense. He was willing to overlook whatever happened this morning just so that he could have his friend back. "I don't know about this, Quinn."

"Listen," she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to pump him for information. It could be anything—problems with his dad, I don't know. Anything. So I'll let you know."

Blaine nodded. It would have to do for now. "Okay."

….

That was much easier said than done.

Blaine didn't even bother going to first period after he and Quinn exited the bathroom. Instead, he went back to his locker where the remains of what was purple ice lay melted in a pool on the floor. Stepping beside it, he put in his combination and opened the locker, stuffing his soiled cardigan, button-up, and once beautiful bowtie behind his science book and slamming the door shut. He was left in a white undershirt that was maybe tighter than necessary, but it was better than wearing that sweater Rachel bought for Artie. His jeans were cuffed at the bottom as usual, and Quinn joked that he looked like someone straight out of _Grease _with what he was wearing.

Blaine accepted his book bag from the girl and was shocked when the skank gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off. He decided he'd skip class in the library (how hardcore) because his teacher wouldn't allow him to waltz into class without a late pass.

The time in the library was spent going over their texts from the weekend. Blaine wished he knew what he'd done wrong. Nothing made any sense, with the way Kurt just seemed to shut down out of absolutely nowhere, and all his brain wanted to do was take him to the worst place… to tell him that all of this was a game for the brown haired teen with the pink highlights. But that couldn't have been the case. He got to know who Kurt really was and he knew Kurt wouldn't mess around with him. Right?

The bell rang as Blaine stood up to leave. Second period was a class he shared with Kurt. Of course, he intended to sit next to Kurt and demand answers, but he respected Quinn's wish. Quinn said to leave it alone, so he would. She was close to him and hopefully she'd get to the bottom of it.

The classroom was already full by the time Blaine arrived from the third floor library. The distance to Mr. Klein's math class was quite the stretch from where he was previously. Kurt was at his usual spot in the back of the room, twirling a cigarette in his fingers and ignoring everything around him. The behavior was reminiscent to when the first met.

Mr. Klein helped him to realize he was just sort of standing in front of the class staring, so Blaine took a deep breath and came further in, neglecting to take the seat next to Kurt and instead sitting next to a jock—that Daryl guy that Kurt talked about, to be specific. You know? The gorgeous soccer player. Blaine noticed the other teen turn his nose up once he sat down, and because of it, he rolled his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes, Anderson?"

Blaine started taking his books out but shook his head no. The last thing he needed was another run in with more of McKinley's royalty.

"Good." the blond continued, "If there is, I'll just make sure Karofsky and his boys give you another welcome gift. We are quite generous here at McKinley."

Blaine was quiet, hoping this guy would shut up and maybe try to learn something. Daryl didn't seem to appreciate that too much.

"You know what, dork, I don't usually allow pathetic nerds to sit next to me," he whispered, "and I don't intend to start now. Go away."

"Daryl is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Kurt looked over to the commotion and saw Blaine… now in a t-shirt and crazy, wet curly hair, slouched down into his seat. Daryl smiled up at the teacher and gave his neighbor two hard slaps on the back.

"No sir, Mr. Klein. Blaine and I were just discussing something from the homework." he slapped Blaine on the back again and the nerdy teen jerked away. Kurt felt himself getting angry and basically had to remind himself that Blaine was an asshole before he got involved. Because Blaine was an asshole. He told himself this all night into the morning.

Blaine sighed as the teacher continued with the lesson. He couldn't bring himself to pay attention. All he wanted to do was talk to Kurt. He learned all of this stuff at Dalton his sophomore year anyway. He ignored his mind telling him to face front and at least pretend to pay attention. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone, hoping to everything that this _awesome _Daryl character wouldn't feel the need to tattle-tale. Though Quinn said to take it easy, he had to do it.

**_Please. Please talk to me. –Blaine _**

He shoved the phone back in his pocket and turned around to see Kurt's head on the desk. After Blaine assumed the boy's phone vibrated, Kurt sat up and reached for it, staring at the phone as if he was considering a reply, all before putting the phone back and returning his head to the desk.

Blaine felt his heart break again that morning.

….

"So how are you, dude?" Finn questioned as he slid next to Blaine at the lunch table.

"I'm seriously going to kick those guys asses." Puck added, staring across the lunchroom at the other football players. Sam sat down next to him and nodded.

"Don't worry, Blaine. We have your back."

"I'm fine. Really," Blaine smiled sadly, pushing salad around on his tray. "I mean, it's just a slushy. Worst could've happened."

Finn felt himself getting angrier as he looked at the other boys in lettermans laughing with one another. "Just because they didn't do the worst thing doesn't mean we're letting them get away with it."

Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina joined them shortly after. "Are you guys talking about the incident this morning?" Rachel questioned, giving no one a chance to answer. "You know, Blaine here thought it was a good idea to hang out with Quinn. Tell him about their reputation, Finn. About Kurt and Quinn's _Skanks. _They're nothing but trouble!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Quinn helped you?"

Blaine nodded; his mind on Kurt of course. Should he text Kurt again? Maybe… like last time… he'd think about answering. Maybe this time he'd actually answer.

"They're horrible influences, Blaine. Kurt smokes a pack a day and Quinn can drink like it's nobody's business."

"It isn't anyone's business," Puck told her. "Just be thankful that she was there to help him—"

"I was there to help him but I guess my help wasn't good enough."

Blaine sighed, scratching at his curly head. "It wasn't that, Rachel. I really needed to talk to Quinn about something."

Finn looked at him oddly. "Are you going to become a skank too? I mean I know it worked for them but—"

"I'm not." Blaine answered tiredly. "We seriously needed to talk. That was it."

Sam put his chap stick away and decided to change the subject. "Listen guys. Blaine is fine. He's a big boy. If he wants to talk to Quinn, Rachel, he can talk to Quinn."

The girl frowned as she glared at Blaine.

"Anyway, we need to get this whole slushy thing off your mind. Finn, Puck, and I are having a Halo tournament. You're coming over to the Hudmelevans, okay bro?"

Blaine looked up at them finally. Kurt probably would kick him out if he showed up. But what the hell?

"Okay."

….

"Pass the cigarette."

Quinn shook her head no. "Not until you talk."

Kurt smiled in disbelief. This chick was unbelievable. Homeless Brett sat down across from them where the group was underneath the bleachers. He just sort of started hanging around the skanks… he wasn't actually a skank. But no one felt like telling him to leave, so…

"I don't know what you want me to talk about, Quinnie."

"Then no smokes for you."

Kurt threw his head into his hands. "What the fuck—"

"Can I have some?" Homeless Brett asked. Quinn nodded and handed it over to him. "I don't know if it's strong enough for you, but sure."

Kurt watched Homeless Brett take a puff and then snatched it away before Quinn could get it back. "Ha. Stupid."

"So," Quinn kicked her feet up on a bench and stared at Kurt who was slouched on the ground. "Blaine—"

"Don't say his name around me."

She tried not to smile. "Fine. What's that cute little name you call him? Dweeb? Let's call him that."

Kurt mumbled something along the lines of 'only-I-get-to-call-him-that' and Quinn quickly asked him to repeat it.

"Nothing. There's nothing to talk about. He's a jerk and I was stupid to think he was different. So here I am. Back to my usual self."

Homeless Brett requested the cigarette back and Kurt took another drag before passing it.

"You should at least tell him whatever it was that he did. The boy is miserable."

"He's full of shit."

Quinn shook her head. "If you fuck this up, you're going to regret it."

Kurt decided he had enough of this conversation. He stood up to leave, pulling at his black vest. "I don't have to worry about any more regrets. He did a good job of fucking it up already. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Quinn shouted, considering going to follow him. The other skanks were further behind the bleachers and called her over, and when she realized Kurt wasn't going to answer, she rolled her eyes and went to join them. Homeless Brett stood up and went to follow behind Kurt.

"Dude?"

Kurt opened the school door and looked back at him. "What?"

Homeless Brett stepped the cigarette out before walking with him. "This isn't your usual self."

Kurt shook his head as they walked through the empty halls. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You told her that you were back to your usual self. This isn't you. You're someone totally different."

"You don't know me."

"But I do." Homeless Brett gave a goofy grin. "I remember you, bro. And if someone made you feel like that guy, then they must be good for you. You should listen to the lady."

Kurt stopped walking right in front of the choir room. Homeless Brett noticed he stopped and turned around, pulling his beanie further down his head. "Dude—"

"Get the hell away from me, Dr. Phil." Kurt drawled out seriously. The other teen nodded and continued down the hallway.

The bell rang before Kurt could get to a vending machine for a bottle of water, and he sucked his teeth, walking in the direction of Madame Fournier's room.

….

When Blaine arrived at French class, he had every intention of giving Kurt his space. He would totally do it if it wasn't for the fact that the only seat left open was next to Kurt's.

Kurt noticed Blaine walk in and saw that the only seat open was next to him. He sighed, but he could do it. Blaine wasn't worth his time.

The nerdy teen fixed his glasses and smiled at their teacher. She returned it as she spoke to the class, beginning attendance.

He slid in the seat next to Kurt and couldn't help but look at him. Even though his friend (yes, he still intended on calling Kurt his friend) had his piercings back, and returned the coloring to his hair, Blaine still couldn't help but think he was still amazing.

Kurt slouched down in his chair and pulled out his cell phone, probably texting Quinn, Blaine assumed. He realized, as expected, that Kurt wasn't paying him any attention, so he faced forward and focused on the lesson.

Time passed so fucking slowly. Quinn didn't want to have an interesting conversation, apparently, and of course he was well educated in the French language so this class did nothing for him. Being next to a person he was trying to hate wasn't helping either.

No… being next to a person he definitely hated. Yeah. That's what he meant.

Blaine focused on the lesson and felt a little more confident about what he was learning. Even though he believed Kurt was a better teacher, this would do for now. Madame Fournier handed out worksheets and Blaine accepted the papers from the person in front of him before handing it to his right.

Kurt took them without acknowledging Blaine and passed them forward. He then finished the exercises in literally two minutes.

Blaine took his time, pulling out his French-English dictionary and getting help from the girl on the other side of him when he needed it. Kurt took those moments to look at him. That shirt fitted _so _nice, but Blaine was still full of it.

Eventually, Blaine had completed his work as well. Out of habit he looked to his side and found Kurt staring at his phone again. He sighed, looking through the dictionary and writing something on a piece of paper.

It was the same piece of paper landed on Kurt's desk. He rolled his eyes when he saw Blaine's handwriting.

**_Je voudrais bien que vous me parlez. _**

Kurt read the French writing and shook his head. It said 'I really wish you'd talk to me' but all Kurt did was ball up the paper and toss it on the floor.

Blaine nodded before looking away and accepting the inevitable. What else could it be. Everything they shared must've been a joke to Kurt.

"Okay, classe. We will use the last few minutes of class to work with our partners on the research paper. Well, all accept Kurt and Blaine who turned theirs in. Bon travail, you two."

Blaine raised an eyebrow before shifting focus to Kurt. "We turned our paper in?"

Kurt stood up and put his pen away, taking his worksheet to the front of the class. Madame Fournier reminded him that no one was dismissed, but that didn't keep Kurt from exiting the classroom.

This was shaping out to be top 10 in Blaine's worst days ever.

….

"Who're you texting?"

"This guy." Kurt said shortly. He turned the music up to his iPod dock; a song by The Walkmen was playing.

Quinn sat up on Kurt's bed and looked around the room. It was evident that Kurt was about to redecorate. "I'm bored."

"Do something."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're being snotty and I don't like it."

"What do you want me to say, Quinn?" Kurt put his phone down and looked at her. Quinn placed both legs up on her friend's lap and smiled.

"What happened with lover boy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're not talking about this…"

"Oh, but we are." She slapped his phone away after he picked it up. "The dweeb likes you a lot. He told me this."

"Did he tell you he was a liar?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because," Kurt turned to face her, "he told me he broke up with his boyfriend. I called him last night, and his boyfriend answered the phone having no fucking clue what I was talking about. Oh, and read these."

Kurt mussed his hair before reaching for his phone once more. "Text messages from one of Blaine's friends."

Quinn looked down at them curiously, reading each one.

"He texted me last night when we were on the phone. Oh, and again when I was in fourth period… apologizing for 'drunk' texting me and claiming he had the wrong number. I wonder if this Tommy person told Blaine that he spilled the fucking beans."

Quinn shook her head putting the phone in her lap. "This doesn't prove anything. Anybody could've sent these messages. And someone drunk texting would at least have some typos."

"Well who would want to send them?" Kurt asked skeptically. "And why would he be with a person he broke up with before I let him kiss me? My first _real _kiss, Quinn. Stolen again by a fucking liar. Another liar."

The blonde stood up and took Kurt's phone over to his dresser. He watched her closely.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking this number. All of this sounds fishy. Blaine wouldn't do that—"

"You don't know him any more than I do, Quinn. And I asked you not to say his name—"

"Get over yourself." Quinn saved this 'Tommy' guy's number into her phone before tossing Kurt's back on the bed. "Listen, I still suggest you talk to _Blaine_" the girl intentionally dragged his name out, not caring whether her friend wanted to hear it or not, "or else as I warned you earlier, you're going to fucking regret this. You have a chance to be happy now and not many kids get that in high school. Don't fuck it up."

She grabbed her bag and gestured to the steps. "Now walk me to the door."

Kurt looked at her for a moment, ignoring another text that came in before standing to his feet. Everyone always thought they could solve other people's problems, but when it came to their own they didn't have a damn clue, he said to himself.

Kurt pushed his basement bedroom door open and walked into the living room. Just his luck, Blaine was on the recliner watching Puck and Sam play the video game. Finn looked up and smiled at his stepbrother and ex-girlfriend when they entered.

"Halo marathon?"

Blaine looked up because of Finn's dialogue. Kurt was staring at him but quickly looked away, shaking his head no and pushing Quinn towards the door.

"Bye Blaine," she called out before stepping out. She was met by the cool autumn air.

"Bye, Quinn."

"What," Puck said, looking around, "are we not here?"

Blaine smiled sadly. His eyes found Kurt who closed the door and stepped back inside, yanking a cigarette out from behind his ear. He walked to the kitchen, still not paying the house guests any attention. Blaine tried not to think about it. Instead, he stared at the television screen and reached for his glass of water.

Kurt moved around in the kitchen, not knowing what to do with himself. Everything Quinn said kind of hit him in the face, and in the back of his mind there was a lot of truth to it. Nothing was adding up, however, and that was what confused Kurt the most. He shook his head and took a deep breath, looking in the fridge for something to drink and grabbing a can diet soda. He took that and his cigarette downstairs.

Blaine heard the basement door slam rather loudly. In any other situation, he would laugh at the fact that Finn, Puck, and Sam all got scared because of the noise, but right now he didn't feel like laughing. Now, he only wanted some answers.

"I'll be back."

Finn nodded, snatching the controller away from Sam. "Okay, dude."

….

Kurt started taking down all the photos of him and his friends from the New Directions. It was about time he remade his room to suit the person he was now. That's what worked, anyway, he reminded himself. Fuck Quinn and Homeless Brett and Blaine and his dad, and whoever the hell else said otherwise.

He put up a poster of a punk rock group that he didn't care for, but it looked bad ass. It would do.

Footsteps coming downstairs made Kurt roll his eyes. "I don't want to play Halo, Finn. Get out."

"You're probably tired of playing games by now."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing in his room, looking around just like he did the first day. "I guess that's what I get for being so naïve."

It took a while for it to register that Blaine was there, and Kurt had to replay the words said in his head to respond properly. "What're you talking about?" he asked in disbelief. Blaine could not seriously think he was going to play the victim.

The hazel eyed teen smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders. "I fucking let you do it, you know? Despite people telling me Kurt Hummel is no good, and that the skanks are all trouble… I let you do it. So what was it, Kurt? You just pretended to be a sweet guy to fuck with the new, nerdy, dorky, dweeb of a transfer student?" Blaine went back over to the photos of Kurt's mom and picked it up, "Did you pretend to be this innocent guy under all of that bullshit you're wearing now," he turned back to him, "just so you could get a laugh out of me? Did you laugh with Karofsky and Daryl and all of those other guys after the jocks embarrassed me in front of most of the school, Kurt?"

"You have a lot of fucking nerve."

"Do I?" Blaine walked closer to Kurt who stood against the wall, angrily eyeing him. "I have a lot of nerve, Kurt? Do you do this with all the new kids? Let them get to like you and then let them fall flat on their fucking faces?"

"Get out."

"It's funny how I trusted you so easily, though," Blaine shook his head as he stepped closer. "It's my own fault for assuming the best in everyone."

Kurt looked away, trying to grasp everything being said. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the other boy. "A lot of things are your fault, Blaine. I love how you're trying to get out of lying and being deceitful by putting this on me."

Blaine stepped closer, now smiling skeptically himself. "I'm lying?" he pointed at his chest, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Obviously." Kurt told him. "I fell for your bullshit. I believed you to be this sweet guy who could make me laugh and feel special. I almost went back to the nobody I was because you made me feel like a somebody. But all of it was a façade wasn't it? You're as smart as you look, Blaine. You play the part; the suspenders, the nerdy fucking grandpa Johnson sweaters. I bet you don't even need those fucking glasses." Kurt gestured to Blaine's face but the boy had grabbed his hand and pressed him hard against the wall.

They both were frozen still. There was no space between Kurt's back and the wall, and his front and Blaine. His eyes locked with the shorter teens as Blaine's lips drew closer to his.

"What're you talking about? I'd never lie to you, Kurt. And I know you know that."

Kurt shook his head. Their proximity was too much at the moment, but he couldn't give in before getting answers. "Then what happened last night? Explain it to me."

The room fell silent again, save soft breaths breathed against one another. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and laced them together, resting them on the wall above their heads. "I thought last night was perfect," he said against Kurt's lips. The elder closed his eyes and Blaine looked at Kurt's lip ring, kissing him over it softly. The soft sigh Kurt released wasn't missed at all, and Blaine had to do it again. They both looked at one another before Kurt gave in and reciprocated, kissing the boy softly as they tightened their hands. Eventually, one of them had to pull back and get this straightened out.

"I have no idea why you're mad at me Kurt…"

Blaine's phone started ringing and both closed their eyes, snapping back to reality.

The younger groaned. "Fuck."

Kurt's heartbeat slowed back down to a normal pace once Blaine pulled away and reached for his phone. The name that flashed across the screen was _Gregory _and Kurt watched the boy suck his teeth and put the phone back in it's case.

"Why didn't you take it?" it was asked by Kurt accusatorily, and Blaine looked up at Kurt with an odd expression.

"Should I have?"

Kurt pushed past him and went to sit on his bed. That was answer enough. "You should go."

They both shared a look—Kurt's resembling annoyance and Blaine's more like confusion. The younger teen nodded and backtracked; walking towards the stairs, not saying another word. Kurt watched him go before shaking his head and pulling out his cell phone.

**_Sure I can hang out tomorrow. –Kurt_**

**_Can't wait. ;) –Sebastian_**

….

Another school day came and went. Neither boy spoke to each other. Kurt barely spoke to Quinn. It didn't matter, Kurt thought. She had Homeless Brett now and all his wisdom. There was a box of lemonade blends Mike & Ike's in Kurt's locker though, with the phrase for 'I'm sorry' written on them in French. Kurt sighed as he looked at them, and Homeless Brett walked by with a sassy "Mhmm" that Kurt did not appreciate.

All in all, he had to accept that things were what they were. Blaine couldn't have his cake and eat it to. It was either Greg or Kurt, and no amount of sorrys would change that.

After school, Sebastian picked Kurt up and they went back to his place. The ride was nice. They hit it off just like they had Saturday night—though Kurt had to admit it was a platonic feel for him. Sebastian may've had other feelings.

Some of the ride consisted of Kurt thinking about Blaine and he was happy when they pulled into Sebastian's driveway. It helped to get his mind off things.

Inside, they went straight to the couch. Kurt denied wanting anything to drink and Sebastian smiled as he took a seat next to him.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is cool. I'm in the mood for something funny though."

"Long day?" Sebastian asked, flipping through channels. He moved close to Kurt and threw an arm around him.

It felt nothing like when Blaine did this.

"Yeah, you can say that," Kurt answered. He tried to get comfortable but nothing was working, and Sebastian smiled at the squirming teen next to him.

"Sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine."

Not much happened for the next 10 minutes. They watched _Tosh.0_ and laughed when the host said something funny, or a ridiculous video came on. During commercial breaks, Sebastian would start up conversations and Kurt would respond, trying to forget. That was until Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's thigh and began to kiss him on the neck. Too much, too soon.

"So," Kurt tensed up, "what did Blaine tell you when he spoke about me?"

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt's next with a grin. "That he had an amazing guy for me to meet. Also something about French lessons or… I don't know. I only listened to the description he gave me to make sure you were hot… and god you're so hot, Kurt." He moved back in and started mouthing at Kurt's neck again. Kurt moved back again.

"What else did he say?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That's all. Why?"

"He didn't make any bets with you?"

"Well yeah," Sebastian said, and Kurt's heart dropped. "Sunday when he came to Dalton, we went to our friend's dorm and bet that the Warblers would beat the New Directions asses in Call of Duty."

Kurt nodded. That wasn't the bet he was talking about—_wait, what? _"He came to Dalton Sunday?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. To call things off with Greg, unfortunately. But I told that ass clown he had it coming. He didn't want to listen," the green eyed teen moved in closer, this time going for Kurt's lips, but Kurt maneuvered around him.

"So… hold on."

"God, Kurt, c'mon."

"He and Greg broke up?" Kurt asked. Suddenly he didn't feel so good. Ironic.

Sebastian nodded, evidently bored. "By phone or something lame. I think Greg's dad was sick or something... I don't care. Look, did you come over here for me or to talk about Blaine?"

Kurt sat up. "So I'm guessing you have no idea I'm a virgin?"

The Warbler sat up as well, now smiling widely. "You're a virgin? Shit… Kurt. I'm even more turned on right now…"

That was it. Kurt heard enough, and like everyone and their mother was telling him, he screwed up. "I have to go."

"No-no-no," Sebastian grabbed him back closer and went in for a kiss, "stay a little while."

"Sebastian," Kurt stood and looked around, "I really have to go."

"This can't wait?"

"No."

Sebastian sat back on the couch, shaking his head. "Listen, do you think maybe Blaine can pick you up? I kinda have someone coming over in a few."

Kurt glared at the boy. Apparently he was a horrible judge of character. Despite Sebastian openly admitting to having a booty call on the way, Kurt couldn't help but say it.

"Thank you."

He turned towards the door, grabbed his coat, and exited the home.

….

"Let's go hang out, lover boy."

Quinn walked towards her car after waiting for Blaine to get out of glee club. "Where would you like to go?"

"Where's Kurt?"

"With some Seth character. Or was it Seton? No.. Sheldon. Whatever that guy's name is that you double dated with…"

"Sebastian?"

"There you go." Quinn chewed on her bubble gum and unlocked her car door. "So… where do you want to go?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't feel like hanging out anymore."

* * *

_A/N: So yeah. I didn't like it but hopefully you did. _

_For those who read my other stories, I'm trying. I'm going through a dry spell... there's usually times when all I want to do is write, and then times where all I want to do is read lol, so basically I had to force myself to write this. I won't be doing that any more though because I have this fear it'll show up in my work. Nobody wants that. You don't deserve that. Quality comes first, right? _

_Anywho, thanks for reading as usual. I'm probably forgetting something important, but IDK. Love you all. _

_-Janelle_


	8. Chapter 8

**YGM**_  
_

_A/N: So I had this surge of energy where I was like 'woooo! I'm going to write!' but then everything I wanted to happen in this chapter happened in like 3,000 or so words, lol. And that stinks. Then I spent the rest of my afternoon trying to stretch this longer, making it up as I went along. Horrible, I tell you. _

_For _Hazy84. _You're too sweet for your own good. The encouragement helped, dear. _

_Also _sailorjupiterox _because you make me think of Saturday mornings as a kid when I watched Sailor Moon religiously. Ha ha. Thanks for the glorious support. _

Siesandboots (200th Reviewer YAY), emelyamezcua, Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan, Happensinablink, KL41NE, thexcat, CearaMary, OnceUponATimeTheEnd, DarkestFlameUchiha, Sianii … _one day I will find you all and hug you. One day. When you least expect it. _

_Enjoy the chapter everyone. I own nada. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean you don't want to hang out? C'mon we need to put a plan in motion!"

Blaine shook his head at Quinn. At this point, it was of no use. If Kurt was with Sebastian then this was a lost cause, especially after Blaine explained to Kurt how Sebastian was. There was no way that the two would just be hanging out as friends, not if Blaine knew anything about his old buddy.

Quinn frowned at Blaine, showing how much she disapproved of him backing out of their plans. She needed to talk about the whole text from 'Tommy' situation, and figure out whether or not Blaine was still with Greg. As much as she liked the nerdy boy, if there was a chance that he was playing Kurt in any way, she'd give him hell for it. Of course, she knew (probably just as much as Kurt did) that Blaine wasn't doing that. The only reason there was even an 'if' was because she had to at least pretend to be on Kurt's side in the matter.

Blaine motioned over to his car and gave a sad smile. "I'm just going to go home."

"Why? I don't take being cancelled on lightly." Quinn smiled as she spoke, pulling a cigarette from inside her jacket pocket and fishing around for her lighter. She hopped up on the hood of her Altima and waited for an explanation. Blaine only shrugged and looked around the parking lot; a few glee club members were trailing out to their cars at this point, and Rachel happened to be giving him a dirty look.

"He's with Sebastian, Quinn. As much as I love the guy, he can be a bit of a jerk. I can't remember a time he hasn't put his dick before anything else." the teen explained this as he rocked back and forth in his loafers. If Kurt felt that he'd rather find refuge in Sebastian than him, then who was he to sit around like an idiot and wait? "I'm just going to go home and do homework. My math teacher Mr. Klein gave us a whole entire packet to do."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You both are dumber than I thought."

Blaine stopped mid step and turned back to the pink haired girl, giving her a curious look.

She smirked as she lit the end of her cigarette. "I expect this from Kurt, but c'mon, Blaine. Don't you have a reputation for turning your tests in before everyone else and starting on your homework in spare time? I figured some of that head knowledge would spill over into your allotment for common knowledge."

"I have common knowledge." Blaine quipped back, not sure where the girl was going. But Quinn was quick to give him an answer.

"He may be with Sergio, but the idiot is in love with you. Nothing is going to happen."

"H-He's not…" Blaine blushed, looking away, "It's Sebastian, and he's not in l-love with me. Somebody in love with me would at least tell me what the hell is going on. If anything, I was a joke to him, Quinn. And if that's the case, you should tell me now so that I don't waste any more time thinking about him."

Quinn smiled. These boys were pathetic. "A fool in love wouldn't tell you what's going on because he's an idiot—hence the term '_fool'_. And I think it's time you and I have a talk. It can be done here since you don't want to go anywhere, I guess."

She pulled out her cell phone, cradling the cigarette between her lips. Blaine watched her, eager to know where the skank was going with all of this.

"First things first, lover boy," she scooted her body further back on the hood of the car, "you weren't a game to him. After the talk I had with Kurt yesterday, I found that he really cares about you, as he should," she smiled, nudging him on the arm when he walked closer, "but he really thinks that you've been lying to him. Look, do you recognize this number?"

Blaine accepted Quinn's phone from her and looked at the unknown contact. The number didn't seem to ring a bell. "I don't think I'm familiar with it." He tried dialing it into his phone and sure enough, nothing came up in his contacts.

"Well, Kurt got texts from this number the night of your date, after you dropped him off." She took another puff from the cigarette, letting smoke fill her lungs. "They gave off the impression that the sender meant to text you, and they asked if you 'fucked the virgin yet'. They also made it seem like you betted this person that if you couldn't get it done quickly, you'd have to pay them 20 bucks a day, and then asked you to hurry up because you promised them that they could fuck Kurt next."

Blaine looked from the number up to Quinn. "Well that's complete bullshit. Kurt couldn't have believed that, right?"

"I don't know if he was sold just then. But what happened next probably did it."

Quinn turned her head to blow the smoke away as Blaine urged her to continue. She nodded and told him to relax.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, baby boy. Now, Kurt called you to see what was going on, and that's when it happened—Greg answered the phone."

Blaine's face dropped completely, pretty much mimicking what his heart was doing. "Greg? Why would… oh fuck."

Quinn continued hoping that they were coming to a solution of sorts. "I don't know what they talked about because Kurt never told me, but I can say that he got the impression that you two were still together, so I'm guessing that Greg denied you two ever breaking up.… You two did break up right?"

"Quinn, are you kidding me? Yes!"

She smiled. "Just making sure."

"I broke up with him, but he was at my place when I got home… told me he wanted to talk. I got in the shower first though, so—"

"So your brilliant ex-boyfriend cooked up an evil scheme that caused all of this mess? Wow. That stinks."

Blaine pulled out his cell phone and unlocked it. "I'm taking this number with me."

"With you where?" Quinn questioned. The girl put her cigarette out as she anticipated a response.

Blaine pocketed his phone, taking out his car keys in the same swing. It was about time Gregory learned a valuable lesson. "I'm going to make sure that he doesn't ever speak to Kurt again."

"Okay, bad ass." She winked as Blaine retreated, walking towards his car. It'd be a bit of a drive to Greg's place, but this needed to be done.

Quinn sighed as she watched him go. Now she needed to find a new person to hang out with. On the plus side, this mess was a few steps closer to being solved.

Quinn hopped off the hood of her car and glanced around the parking lot. Maybe Homeless Brett was still in the vicinity. Before she could check and see, a phone call was coming in from a frantic, embarrassed Kurt.

"Hi stupid."

"Q! I fucked up."

She smirked. "What's new?"

Kurt had walked a couple blocks away from Sebastian's house and onto a main road. "What are you doing? Can you come get me?"

"I'm just leaving school. Where are you?"

Kurt looked up at the street sign. "Jefferson and Lynbrook. Why are you still at school?"

"I happened to be waiting for lover boy to get out of glee club. But I can't talk and drive. It's dangerous. Stay there, I'll see you soon."

"Wait! You're with Blaine?"

"Gotta go." Quinn smiled as she hung up. The girl reached into her pocket for a pack of gum and pulled out a strip of Winterfresh. She placed it in her mouth and chewed as she turned the key in the ignition. Thankfully, all of this would be over soon, but Kurt could stand to suffer a little longer.

….

Blaine had almost run over a cat. It was this that made him realize that he should probably calm down, and slow down. He wanted to be in one piece when he arrived at his ex's place.

Part of him wanted to be mad at Kurt. To be truthful, all of this could've been avoided with a simple conversation. Blaine didn't have a single clue as to what was going on with them and it literally hurt his chest when Kurt decided he didn't want to talk to him. After that date… that kiss… holding Kurt close to him… all of it. It all hurt. But, if Blaine had any say, none of it would happen again. He had every intention of making things right. He couldn't wait to give Quinn a huge hug for finding out that information, too.

Maybe another half hour passed before he was pulling into the boy's parent's driveway. After stopping at Balducci's for hot soup, the ride was extended a little longer. Blaine licked his chapped lips, trying his best to get a hold of his emotions before walking in there. It was possible that in this very moment, he had never been more upset with anything that ever happened in his life than he was with Greg for hurting Kurt. It wasn't even about himself anymore. He'd been beaten and battered in the past, both physically and emotionally, but when it came Kurt… Kurt would not be touched if Blaine had anything to do with it.

He went to 'Tommy's' phone number in his phone as he got out of his car. The path to the doorway was short. It had been quite some time since Blaine had been here; most of their meet ups were at Dalton, but since the school was closed today, Blaine knew he'd more than likely be here.

He rang the doorbell and waited quietly, soup in one hand and phone in the other, wearing his most sympathetic look. It wasn't but a few seconds before someone was shouting they'd be there soon, and maybe thirty seconds before the door had opened.

"H-Hi," Blaine said with a small smile. Greg looked shocked to see him there, but quickly returned the smile. "Can I come in?" Blaine asked.

"Sure! Come inside, please. How's everything?"

Blaine walked in and shrugged, turning back to his ex with a sad expression. "I, um, wanted to talk to you. Things are… I just needed you."

Greg smiled even wider. _I told you you'd be back, _he thought, motioning over to the sofa. "Come sit, gorgeous. We'll talk."

Blaine nodded, looking around. "Where's your dad? I know he's been under the weather so I brought him a little soup." He smiled sadly and offered the bag to Greg. "Can I see him?"

Greg, quick on his feet, shook his head no. "He's not here right now… doctor's appointment. But I'll make sure he gets it when he comes home."

Blaine smiled as Greg took it and walked back towards the kitchen. "Thanks." _Liar. _He stepped further into the home and went to sit on the couch. Greg's phone was within reach of him, right on the coffee table, and so was another phone he wasn't familiar with. If his instincts were correct, that was _Tommy's_.

There was movement around in the kitchen as Blaine settled back on the sofa. A text alerted his phone and he went to check it around the same time Greg returned to the living area.

**_I'm so sorry. –Kurt_**

Blaine put his iPhone on sleep mode and went back to his act. His ex sat down close to him on the couch and made sure their bodies touched.

"What's going on with you?"

Blaine sighed. "It's… I was stupid. I left you for a guy that didn't give a damn about me, and you tried to tell me but…"

Greg tried to hide his smile as he moved to cup Blaine by the chin. "What happened, baby?"

Blaine shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I just came to ask for your forgiveness, Greg."

Greg nodded. "Of course. You know I love you, Blaine."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Definitely!" Greg kissed him chastely, smiling as he pulled back and adjusted Blaine's bowtie. "You know this is how it's supposed to be always. You and me, Blaine. That pierced tramp had no business in your presence. You're way too good for him."

Blaine pulled out his phone and nodded. "You're right. I'm going to call my parents and let them know I'm spending the night."

Greg smiled. "Sure." As Blaine went to unlock his phone, his ex started to kiss him on the neck. Greg's hands wasted no time undoing the buttons to the hazel eyed teen's shirt. Blaine tolerated it as he went to the phone number and pressed dial.

While Greg all but threw himself on top of Blaine, his prepaid phone started ringing. Blaine closed his eyes after realizing his suspicions were confirmed, exhaling deeply.

"Shit," Greg sat up and grabbed the phone. He figured that it would be Kurt trying to dial it, but instead he noticed it to be the number of the person who was sitting right next to him. Blaine smirked as the grey eyed teen realized what was happening.

"You not gonna get that babe?"

Greg turned to Blaine, eyes still wide. Blaine hung up and looked at his ex, waiting for an explanation that never came. He heard the Warbler clear his throat and begin to speak.

"So. All of this was you shitting me?"

"Basically." Blaine stood up and began to do his buttons. "I just came to tell you that I know you're full of shit. I know your dad is at work, healthy and well. I know you spoke to Kurt Sunday night. I know you've been texting him. I know that if you ever mess with him again, you're going to have to answer to me. And you may be a little taller but I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Greg shook his head as the weight of everything being said came crashing down. He had to laugh. It was happening all over again—that girly faced, pierced, poor excuse for a man was winning again. He had lost Blaine after fighting hard to keep the boy he loved away from someone like _that_. Someone he didn't need to be around. "You've got to be kidding me, Blaine. I'm not letting you make this mistake."

Blaine smirked, pocketing his phone. "Fuck you. You don't know the shit I've been through because of you."

"You know what," Greg stood up until he was face to face with his ex-boyfriend, "all of this bullshit you pulled today… the little Sherlock show you put on. It was cute, Blaine. But one day you're going to actually come running back to me, and I'm not going to want to hear it. I'm warning you now, Blaine, because I love you, and I can look at Kurt and tell he's a piece of garbage." Blaine tensed up, his fists clenched tightly by his side. "He is going to ruin you like he's ruined himself, baby. You're going to end up heartbroken for real. And I'm not going to be there to catch the pieces. I've been here, loving you for over 9 months, and what have you been doing? Fucking me and pretending to care? So go. Get out. Have fun at your stupid little public school with your shitty boyfriend. I hope the next time you get jumped they beat some sense into you—_mmph_—" Gregory doubled over and stumbled onto the floor, trying to catch his breath as he held onto his coffee table. Blaine had just kneed him square in the nuts.

"I can't wait to kick your ass at sectionals, Greg. See you there." Blaine turned and left, not even bothering to close the door. If things were to go his way, a stray bear would show up and beat the shit out of his ex.

The teen hopped in his car and backed out of the driveway, but not before responding to a text from the guy he was determined to make his boyfriend one day. A guy he cared about more than he could fathom.

**_I need to see you. –Blaine _**

**_Quinn just dropped me off. Please come over. –Kurt_**

**_I'll be there. –Blaine _**

….

Blaine practically ran to Kurt's door after parking lopsided in the street. He rang the bell a few more times than necessary, and smiled graciously when Finn opened the door.

"Hey—"

"Dude!" Finn grinned, turning around to see Sam on the couch. "Sam! Look who's here!"

"Not now, Finn—" Blaine warned.

"Blaine! C'mon. Halo right now." Sam shouted.

"I'm here to see Kurt. Please, Finn…"

Finn gave him an odd look as he blocked the doorway. "What's it with you and the skanks? As much as I love my brother and Quinn sometimes, I don't know if you should spend so much time with them. Rachel can be crazy sometimes but she can be right at others."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed past him. "We'll talk about this some other time."

Sam watched the short in stature teen throw Kurt's basement door open and rush downstairs.

"O…kay." he said.

Finn shrugged. "So be it. Snacks?"

….

Kurt had been varying between staring at the ceiling and staring at his phone for the past 30 minutes. It was taking much too long for Blaine to get there. The spare time allowed him to think about the past three days and what they entailed. Greg was such a fucking bozo. Just thinking about how much more he could've learned about Blaine in the time he spent fighting with him hurt tremendously.

While Greg had helped to make things horrible with his lies and his conniving, Sebastian had honestly helped things get better. Who would've thought that the person trying to get in his pants would actually help to settle his problems? No matter how accidental it may've been, Sebastian still helped, and the skank was forever grateful. Kurt felt like he should send him a 'thank you' gift basket or something equally loving and warm.

The ride home with Quinn was horrible. She told Kurt that Blaine had went off to see Greg, and had no intention of revealing that it was to get even with him. Instead, she said 'after I told him that you were with Simon, he got upset and went to see George.' Kurt wanted to cry. He would've hated it if he pushed Blaine right back into that jackasses arms, especially after everything that he'd done. But after Quinn laughed at him for about five minutes, she decided to come clean. Kurt sent an apology text right away, and his friend explained to him that she was only kidding and that Blaine went to go 'defend your honor' as she so sweetly put it. Because of this, Kurt could breathe a little easier. His anxiety did stay at a high level until he got a response from Blaine though, but at least he was coming over. Kurt needed to see him so bad it almost hurt.

That's why as he stared at the ceiling and thought about that gorgeous smile, Kurt said a prayer to someone he didn't even believe in that Blaine would be there sooner than later. He didn't expect it to work so soon, though.

His door flew open and in ran Blaine, disheveled and tired, but still as handsome as the day Kurt first laid eyes on him. Kurt smiled so hard that it pained him as he jumped out of bed and hopped into Blaine's strong arms,

Blaine almost fell twice as he jogged down the steps, skipping over some and slipping on others. He felt his heart speed up when he saw the smile on Kurt's face, and opened his arms wide to accept the beautiful boy against his body.

Just like always, the perfect fit.

"Kurt," Blaine tightened his grasp, head buried into the boy's shoulder. It sounded like Kurt was crying a little and he quickly moved to comfort him, rubbing softly against the boy's t-shirt covered back. "Shh, it's okay sweetie."

"I messed up, Blaine." Kurt whispered. It felt so good being held like this and even better when Blaine began to rub his back, but he couldn't help but think about the fact that he almost threw the possibility of this happening away. And it was all over a lie.

"Be quiet. I just want to hold you. Can we lie down?" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and moved them over to the bed. Kurt nodded against him as he let himself be guided.

Blaine shrugged out of his sweater after he laid Kurt on the bed. They smiled at each other softly as he undid each button, eyes locked and hearts racing to the same exact beat.

"I'm going to close the door, okay?"

"Hurry up," Kurt told him, reaching up to grab Blaine's cardigan and toss it somewhere not important. Blaine smiled before hurrying back up the stairs. He closed and locked the door and returned, careful not to embarrass himself by falling over steps again.

Kurt had climbed up until he was more comfortable in the bed. He smiled when Blaine returned and eased in bed beside him; loafers kicked off in some unknown direction.

"I missed you like crazy." Blaine whispered. Kurt could agree as he moved closer and ran his fingers up the other teen's muscular arms.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Blaine. You treated me like a prince and how did I repay you? By behaving like a brat."

Blaine lay down next to him, resting his head on the pillows. They maneuvered themselves until both were comfortable and underneath the covers. It felt so amazing and Blaine knew he wanted this for a long, long time. He took off his glasses, put them on the night table beside him, and grabbed Kurt around the waist until the boy was lying on top of him.

"Can you promise me something, please?"

Kurt nodded, playing with a lock of dark, curly hair that escaped the gel that Blaine slapped on top of his head every morning. "What is it?"

"Next time one of our exes sabotages our relationship by pretending to be another person, we'll talk each other through it."

Kurt laughed and rested his head on Blaine's right shoulder, draped across him and trying to hide his blush. "Well I don't have any exes, and if I did I doubt they'd fight that hard for me. You're something special, dweeb."

Blaine shook his head as he pulled the boy even closer to him. "If you broke up with me I would fight until my dying day, Kurt."

They both smiled though neither were looking at one another. Kurt had yet to bring his face up. "You're insinuating that we're together. You need to be my boyfriend for me to break up with you."

"Oh, yeah." Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt gently in the hair. "You bring about a good point."

It was pretty quiet for quite some time. Blaine hadn't spoken, but he didn't really want to right now. They could sort through everything later. Right now, it meant the world that Kurt was even in the same room as him, and willing to be at that, after the previous day they spent together. As for Kurt, he wanted to say everything. To apologize a million more times, and to move on to something amazing, like he was sure they'd be. How could a couple like Kurt and Blaine not be destined for greatness? But yet, something as simple as lying with him felt incredible.

"Baby?"

Blaine blushed at the pet name. "Yes?"

"I was so scared." Kurt began to speak, closing his eyes as he remembered. "I was scared that it was happening again. With you… I got these texts that made me think you just wanted to use me for sex… and then I called you and Greg said the both of you were still together. I was hurt, and that's something I'd been able to relate to for the past ten years of my life. Ever since I lost my mother, it was like one thing after the other."

Blaine closed his eyes too, rubbing Kurt up and down his back. "You n-never told me you lost your mom. I see her in the pictures…"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as he continued. "I know you probably thought that my dad just remarried but my mom is actually gone. That was the first string, and then it seemed like a series of unfortunate events came along with me losing her. First came the bullying, then I realized I had no idea how to relate with my father who was the only person I had, and then there was more bullying." Kurt paused to take a breath, adjusting himself so that he could see the side of Blaine's face. The boy's eyes were closed as he steadily, soothingly caressed Kurt. "Karofsky… the one who slushied you, he had been at it for years. He'd torment me in the morning, then at lunch, and I'd get thrown into a locker when we passed in the halls. After school he'd toss me in the dumpsters with Puckerman… that was their thing. Now, Noah grew so much, but Karofsky is still the same scared, heartless bastard he was back then. He actually stole my first kiss, and I cried for so long after all of this happened. When he threatened to kill me…" Blaine's eyes snapped open at this and Kurt felt the boy's hand tense on his back. He quickly kissed him on the cheek and told him it was okay, "he threatened me junior year, and I told Quinn. She and I had both been in glee club at the time, and she was facing things with her mom and with her daughter, she'd been struggling to remain on top at McKinley, and I had been coming home with new bruises everyday… we both decided none of this was worth it. The school year ended and we cooked up the skanks with a few other kids over summer vacation. From the first day back we were turning head. People were afraid. I came back in September; made my own threat to Karofsky with the flash of a knife. I promised him that if he fucked with me this year, he'd be outted and I'd cut his dick off." When Blaine laughed, Kurt squeezed his shoulder and continued, "But I bring this up, not only to share my story with you, but… after Greg did what he did, I felt betrayed once more. Only everything was ten times worse. As much as it sucked having Karofsky do that to me, I felt like you were even more of an asshole. You made me like you, made me fall for you with a dance and a song… I was crazy about you in that second… those minutes, Blaine. And then you took a kiss from me. That seemed so much more horrible than what Karofsky did, because he'd been hurting me all along. I'd expect it from him."

"But now you realize that Greg's a piece of shit and that I'd never in a million and one years intentionally hurt you, right beautiful?"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "I know that."

Blaine nodded too. "I wish I was here for you back then. When you were going through all of that bullshit." He felt the skank smile into his shoulder.

"What would you have done superman?"

Blaine rolled them over so that he was now on top. "First of all, your first kiss would've never been stolen because I'd give you a beautiful one."

Kurt smiled. "You gave me an amazing one, actually."

"And," Blaine leant down to kiss him softly on the chin before resuming, "I'd probably get my ass beat, but I would've stood up for you every day. I would take every locker hit and every slushy… they're not that bad, you know."

Kurt moved forward until their lips were connected again. Everything disappeared when their lips met. It was only the two of them; all he could hear, taste, see, smell, feel… all of it was Blaine Anderson. The nerdy dweeb that made his heart race with a single touch.

Blaine chased Kurt's lips when the older teen pulled back, an act that made both of them smile as they continued to kiss one another, lips melting together and tongues teasing one another's. Kurt cupped his face and sighed into it. He was starting to feel happy again. Blaine let him pull away so that the teen could speak.

"I wish I would've done something when Karofsky was messing with you yester—"

"Shhh… that's over. I don't care about a slushy, or a football player, or Greg, or Dutchess Kate Middelton, or the Easter Bunny—"

"But Kate Middleton is astounding—"

"I don't care," Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. Against his lips, he spoke, "I only care about you, beautiful. I only care about you, and us moving forward."

Kurt nodded. "You promise you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me for storming in here like a maniac yesterday?" Blaine kissed him on the cheek and awaited an answer.

"You had every right to, Blaine."

He shrugged and Kurt hugged him closer before continuing. "But I agree. We should move forward, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine teased, starting to tickle Kurt's side with his fingers. Kurt jerked away and gave him a warning look.

"Blaine Bartholomew Anderson, you better not start."

Blaine started laughing as he nuzzled into Kurt's warm body. "Um, that is _definitely _not my middle name."

"You kinda look like a Blaine Bartholomew, baby. It was just a wild guess." Kurt grinned as he spoke into Blaine's ear.

"Well it was horrible guess. It's Blaine Alexander Paul Anderson, thank you very much."

"Goddamit," Kurt laughed, "that's intense."

The younger teen shrugged in his arms. "My mom's dad is Alex, my dad's dad is Paul. Apparently neither of my parents was clever enough to come up with an original name so here I am."

Kurt nodded. "I see."

Blaine hummed. "So… I'll guess yours. Kurt Sexy Hummel. Am I right?"

"How'd you know?" Kurt teased. "You're good at this."

"Duh." Blaine answered. He sat up a little so that they were eye to eye, and smiled as Kurt leant up to kiss him. He wasted no time returning it, moving his lips in time with Kurt's and settling himself between the taller teen's legs to dominate it. His tongue requested entrance, dancing across Kurt's lower lip in a way that made the boy smile as he parted them, and Blaine took the opportunity to poke his inside. After a few minutes of a heated make out session—Kurt letting Blaine press him into the bed as his lips and tongue did the most amazing things to his mouth, Kurt practically whined when Blaine pulled away.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Kurt looked at him and oh boy, was that a mistake. He got lost in a swirl of honey and olive that he found himself wanting to be covered in.

"If I say no?" he teased, biting his lip in a way that made Blaine forget where the fuck he was for a second.

"I-If you say no… I guess I'd just have to tickle you until you change your mind."

"That's no way to start a relationship."

Blaine smiled. "Then make this easy on yourself."

When Kurt started laughing, Blaine sighed. He said it before and he'd say it again. Even with all the piercings and the peculiar hairdo, Kurt was still beautiful in his eyes. The other boy opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what, Blaine. I'm going to fix myself up before I give you an answer. I don't want you to date skank Kurt. I want you to date Kurt Sexy Hummel, the real me."

Blaine smiled. "I want to date the real you as well, sweetheart. How long is this going to take?"

"Just go wait upstairs with those boogers playing XBOX. I'll call you back down when I'm ready and I'll give you my answer."

The boy licked his lips and nodded. "Don't make me wait too long, handsome."

"Yeah, yeah. Go." Kurt playfully pushed Blaine off of him and headed into his bathroom. Blaine grinned as he hopped out of the bed. He felt like he could float to the top of the stairs like something out of a cartoon, and he probably did. He didn't remember.

….

It was upstairs that Blaine found himself getting anxious. Sam and Finn missed his nervousness completely, tossing him soda and chips and a remote controller. He placed his phone next to him, awaiting a text message and losing horribly in the game. His concentration wasn't up here with these guys, it was downstairs with his heart, the same place Kurt Hummel was. Excuse me. Kurt Sexy Hummel.

Puck came by at some point, Blaine didn't remember when. He probably didn't see him enter being that his glasses were still in the basement. Puck was talking about how much it sucked that Lauren had decided to leave Glee club at the last minute, weeks before sectionals. Blaine frowned, but then he smiled.

"What if we could get Kurt back? And maybe Quinn?"

All three boys present pretty much laughed him into a puddle on the floor.

"Yeah, right. Nice one, bro. So… about Nineveh's boobs… did you see that girl's outfit today?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Puck's conversations always started in Lima, Ohio and ended in Sydney, Australia. Across the damn planet.

About 10 minutes later, Blaine's phone screen finally lit up. He rushed to grab it, tossing Puck the controller and unlocking his iPhone in one go.

**_I'm downstairs missing my favorite dweeb :( come kiss me? –Kurt_**

Blaine hopped over the couch in effort to get downstairs in record time. Sam looked at Finn, who looked at Puck, who looked at Sam.

"What the hell is in that soda, Finnigan?"

Blaine closed the door behind him again as he walked down the steps. Slowly this time, wanting to remember the moment as one of glory and not one of a haze where he face planted into Kurt's champagne colored carpet. And there he was, looking as beautiful as he remembered. His hair was chestnut brown and coiffed, always beautiful and well kept. His skin was silky and Blaine wanted to touch it, to mark it as his. He wore super tight skinny jeans that were red, a white button up shirt with polo horses painting it, but it was the striped red and white bow tie that made Blaine sure. Kurt was the one.

"Hey," Kurt smiled nervously, laughing a little as he said it. "You're so far away."

"Kurt… you're so beautiful…"

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine. "Ask me again."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt closer by the hands. "Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled, lacing their hands together even tighter. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

Blaine hugged him so tightly that at one point, Kurt feared his lungs would collapse. He squeezed Blaine tighter anyway and smiled as the boy swung him around.

"And I didn't even have to tickle you. I'm so proud."

They laughed as Kurt reluctantly pulled away. "I have the _Singin' in the Rain _soundtrack in here somewhere. What do you say?"

Blaine smiled widely, and though that was probably answer enough, he nodded fervently. "Put it on, my beautiful boyfriend."

Kurt blushed and moved away to his CD collection, rifling through it until he found the one he was looking for. He glanced back at Blaine and winked at the elated teen. Blaine winked back before going to get his glasses.

When Kurt put the CD in, he skipped straight to the song that was it for them. The one that was playing in the theater when the two boys danced and shared their first kiss. Kurt smiled as the lyrics began to play.

_Life was a song,  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
This is what I'd say to you_

He walked over to Blaine and smiled, holding his hand out. "May I have this dance, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips, snaking both hands around Kurt's waist. "You can have anything you want, Kurt."

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck. They both relaxed, holding each other closely and swaying to the music. Kurt was sure to steal kisses from his _boyfriend _every chance he got.

_You were meant for me_  
_And I was meant for you_  
_Nature patterned you_  
_And when she was done_  
_You were all the sweet things_  
_Rolled up in one_

"I'm not gonna wanna let you go." Blaine whispered, dancing slowly to the music. Kurt smiled as Blaine tightened his grip. "Then don't."

_You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me free  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me..._

Blaine smiled when his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek. He had a boyfriend that he knew he could fall in love with. Assuming that they weren't already both heads over heels. Holding Kurt's hips, he spun the boy around and smiled at the laugh it elicited.

"I dare you to sing me the last lines, beautiful."

Kurt finished laughing and pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes. "I dare you to sing with me."

_But I'm content_  
_The angels must have sent you_  
_And they meant you just for me..._

* * *

_A/N: If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go (swag, swag, swag) I should've made Blaine sing that. Darn it. I did use You Were Meant For Me from Singin' in the Rain, though. _

_Review?_

_Oh! I made a twitter earlier! Follow me. at JanelleWrites . And the tumblr is nellie12 . _

_Until next time. :-*_

_-Janelle_


	9. Chapter 9

**YGM**

_A/N: For my dearest Jane. xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kurt dropped his head onto the pillows with closed eyes, letting out a deep breath. It wasn't but a second until Blaine was resting on top of him, adjusting the covers over them, their lips quickly finding each other's. Kurt relaxed his body and tried not to freak out when Blaine settled between his legs; one of his hands clenching the sheets beside Kurt's head, the other rubbing underneath one of his thighs. It was safe to say he had never done anything like this… well yeah, they had made out in the movie theater quite a bit, but this was Blaine in _his_ bed. Blaine's tongue was in his mouth, and Kurt had his hands resting on the boy's shoulders, one trailing up into his hair. They kissed slowly but passionately; Blaine trying to move closer and closer but they were already flush against one another. The boy took a deep breath, urging his boyfriend to wrap his legs around his waist as he pulled away to remove his eyeglasses.

Looking down at Kurt—he was _so_ _hot _right now. Blaine licked his lips as he tried to find a spot on the night table for his glasses without removing his eyes from his boyfriend. Kurt's lips were already so red, and his breathing was uneven. His eyes had darkened a few shades and Blaine bit his lip before lowering himself again.

Kurt tightened his grasp in Blaine's hair as he closed his eyes once more. The dark haired teen started kissing his neck, hot breath fanning against his pulse point before the tip of his tongue teased the skin there slowly. Kurt bit his lip as he felt himself getting harder. He stared at the ceiling and took quick breaths, trying to think about the female anatomy in hopes that he could relax. Nothing helped when Blaine started sucking on a sensitive spot underneath his ear, and a broken whimper escaped Kurt's lips as he tightened his legs around Blaine's waist.

The noise went straight to Blaine's cock. He buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder and rolled his hips forward, growling low in his throat. Kurt shivered underneath him as he gasped.

"'Mm sorry," Blaine mumbled into his shoulder, frozen and trying to calm down. Kurt nodded though his boyfriend wasn't looking. "It's okay."

A few seconds had passed and Blaine looked up until they were eye to eye. He smiled at the beautiful boy looking back at him and connected their lips.

"You're an amazing kisser," he whispered, smiling again when Kurt blushed. He kissed each pink cheek and reached a hand up to stroke through Kurt's hair, putting all his weight onto one arm as he held himself up.

Kurt leant into the warm touch and a small grin ghosted his lips. He hummed from the comfort and started to caress his fingers along the nape of Blaine's neck, his other hand rubbing up and down the boy's muscular arm. "I learned a few things from this amazing guy. He's pretty hot," his fingers began to play around the tight sleeve hugging Blaine's arm.

Blaine blushed, but rolled his eyes. "Hot? You're definitely pushing it, beautiful." He brought his arm down and lay back on top of Kurt, kissing his lips softly. Kurt smiled, shaking his head no, but before he could retort, Blaine's tongue was slipping inside his mouth once again. Not that he minded.

It was happening again. He was hard and the way Blaine was positioned between his legs was only making matters worse—or better. Depends on how you look at it. Kurt's hands started traveling everywhere he could reach before settling in his boyfriend's hair again, pulling lightly and not caring about the mess it'd be in afterwards. Blaine liked that a lot, apparently. Instead of coming up for a much needed breath, he only attacked Kurt's mouth harder, biting and sucking, pressing his body further into Kurt's. They both gasped and Kurt arched himself into it, moaning when Blaine grinded down. The younger teen was breathing heavily into Kurt's ear, his hips still snapping forward as his nails dug into the bed sheets. Kurt's eyes snapped closed as he rocked his hips along with Blaine's, whining heavily into his shoulder.

"B-Blaine… oh god," Blaine pressed him further into the mattress, stroking at a quicker pace now, "Blaine…" Kurt groaned, tightening his grip in Blaine's hair with one hand and hiking Blaine's shirt up around the small of his back. "b_abyyy_…"

Blaine was full out panting into Kurt's ear at this point. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good as he rolled his hips, reveling in the noises Kurt made and how he _moaned _his name. "You're so hot, Kurt. So fucking hot…"

Kurt gasped when Blaine slipped a hand underneath his body, and again when the boy squeezed his ass. His eyes snapped open and he thrust up hard, practically falling apart when his boyfriend sucked on his earlobe. The _Singin' in the Rain _soundtrack was still playing in the background, and hopefully it was enough to cover up the sounds of lust both boys were making. "So hot, K-Kurt…" Blaine's movements were beginning to slow down. He stopped thrusting and kissed the boy on the cheek. Kurt licked his lips and turned his head so that they were face to face.

"Are you o-okay?" he asked sincerely. Kurt almost melted because of the gold shining in those hazel eyes. He nodded feverishly, lowering his hand from Blaine's messy hair and smiling.

"I'm perfect."

Blaine nodded. His hand moved from underneath Kurt's body to in between the both of them, cupping Kurt gently. He bit his lip when the blue eyed teen threw his head back and his breathing hitched, exposing a pale neck. Kurt's legs relaxed as he spread them wider. Blaine gulped hard, beginning to move his hand up and down slowly, but a little more firmly.

"Can I-I see it?"

Kurt looked up with dark eyes, possibly to see if his boyfriend was serious. Were they moving fast? They'd just gotten together a couple hours ago, after all. But the things this boy's hand was doing to him right now. He needed to answer before he came into his pants.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open at the top of the steps. Kurt's eyes went wide as he pulled Blaine next to him, covering up both their lower bodies.

"Yes?"

"It's time for dinner, Kurt!" his father shouted, closing the door shortly after. Blaine felt his heart begin to beat again as he collapsed against the pillows, exhaling loudly. Kurt's eyes closed for a second before he did the same.

"Dear god I thought he'd come down here."

Blaine groaned at the thought alone. "He'd kill me wouldn't he? You told me he has a shotgun…"

Kurt laughed a little, though his erection was really hurting him right now. "I don't know if I should answer that."

He smiled when his boyfriend made a frightened face and leant over to kiss the boy on the cheek. "It's okay. I was just kidding… a little." He kissed him again, this time on the chin. Blaine smiled and leant up, capturing his lips. They stayed like that for a moment until another knock sounded from the door as a reminder.

"I need to go anyway. I have curfew," Blaine sat up on the bed and reached over his boyfriend for his eyeglasses. "We should um… I know that we don't have to do the project anymore…"

Kurt winced. "Sorry about that. I was really mad so I handed it in…"

Blaine nodded. "I know. But that's great because we have free time to hang out now, right?" he smiled and Kurt could only stare at his lips. Those gorgeous, delicious lips. He nodded his head yes after a while.

"Yeah, free time. What do you want to do?"

Blaine licked his lips and moved forward a little. "You could come over to my place after school…. No one will be home until a little after 6. We'll have a few hours to ourselves if you want to," he blushed a bit as he and Kurt locked eyes, "we could watch a movie… _Hairspray _maybe. I'll make hot chocolate and we can head back up to my room."

Kurt nodded a little more than he had to. "T-That sounds good."

Blaine gave a half smile as he stared at Kurt's lips. "So I'll pick you up for school tomorrow and I'll drop you home after we hang out."

"Okay." Kurt smiled softly, watching Blaine put his glasses on. The boy hopped to his feet and went to get his cardigan, tucking his shirt back into his pants before putting it on. Burt knocked at the door again and Kurt let him know he was coming as Blaine hurried to get his shoes.

"I hope I don't get you in trouble."

Kurt grabbed a comb from his dresser and gave it to his boyfriend. "I'll be fine… if you fix your hair," he said with a blush. Blaine winked and combed his hair back the best he could. Kurt took the time to adjust himself in the tight jeans he wore as he waited.

They headed up the stairs together. Kurt quickly dragged Blaine to the front door without waiting to see whether or not they were spotted. They stepped onto the front porch and it had gotten a bit chilly now; Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"So. Thank you… for today." He smiled and Kurt shook his head.

"I should be thanking you, don't you think?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just happy we're together, Kurt." He cupped the taller teen by the chin and pulled his head up, smiling when they were finally eye to eye. "So thank you." Before Kurt could say anything more, he connected their lips chastely, smiling into it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, beautiful."

Kurt nodded, moving to kiss him again. "Text me when you get home."

"I will."

Eventually they released one another and Blaine waved goodbye as he walked the path to his crookedly parked car. Kurt sighed watching him go. It felt good to be happy again.

After his boyfriend pulled off, Kurt went back inside for dinner. He closed the door softly behind him, smiling to himself as he locked it. Everyone was already at the table when he arrived in the dining room, and he smiled softly before taking his seat.

Sam looked at Finn and then Burt—Finn had his jaw dropped while Burt only stared blankly. Carole smiled at him knowingly and it was then that Kurt remembered he wasn't wearing pink tinted hair or body piercings. This dinner would be more awkward than the ones he had when the piercings were in.

"Salad, honey?"

Kurt nodded at Carole, stroking the hair out of his face. "Please. Thanks."

Burt sat back in his seat, staring at his son. Kurt did his best to ignore the heated gaze. Of course it was Finn who had to say something, though.

"Hah, Rachel thought it was bad for Blaine to hang around the skanks because you and Quinn would rub off on him." He looked at Sam and motioned to Kurt's bowtie, "Looks like Blaine is turning them into him instead."

Sam smirked and gave Kurt a look. The coiffed boy didn't look very pleased with either of them. "We're joking, Kurt. But I happen to like you like this. You kinda look like the fearless kid I met last year in glee club. The one that said I had bleached hair."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Sure," Kurt rolled his eyes and put a roll onto his plate. Burt was still quiet, but Finn and Sam began to talk about what they discussed with Puck and Blaine earlier; the whole Lauren leaving the New Directions at a horrible time situation. According to the conversation, they only had 11 people now and wouldn't be able to qualify. Carole smiled at Kurt.

"That sounds like a good opportunity for someone to rejoin. What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled, politely finishing the food in his mouth before speaking. Burt was still quiet but Kurt didn't think that would last much longer. Something destined to hurt his feelings would probably be barreling out of that mouth soon. "If that's your way of being subtle, it didn't take, Carole. I don't think I'm ready to rejoin just yet, though.… I still have to catch up on classes and everything." Burt nodded while the boys frowned, "so maybe after sectionals."

Finn scoffed. "Blaine said he could get you back in. We almost believed him."

Kurt smiled at them oddly. "When did he say that, and why?"

"Earlier," Sam was already finished with his food like Finn, and both reached for seconds, "Puck was over here and we were freaking out, and Blaine was like 'what if we could get Kurt and Quinn to come back' and then we laughed in his face."

Kurt smirked, shaking his head.

"And then he hopped over the couch like a power ranger and ran downstairs." Sam continued. Kurt raised an eyebrow as Finn contributed. "He's an odd ball, but he's a really good guy."

They nodded. "Yeah," Kurt said, smiling. But he was Kurt's oddball.

"So why was he downstairs?" Burt finally asked, eyes still burning through his son. Kurt looked up nervously with a bit of mashed potatoes on his fork.

"Just hanging out." Kurt answered warily, "and I tutor him in French sometimes—"

"You have new lip shaped bruises." the man added, "Did you two watch another vampire movie?"

Carole cleared her throat and went to clear her dishes. "I gotta get ready for work, boys. Evening shift."

Finn's mouth dropped as he looked at his stepbrother. "No way!"

Sam smirked. "I wasn't going to point that out but it is kinda big…"

"Can you two… wonderful people give my father and I a minute?" Kurt pleaded with his eyes, praying that Finn wouldn't say or do anything stupid. Thankfully, both nodded, Sam dragging a still shocked Finn off with him.

Burt looked on expectantly, his food practically untouched since his son arrived at the table. Kurt could see Carole darting around in the kitchen, but he knew she was listening as best she could.

"The truth is dad…" Kurt played with a little cherry tomato on his plate, "yes," he nodded, "yes, we watched another vampire movie."

Burt only steadily glared at him in a way that made the boy uncomfortable. He felt like at some point during this conversation, his father's green eyes would be granted the super power to set him on fire. Instead of continuing with his lie, he came clean.

"Blaine and I…" he looked around, not really sure why he was before returning his eyes to his father, "Blaine's my boyfriend now. He asked me today and I said yes, because I like him a lot."

Burt nodded. "What's with the wardrobe change again? Every time I see him come around you're changing back to this." Burt sat forward and started to fork at his food. "What happened to 'this is who I am' and 'support me'? He doesn't support you like that?"

"He'd support me if I showed up at school dressed like Aqua Man, dad. He saw me for me in the midst of my crazy outfits and rude personality, and he gave a damn." Kurt shook his head as he thought about it, Burt looking at his son carefully. "He made me feel like I could be the real Kurt Hummel again."

"I don't understand why you had to stop in the first place."

"It doesn't matter—"

"It does to me, Kurt." Burt sat up again, scratching at his head. "It does to me. I felt like I lost you, Kurt. And if this kid can come out of nowhere and make you happy, what happens if it doesn't work out? Is this temporary? Will I lose my son again?"

Kurt was frozen still, unsure of what to say. He watched his father push his plate away and reach for his lemonade instead. Kurt looked away and down at his own neglected food.

"I didn't think you ever lost me to begin with, personally."

"I did." Burt answered shortly. "Everything changed."

"Well it won't be that way anymore." He felt a tear trailing down his face but chose to ignore it. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way dad. We can fix it."

Burt was quiet, looking down at his glass. "I want to see this Blaine kid again. Invite him to Friday night dinner."

Kurt winced, making note to hide all of his father's weapons. "Ok."

"And I don't know how I feel about you two being down in your room when I'm not here."

Kurt rolled his eyes but remained quiet. That wasn't changing. "Yeah."

Burt could tell from that response his words went in one ear and out the other. "And you and I are going to do something together, okay? I need to get to know my son, again."

Kurt smiled, nodding at his father. "I'd love that."

"Our food's getting cold," Finn shouted from the living room sofa. Burt rolled his eyes and told them to come back in, but not before he gave his son a proud smile. Kurt hadn't seen one of those in ages.

….

**_What are you doing? –Kurt _**

Kurt plopped onto his bed after his moisturizing routine. He turned the TV on and sent a picture to Quinn of him and Blaine from earlier. He had been gone to kiss Blaine on the cheek but the trickster turned and caught him on the lips instead. You could see just how happy both boys were and Kurt smiled every time he looked at it. Quinn responded with an 'I will go down with this ship' that made Kurt roll his eyes, but grin like a kid with a bunch of candy.

He grabbed his backpack and settled it on the bed next to him. Just then, he got a response from Blaine.

**_Channel 69. U? –Blaine_**

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes.

**_Stop it. –Kurt_**

**_Lol ok. I was watching the history channel :( I know… big nerd. And also talking to Mercedes. What about you, beautiful? –Blaine _**

Kurt pulled his homework out, smiling at the message from his boyfriend.

**_Just starting my hw for Mr. Klein. Stupid math packet. :( But I happen to think you're a very sexy nerd so it's ok. How is she? It's been a while. –Kurt_**

**_You could always text her yourself and find out… -Blaine _**

**_Want to work on the packet together tomorrow? I finished half of mine already. Oh… my parents want to meet you, btw. –Blaine _**

That didn't sound good. Kurt put his pencil down and picked up his iPhone.

**_Um… Should I be worried? –Kurt_**

He went back to working on fractions while checking his phone anxiously for a new message every once in a while. Eventually it came.

**_My stupid ex called and told them that I'd been seeing some monster, apparently. So when I got home past curfew, they thought I was out partying and gambling with these horrible influences. –Blaine_**

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**_But I told them I was with you, and that Greg was a jerk, and that you were a beautiful, amazing, beautiful guy that made me happy. Mom flailed a bit and dad looked like he didn't believe me. I guess that because he wasn't crazy about my first boyfriend, he's expecting some downward spiral. –Blaine _**

**_But you have nothing to worry about. I'm crazy about you and they will be too. –Blaine _**

Kurt smiled at the messages. Gregory was really low for all of the nonsense he was causing, but he could trip and fall off a ledge for all Kurt cared. He was determined to be happy with his boyfriend.

**_I'm happy to hear they're excited to meet me… my dad invited you over for Friday night dinner so yay :) maybe they can come? –Kurt_**

**_Your dad hates me I'm not coming –Blaine _**

Kurt laughed as he shook his head.

**_He doesn't hate you, sweetie. I promise. –Kurt_**

He didn't get an answer for a while. Kurt wondered if Blaine had been giving him a pep talk for Friday, which was a few days away. But all in all, he understood. Burt Hummel was a scary man when he wasn't a huge teddy bear.

**_Ok. I'll let them know when they get home tomorrow I guess. Everyone's asleep now. –Blaine _**

**_Sounds good, babe :-* You should get some rest too so you can pick up your hot, hot boyfriend in the morning. –Kurt_**

**_Do I have to? I wanna talk to my boobie pooh Kurtsie Wurtsie –Blaine_**

**_Lol OMG No Blaine. No. –Kurt_**

**_:D –Blaine_**

**_Goodnight snicker doodle sugarplum :-* -Blaine_**

Kurt laughed at the message. His boyfriend was the best. He knew he'd be able to go to Blaine when he felt sad and the boy would make him smile in less than a minute…but it scared him that he almost typed out _I love you_ with his goodnight message. It scared him just a little bit.

**_Goodnight dweeb. xoxo –Kurt_**

He put his phone down next to him and tried to focus on his work, but thought messing with Blaine would be a little more fun.

**_ BTW, dad saw the hickeys you left on my neck. –Kurt_**

He laughed at the messages that flooded his phone for the next couple minutes.

**_WHAT? –Blaine_**

**_Shit! –Blaine_**

**_I told you he hates me! He's definitely going to now! –Blaine _**

**_Holy shit. Baby? Are you just playing a game? –Blaine_**

**_You're joking right? –Blaine_**

**_Kurttttttt –Blaine _**

**_;_; –Blaine _**

Kurt laughed and typed out a message.

**_I promise I'll hide his shotguns Friday. See you in the morning, handsome ;) –Kurt_**

**_OMG –Blaine _**

….

Kurt rushed upstairs the next morning, sitting at the table across from Finn. He quickly ate a piece of toast and some eggs, drank his orange juice, and chewed on a few pieces of bacon. Finn dropped his jaw before a proud look washed over his face.

"Wow, bro. You're turning into me!"

Kurt ignored him, going to check himself in the mirror again. His jeans were fitted to perfection and his thigh high boots looked just as good as they used to on him. The tunic style sweater he wore was tight in the right places and loose in others, and Kurt smiled at himself proudly before grabbing his jacket.

_I'm back, baby. _

"Looking hot, Kurt." Sam winked as he walked past and joined Finn at the dining room table. Finn snorted as he chewed on his food. That was the guy Kurt swore he would marry one day. Real attractive.

"Don't let Blaine hear you say that," Finn told him in what was supposed to be a hushed voice, "he'll kick your ass."

Kurt rolled his eyes as his phone vibrated.

**_I'm here beautiful. –Blaine _**

"I'm leaving," Kurt announced, rushing to the door and almost bumping into his father. He smiled and kissed Burt on the cheek.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Kurt." The man replied, smiling and locking the door behind him.

He walked into the kitchen and frowned. "Now to get rid of you two dupes."

….

Blaine had double parked in front of Kurt's house, in the case that he'd have to jet off to safety. He had bad dreams about Burt and that damn shotgun. He smiled however when Kurt exited the home and made his way out to his car, looking as amazing as ever. The boy smiled too as he got in the car and leant in to kiss Blaine hello.

Best kiss ever.

Blaine almost ended up climbing into the passenger seat after the welcome he got. "Shit, baby…"

Kurt smirked, strapping himself in. "Good morning, Blaine."

Blaine licked his lips and placed his arm around Kurt's seat. "You're such a tease."

"Step on it, honey. I want to hit the Lima Bean before first period."

Blaine sighed and nodded, taking the car out of park. He wanted to hit something else before first period, but he'd keep that to himself.

….

"You ready to go?"

Kurt looked at the school and nodded. People were already here. A lot of people were, but for some reason… he wasn't as scared as he probably should've been.

"I'm ready, baby."

Blaine smiled and unstrapped himself. "I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you."

Before Kurt could reply, Quinn was knocking on his passenger side window. He turned back to see who it was and found a smiling pink haired girl gesturing for them to get out of the car. Blaine smiled and grabbed their things.

"I didn't want to interrupt but we need to get this over with." She was joined by Homeless Brett who smiled at the both of them before walking off to follow her. Kurt rolled his eyes and accepted his bag from Blaine. "Thank you, babe."

"Who was that?" Blaine asked in confusion, walking in rhythm with Kurt as he looked at Homeless Brett ahead of them. Kurt shook his head and looked away; students were giving him surprised looks, as was expected.

"I'm still not sure who he is to, to be honest."

It literally took no time before they were spotted by the football players. Blaine tensed up and walked in front of Kurt a little quicker, just in case that slushy one of the guys had been drinking would end up being thrown in their direction. He was serious the day before when he said he'd take every locker hit and slushy for Kurt, and he intended on doing that.

Only, it wasn't necessary.

Mike rushed in front of the couple, followed by Puck, Sam, and Finn. They all walked in front of Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine, sort of forming a border. Quinn made a face that said 'finally!' and Kurt was taken aback, all until Puck turned around and smiled.

"We weren't there for you before, but now things are different." He slapped Kurt on the arm a little harder than he needed to, and pinched Blaine on the cheek before continuing down the hall. By the time they reached their teammates, Karofsky turned to Azimio looking rather amused.

"Look which skank couldn't put behind his fairy ways," they laughed and looked from Kurt to Finn and the others. "This is cute, Hudson, but you boys can't protect him all the time, now can you?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled the taller boy behind him. Azimio noticed and smiled.

"Awwww! Look which nerd got a butt buddy!"

The other jocks laughed as Kurt stepped forward, passed Blaine, passed Quinn, and passed the other guys. He smiled at Karofsky who looked a little anxious now.

"If any one of these imbeciles touches me… scratch that. If any one of them even looks at one of us wrong," he motioned to the people behind him, "I swear your secret will be on Ben Israel's blog before you can learn to spell your name correctly. And that's a promise, Karofsky."

With that, he stepped back, took Blaine's hand, and walked off. Blaine smiled, adjusting his glasses with his free hand and walking with his boyfriend to their lockers.

Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike all looked at each other, and then their teammates. Quinn only smirked, knowing the secret already. She pulled out a cigarette and walked off, "That was easier than expected. I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

Azimio couldn't believe they'd just been played. "What secret, dude? What the hell?"

Karofsky swung at a locker and left a dent before pushing past everyone and storming off.

Mike smiled, agreeing with Quinn's earlier sentiment. "That _was_ pretty easy."

….

"Comment puis-je arriver au théâtre à partir d'ici?" Madame Fournier was reading from her workbook. Other students were trying to follow along but Kurt and Blaine were too busy sending each other flirty texts.

**_Truth or dare? –Kurt_**

**_Dare. Thug life all day. –Blaine _**

Kurt smirked and slid down in his chair, typing back a reply.

**_I dare you to blow me a kiss :-* –Kurt_**

Blaine smiled and turned to his right, making a million kissy faces and ending the last one with an obnoxious noise. The girl next to him smiled and rolled her eyes. They were too cute.

**_Truth or dare? –Blaine _**

**_Dare :p –Kurt_**

**_Someone's brave today. –Blaine _**

**_Oh, hurry up. –Kurt_**

Blaine bit his lip, winking over at Kurt who was waiting expectantly as he typed.

**_Later on when we're at my place, I dare you to let me see... –Blaine _**

Kurt licked his lips at the message, already getting hard.

**_What will you do when I show you? –Kurt _**

**_Any and everything you want me to. Nothing you don't want me to. It's up to you, babe. –Blaine _**

Kurt had some ideas, but they'd talk about it later. For now, he continued to type.

**_K. Truth or dare? –Kurt_**

**_I'll go truth this time. –Blaine _**

**_K. Is it true that you'll let me see yours when I show you mine? –Kurt _**

Blaine smiled, typing out a response.

**_Would you like to? –Blaine _**

Kurt shrugged at him when Blaine glanced up and the dark haired teen licked his lips, placing his hand at a very suggestive place in his lap. Kurt's cheeks turned red as he looked back at his phone, ignoring the way his boyfriend chuckled at him.

**_I might want to. –Kurt_**

He looked back at Blaine who moved his hand away to reply.

**_If you want to see it, I'll show you. But if I show you, you have to touch it. –Blaine _**

Kurt turned a darker shade of red looking down at his phone.

**_Ok. –Kurt_**

**_Truth or dare? –Blaine _**

**_Dare again. –Kurt _**

Blaine took a long time to reply, and Kurt looked over to see the boy writing down the homework assignment. Ever the perfect student, this guy was. When he did reply, Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

**_I dare you to come to glee club today. I want to sing a song for you :) –Blaine _**

**_Ugh. Babe. –Kurt_**

**_I dared you. –Blaine _**

Kurt looked up and sighed, hoping his pouty face would make Blaine back out of it. That didn't work though. Blaine only returned a pouty face of his own that worked a lot better.

**_Fine. –Kurt_**

….

"Kurt! Are you joining again?" Mr. Schue asked, smiling at the Kurt he remembered. To be honest, Mr. Schuester was afraid of the skanks.

"No," the teen quickly answered. "Blaine made me come."

Rachel and the others frowned at his answer, but Blaine stood up and smiled at him. "My song this week is dedicated to him, so I thought I'd invite him."

Kurt gave him a shy smile as his boyfriend dragged him over to a seat next to Mercedes. He backed up and looked to Puck who started strumming his guitar.

"You guys might think this is corny, but I have this thing where I sing One Direction songs to Kurt in the car. I thought I'd sing one in a more appropriate setting."

The girls aww'd, joined by Homeless Brett who happened to be walking past the choir room at the time. Kurt stared at him until he walked away.

"Okay," Blaine took a deep breath and motioned for the band to start. Finn was on the drums and smiled at his stepbrother who ignored him, and Puck began the opening notes.

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

Kurt bit his lip into a smile as he listened. Blaine looked up and met his eyes and it was then that he thought he'd melt from how beautiful his boyfriend was.

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

Sam and Mike popped out from behind him and joined in on the chorus. Artie smiled as rolled over and started singing, each boy looking at the audience and grinning. The girls clapped their hands and sang along, Mercedes squeezing a blushing Kurt's shoulder.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Blaine walked over to Kurt and took the teen's hand, smiling when his boyfriend looked like he wanted to both murder him and kiss him at the same time. Finn brought his drumming to a silence as Puck continued to play. Blaine sung softly, as if Kurt was the only person in the room.

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

He kissed Kurt softly on the hand and everyone applauded. Kurt jumped up and hugged his boyfriend who lifted him up and spun him like he usually did. They all cheered and Mr. Schue hopped up and commended everyone on a great job.

"That was amazing, fellas! And Kurt, it was definitely a pleasure having you back—"

"SPIES!"

Rachel pointed towards the doorway where a bunch of red and blue uniformed private school students were slowly making their way inside. Blaine noticed his former glee club mates entering the choir room; both Greg and Sebastian doing so with a sinister smile. The New Directions looked as confused as always as Kurt let go of Blaine and stepped back from the hug a little.

"Cute performance, sweetheart," Greg looked around the _cheap _public school and smirked, "but if that's what you think you're going to 'kick our asses' with at Sectionals, you have another thing coming."

"What is this?" Puck stood up and removed his guitar, putting it into the arms of the one of the band guys whose name he had yet to learn.

"Just some guys from my old school," Blaine stepped forward, backed up by a stern Santana who was ready to kick some ass, mumbling a few words in Spanish. "Get out."

Sebastian spotted Kurt and shook his head. He spoke softly, mocking hurt. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I thought you were some sexy bad boy that'd be kinky in bed. Turns out you look like a fucking female."

Blaine jumped forward but a few Warblers held him back. Santana happened to kick one of them in the nuts and moved to get another but the boys backed away quickly.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights!"

Greg straightened his tie as Sam held Santana back. Blaine's ex sent Kurt a wink, and the coiffed teen quickly returned a smile of his own. He then stood up and linked his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder from behind, kissing Blaine softly.

"Relax, babe," he whispered, smiling when Blaine relaxed into him—much different from the tension he previously felt. Greg looked more than pissed.

Puck and Finn moved to stand next to Kurt and Blaine, followed by the rest of the club. Mr. Schue stood in front of his group.

"I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and shook his head, before walking out. A few Warblers followed, but a few stayed with Greg who spoke next. "I hope you've decided to join these losers at the competition, Kurt. It'll feel that much better when we get 1st place if you're on stage, too."

"Don't you dare speak to him," Blaine spat, but Mr. Schue quickly intervened once more.

"You need to leave. Now."

Greg nodded, waving goodbye. They exited the room and Blaine exhaled, turning around and hugging Kurt closely. Everyone relaxed and looked to their newest member for some sort of an explanation. Naturally, Rachel would have to be the one to ask.

"What was that, Blaine?"

He pulled back from the hug and shook his head. "We need to annihilate them in December. Do you understand? Annihilate."

Brittany looked like she would ask a question so Blaine quickly turned to his teacher. "Do you mind if I cut out of here early?"

Mr. Schue shook his head, "Sure, Blaine."

Kurt noticed how stressed the boy was as he went to grab his things. The rest of the New Directions returned to their seats, Mike clapping his nerdy friend on the back.

"We've got your back, Blaine."

Blaine smiled as he put on his backpack and grabbed his jacket. "Thanks."

He said goodbye to the quiet club who said goodbye as well, waving at Kurt as Blaine took his hand. They passed Karofsky and Azimio in the hall, but neither said a thing, and Kurt smiled at them as if to say _'good boys'._

Blaine unlocked his car door and moved to get inside, but not before Kurt stopped him. "Will you calm down for a minute, babe?"

Blaine stopped, relaxing his shoulders but staring at the ground. Kurt kissed him softly on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Blaine smiled and pulled him close.

"I loved the song, my darling butterball Blainey Wainey."

Blaine smiled. "Did you, gumdrop?"

Kurt nodded, pulling back to kiss him on the lips this time. Blaine held him by the hips and smiled, deepening it softly.

"But I think that letting those asshats get to you is only going to ruin our day. Today has been pretty amazing."

Blaine agreed but he didn't like anything that happened after his performance. "I don't like how they treated my friends. Especially you, baby."

Kurt shook his head. "We'll get them back at Sectionals."

Blaine raised an eyebrow skeptically. "_We_ as in you too?"

Kurt nodded and kissed him again; laughing at the wide smile Blaine wore which made kissing him kind of difficult. "Stop grinning and kiss me."

Blaine obeyed, taking Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. "I think that we should go back to my place."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled. "You think so?"

Blaine nodded, pulling him closer. "I really think so."

Kurt kissed him again and pulled away. "Let's get out of here then."

* * *

_A/N: Song used: One Thing – One Direction_

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Twitter: JanelleWrites_

_-Janelle_


	10. Chapter 10

**YGM**

_A/N: I promise to fix the mistakes later! I'm more than a wee bit tired right now. Love you guys. Review please!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"You're still upset."

"No I'm not."

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

Blaine signaled right before turning the steering wheel. Maybe he was still a little bothered by that impromptu drop-in from his former glee club (and former friends) the Warblers, but after a little time alone with Kurt, he'd be fine. It was just that he knew Greg was probably telling his old friends all types of bold faced lies about what happened, like Sebastian. He and Sebastian were close friends before all of this. Who knows what happened now.

"I'm not upset, honey. I promise."

Kurt turned slightly in his seat to give Blaine a look as the shorter teen smiled, pulling his car into the driveway. "Stop looking at me like that."

Kurt undid his seatbelt and went to grab his back pack. "I know you a tad bit better than you think I know you."

"Is that so?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt gave him a light nod. "It is so. If you weren't upset you'd be singing and we'd be kissing at every other stop sign like we usually do." Kurt unlocked his door and pushed it open, turning back to give his boyfriend a pointed look. "That, along with the way your eyebrows furrowed and your nose wrinkled nearly the whole ride lets me know that you weren't happy."

Wow. Blaine licked his lips and nodded, admitting defeat. "I may be a little upset."

Kurt leant back inside, climbing on the passenger seat and kissing Blaine gently on the cheek. He smiled as he pulled away, locking eyes with his boyfriend. "How about you take me inside so we can talk about it?"

Blaine finally pulled his key out the ignition as he nodded, leaning in and touching his lips to Kurt's. "That sounds like a good idea."

As Kurt got out the car once again and walked over the lawn to the Anderson residence, Blaine grabbed his bag and followed, pressing the button on his car remote to lock the vehicle. At the door of his home, he and Kurt shared another quick kiss before he unlocked it and let them in.

They both placed their bags down and worked on taking off their coats. Blaine helped Kurt out of his and hung both on the coat rack, smiling when Kurt tried to walk off. He caught him by the hand and pulled him back over, holding him steady by the waist.

"It's a little warm in here, don't you think?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine glanced over his body. "I don't think you'll need to wear this sweater."

Kurt smirked, nodding his agreement. "Help me take it off?"

Without giving proper answer, Blaine began to undo the buttons to Kurt's tunic sweater, though his actions were probably answer enough. Kurt kept his eyes locked on the boy across from him who focused on unbuttoning the cotton fabric, passing over Kurt's waist and popping the last one open. He smiled, watching his boyfriend shimmy out of it and hung it up along with their things.

"Much better," Kurt mused, now left in a black t-shirt and tight skinnys. He purposely opted out of wearing multiple layers today, knowing he'd be alone with Blaine. Hopefully it'd be worth it.

As Kurt walked away, his hips sexily rocked from left to right. Blaine pulled his v-neck sweater over his head and tossed it onto a rest chair by the door, following behind his boyfriend in only his button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. Kurt sat down first, followed by Blaine who grabbed the remote.

"Don't think you're getting out of talking to me."

Blaine smiled, turning the television down low. It was on the news; the weather report showing and revealing the temperatures would resume dropping over the next few days. Winter was slowly but surely approaching.

Blaine tossed the remote away and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Kurt curled into his side, waiting expectantly. "Go on. Start talking, mister."

"I feel like I messed up in a lot of ways." It was quiet and Kurt was confused by the statement, tensing up because of it, but Blaine quickly kissed him in reassurance. "I mean with the way I handled things. Now, I've dragged so many people into this problem with my old friends…"

"What makes you think that this is your fault?" Kurt asked. He gazed up into his boyfriend's eyes curiously. Blaine only shook his head and shrugged at first. It just was his fault.

"I wanted to leave Greg for a long time. I wanted to leave him before I met you, and before I switched schools altogether… I mean my family wasn't crazy about him, and while he could be a great guy when he tried he just wasn't one on instinct. It wasn't who he genuinely was." Kurt stroked Blaine's knee with the pad of his thumb as he listened. "But silly me, after everything I'd been through in the past, I finally had a guy who was interested in me. He said he loved me and I didn't want to give that up."

Kurt nodded his understanding, laying his head in the pocket of Blaine's neck. "I get that, I guess."

"Yeah," Blaine continued, "I guess it isn't so farfetched. But had I ended it, I wouldn't have brought him and Sebastian into the picture. It'd be the two of us. We wouldn't have gone through the bull crap we went through, and the New Directions wouldn't be getting surprise visits from my old friends. When it comes down to it, all of our problems are because of me."

Kurt shook his head no, but Blaine only continued. "It's true, baby. Think about it; you only ever met Sebastian because I introduced you to him. I introduced you to him so that we could go on a double date where I'd introduce you to Greg. If I wasn't with Greg, I wouldn't have tried to set you up with Bas. I would've pursued you myself… and not because you're a virgin and I said I'd… help… but because even back then I liked you. A lot, Kurt. I mean what we have is so much more than I had with my ex."

Kurt sat up completely and repositioned himself, climbing on top of Blaine's lap. He tried not to laugh as the dark haired teen's eyes went up in shock. Instead, he moved his hand to both of Blaine's tense shoulders and began to rub tentatively, focusing on the tightness and rubbing out the kinks. "It would have been nice to have everything go a different way, but it didn't, Blaine. We had to go through a little struggle to get where we are now. But I'm happy where we are now. Aren't you?"

Blaine tried not to moan as his boyfriend's hands worked at relieving the tension in his neck. His eyes trailed from beautiful lips dressed in strawberry flavored Chap Stick, to a chest hidden by a tight, dark undershirt, and finally settled on curvy hips on his lap. He nodded his head slowly, enjoying the massage and hoping his growing erection wouldn't fight its way through the jeans he wore. "I'm _very _happy where we are now, baby." He glanced back up until he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. "Especially where _you_ are right now."

Kurt smiled, blushing softly. Daringly he shook his ass a little and Blaine cursed underneath his breath, dragging his hands from where they lay on the sofa to either side of Kurt's waist. "You're too sexy, Hummel."

Kurt leant in and whispered in Blaine's ear; his fingers digging a little deeper into the broad shoulders of his boyfriend. "That's my middle name, sweetie." The hot air ghosted over Blaine's skin and he licked his lips, tightening his grasp on Kurt's hips.

Time passed and Blaine had relaxed tremendously since Kurt started to massage his neck and shoulders. He felt loose, and those other guys (whatever their names were) had been a concern of the past. Now, he had a new _problem_ on his mind… one that he believed they'd enjoy solving. "You're getting me very, _very _excited right now." he whispered. Kurt giggled in Blaine's ear but the younger teen ignored him, running his hands over the curves of his boyfriend's ass. "This isn't a laughing matter."

"No offense, babe," Kurt kissed him on the jaw and pulled away, not speaking again until Blaine's eyes left his lean midriff and met his eyes, "but you get excited extremely easily."

Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes away. He rested his head against the couch as Kurt's hands moved a little lower, rubbing away the tension.

"You know it's true. What happened in second period today? Mr. Klein's class…"

Blaine smirked at the memory and Kurt had to laugh at him, steadily massaging the boy over his dress shirt. "That's not fair, Kurt. You were like sucking on your pen and rubbing it over your lips… that was not fair at all."

"Nobody told you to watch me." Kurt responded with a flirty smile. He began to undo Blaine's buttons and bit his lip when the teen's fingers caressed him in his tight jeans. "I think it'll be easier to handle this with your shirt undone, don't you think?" His boyfriend nodded his agreement, smiling when Kurt succeeded in undoing the last button and his long fingers skirted over the tight tank top he wore.

Kurt could clearly see the muscles of Blaine's abdomen underneath the shirt. His hands raked over every inch and pressed down on his boyfriend's chest, rubbing him firmly. "Are you feeling any better?"

Blaine had been reveling in the touching, but opened his eyes and nodded. "I'm getting there, baby. Just keep doing what you're doing." He stroked slow circles over Kurt's ass as he closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Kurt blushed at the words, rubbing his fingers over Blaine's ribs. Luckily Blaine's eyes were closed and couldn't see just how much everything he did affected the coiffed boy. After running his fingers up and down Blaine's torso, he settled once more on the broad shoulders.

"Why can't you be ticklish? You have to have a ticklish spot somewhere." He unsuccessfully tried running his fingers to Blaine's neck and back down his body, but the boy didn't even flinch. Blaine wore a sated grin but Kurt only scowled. He moved his legs to the coffee table, watching Kurt bounce on top of him because of the movements. He bounced very suggestively, even if he didn't realize it. Just when Blaine thought he couldn't get any harder…

"I'll tell you what," he rested his hand on Kurt's thighs and smiled, glancing into blue-green pools, "if you give me a kiss, I'll let you know just where to touch me. It gets me every time."

Kurt looked skeptical but eventually agreed. "You're definitely ticklish in this spot, right?"

Blaine smiled in a way that was somewhat mischievous, but luckily for him, Kurt missed it. He puckered his lips like he did in French class earlier and waited expectantly. "Kiss me."

It wasn't like Kurt could really argue. He wasn't fond of his lips being away from Blaine's for too long a time. Being in class and having his boyfriend whispering things that should only be whispered in private often made Kurt feel this way even more. And Blaine's lips felt magnificent.

He shortened the distance, breathing in before connecting their lips chastely. His intentions were for it to be chaste, but Blaine wasted no time slipping his tongue from between his lips and running them against Kurt's teeth, humming when Kurt agreed to part them. He reveled in the strawberry taste, and taste of Kurt himself, groaning in discontent when the boy pulled away, eyes slightly out of focus.

"You got your kiss. Now where is it?" Kurt darted his fingers underneath Blaine's arms and smiled, then frowned when Blaine shook his head no and didn't seem tickled in the slightest. He went for the neck again and Blaine mocked boredom. Kurt started getting frustrated, his tickling turning into full fledge poking to the point that Blaine yelped.

"Ouch!"

"Where is this spot?"

"Lower," Blaine said, linking his hands with Kurt's and placing them on his chest. He then moved his back to Kurt's ass and rested them there. Kurt watched with a quirked brow as Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed, looking way too satisfied once again.

"Here?" he tickled him, or at least tried to, but Blaine shook his head no.

"Close, though. A little lower, baby."

Kurt trailed his fingers a bit further south and Blaine bit his lip, slouching down a little further on the couch and spreading his legs wider. Kurt let his fingers tease beneath his ribs and across his abdomen, over the thin fabric of his tank top. He couldn't deny that straddling Blaine's lap and touching him like this—being touched like Blaine was touching him right now… it all made him feel very good, despite the tightness in his boxer briefs at the moment. He circled a spot above Blaine's belly button continuously. "Here?"

Blaine clenched his eyes a little tighter, shaking his head no. Kurt's fingers were like magic floating over his body the way they were right now. "Lower."

Kurt bit his lip, getting suspicious but smiling anyway. "It better be your navel or you're forfeiting your right to kisses for the rest of the evening." He moved his fingers lower to Blaine's navel and the teen smirked, opening his eyes and shaking his head no. "Almost there, though." After flexing his eyebrows, he frowned when Kurt slapped him on the arm and stood up, plopping down heavily on the sofa beside him.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked, rubbing his shoulder gingerly and eyeing his boyfriend. Kurt reached for the remote and turned to old episodes of _Ambush Makeover _that happened to be on. He turned the television's volume up and tuned in, pretending to ignore Blaine's lips meeting his neck. "I gave you a kiss and you lied to me."

"I didn't lie." Blaine whispered against his skin, "The spot was lower! My feet are extremely ticklish, Kurt. I kicked my older brother square in the jaw when he tried to tickle me there a couple months back."

"I don't want to touch your stinky feet. And you were going to make me touch your cock." Kurt poked him in the side when Blaine started sucking above his tattoo. "Stop that."

Blaine knew how much Kurt liked it when he did that, but he gave the boy a break and settled back into his seat. "What if I told you my cock was second most ticklish?"

"I'd probably hit you harder."

Blaine smirked and looked at the television. "Fine. I'm sorry."

They both watched the television show quietly. Kurt snorted when they found a particularly scary woman wearing dingy overalls, hair rollers, and Chinese slippers. She didn't think she needed to be made over in the slightest. Blaine eventually eased his arm around Kurt once he deemed it safe and relaxed, watching them inform the lady that she'd go from having one eyebrow to two after they were done with her. A commercial came on and Blaine licked his lips, glancing at Kurt out the corner of his eyes.

"I hope you don't think I forgot about that dare earlier."

Kurt let out a breath and shook his head. How could he? They were all he could think about in his eighth hour class. "I didn't. I… it's up to you. Whenever you want me to… do it."

Blaine nodded, turning focus from Kurt to the television again. A Beggin' Strips commercial was on and he eased a little closer to Kurt, now sitting directly in front of the family's 50" screen. He took Kurt's hand and leant in to whisper in the boy's ear. "Come sit between my legs."

Kurt gulped hard, lips now suddenly dry. He nodded though to let Blaine know he was still competent. When they were in the theater and Blaine held him tightly like that; his back flush with Blaine's chest… that was a feeling Kurt couldn't shake, even when he was mad at him. Blaine's lips had been all over his neck and jaw line, but he didn't mind one bit. It made him go crazy… he'd never been so hot and so content before that moment.

Blaine placed both feet on the floor and put his glasses on the coffee table in front of them. He helped Kurt slide between his legs, pulling him as close as he could. Kurt gasped a little when he felt Blaine's hard on pressed into his back, but relaxed shortly after. His boyfriend's hands were rubbing up and down his thigh in a way that did nothing to help the tent in his jeans, and Kurt had to sigh when Blaine got closer and closer to it.

The show came back on after a minute and Kurt didn't mind that he couldn't focus. He had his boyfriend's teeth running along his neck, over light marks he had made the day before and kissing them softly. He had Blaine's hands slipping underneath his t-shirt and tracing patterns along his midriff. The TV wasn't so important right now, no matter how bad he wanted to see the miracles the makeup artists would work on this woman's behalf.

"Are you hard, baby?" Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's ear softly.

Kurt forgot to breathe for a moment, but when he remembered, he sighed hard and nodded just as fervently. "Y-Yes."

Blaine hummed, spreading his legs a little wider, and then spreading Kurt's open further. "Let me see."

Kurt nodded once more, closing his eyes and blindly reaching for his belt buckle. He heard his boyfriend's breathing speed up slightly and his own breath caught as the buckle nosily _clanked, _his fingers then moving to unfasten the buttons on his jeans. Blaine resumed kissing his neck, but his eyes remained locked on Kurt's smooth fingers as they worked.

It wasn't too long until the zipper was done and Kurt had a little relief, despite his earlier fumbling. Blaine sucked on the boy's earlobe as he watched; his tongue coming out to lick over the shell of his ear.

Kurt arched his back a little to pull his jeans down. He nervously shimmied out of them as best he could, being that they were practically stuck to his thighs with how tight they were. Blaine moved his arms to the top of the couch and watched, feeling himself get even harder after Kurt's creamy skin was revealed. He saw a damp spot in the boy's black boxer briefs and licked his lips, almost thrusting up when Kurt settled back into his lap momentarily to push them past his knees. Fortunately, he was able to control himself. Kurt slid back down to the spot between Blaine's legs as his boyfriend's breathing became a little more labored. He could imagine where the hazel eyed teen's eyes were right now; over the expanse of pale, untouched skin on his legs, or the increasingly hard dick objecting to the underwear that covered it. Kurt decided to put on a show, throwing his head back onto Blaine's shoulder and placing his hand over the dark boxer briefs. His hips thrust up into his hand and he felt a moan of pleasure growing deep in his throat.

"Show me," Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's hand caressing his clothed cock, and fuck if it wasn't hot, but he needed to see it. "C'mon. Take them off for me."

Kurt groaned at the deep voice in his ear. He moved his hand from where it curled around his cock, reaching both into his waistband where they slowly teased them over his hips. Blaine was clutching the fabric of the couch as he waited; his own dick painfully hard. Slowly but surely, Kurt pushed them down his thighs and past his knees, where they pooled around his ankles with the dark denim he wore. He sat back to reveal a hard, leaking cock, pink and swollen, long and thick. Blaine let out a long, exaggerated breath he didn't know he had held on to. He licked his lips as he stared, one of his hands returning back to Kurt's thigh and spreading it as wide apart from the other as he could. "Step out of your jeans, baby."

Kurt nodded and did as was told, bashfulness gone in hopes that Blaine would make him cum. He really needed to cum. However, his boyfriend only spread his legs a little further and returned his lips to Kurt's ear.

"You wanna touch yourself for me?"

Kurt's moan escaped this time as Blaine's question and the breath against his ear made him shiver. Blaine caressed his inner thigh as he continued. "Your dick is so pretty, baby. I bet you look beautiful when you touch it."

"Blaine…"

"Let me see you touch it. Nice and slow for me, baby."

Kurt sighed, precome leaking more. He attached his hand to his length and gently stroked, his body keening from the contact. _Finally_. He needed something… anything.

Blaine moved his hand back to the top of the couch as he watched. He knew he could reach his climax just by watching Kurt stroke his dick like this. The boy whimpered next to him, and his hips moved along with his hand as he touched himself. Kurt scrunched his eyes up as his hand slowly pulled at his cock; starting all the way at the base and travelling over the veins above, all the way up to the smooth head that was slick by now. He played in it for a moment, gasping at how good it felt before continuing with slow, even strokes.

Blaine had been observing the whole while, kissing Kurt softly and sending him encouraging words. He saw his boyfriend's leg tremble when he went to help, moving his hand to Kurt's neatly trimmed balls and rolling them in his hands. Kurt involuntarily thrust up as his stomach tightened, and the boy proceeded to mumble something incoherent.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered, handling Kurt's nuts as the teen focused on keeping his steady pace. Blaine thrust forward, desperate for friction as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Kurt had been sweating too, pleasure taking over his senses as he listened to Blaine behind him.

"Want me to take over now?"

"Y-Yes! Please, Blaine… I'm c-close," Kurt's hips snapped forward again, falling right back against Blaine's hard dick. The elder moaned , but almost screamed when his boyfriend's hand took over; palming his balls with one hand; his pinky lowering down to his perineum and massaging slowly, and stroking his cock with the other. He'd never felt so amazing ever in his life. Now, with his body tensing, shaking and trembling, he knew Blaine would take perfect care of him.

It felt so different when Blaine touched him; fantastic actually. His hand wasn't as smooth, and the drag made Kurt's toes curl. His pace was quicker and Kurt had been switching between jumping forward into Blaine's movements and rubbing his ass into the hard dick his boyfriend had been grinding against him for the past minute. They both were breathing erratically on the couch; both sweating, both panting, both close.

Blaine removed his hand off Kurt's dick for a second and the boy voiced his displeasure with a breathy whine. "Please, Blaineee… Please!" Blaine licked his palm and returned it to Kurt's cock, smiling as he whispered into his ear.

"Y-You like it slow like this? W-What i-if I were to speed up?" His hand started flying up and down over Kurt's cock and he bit his lip as Kurt eased his ass into his lap, thrashing about in pleasure. Blaine felt his body heat up and his stomach tighten when Kurt cried out how much he liked it. "So y-you like it rough, then?" He sped up and squeezed the tip on every stroke, snapping his hips up into Kurt's ass. It elicited a great reaction and Blaine bit his lip as his boyfriend tensed up above him.

"Oh goddd," Kurt threw his hands back into Blaine's hair and pulled as he came with a shout. Blaine watched the boy's mouth dropped open and he _sang _a note that sounded absolutely spectacular. He stroked Kurt until he pumped every last ounce, catching warm ropes of cum with the hand he took off his boyfriend's balls.

It was a while, but Kurt finally came down from his high. Blaine had since then reached for the box of tissues that stayed beside the sofa and cleaned his hands, tossing the napkins somewhere he'd have to remember to clean up before he took his boyfriend home. That would not be fun to explain to the good ol' parents.

"I need a cigarette."

Blaine smirked, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "You'll need a new habit because that one isn't going to work out anymore."

Kurt hummed, moving a little in Blaine's lap. "I've never felt that way before." When he heard Blaine's breathing hitch, Kurt licked his lips and rolled his hips again. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Shit, baby. L-Let's go upstairs…. To my room."

Kurt nodded. He was perfectly fine with that idea. Bending over in Blaine's lap to gather his clothing, he shook his ass a little and gave a sated grin at the "_Fuck," _that was mumbled deep in his boyfriend's throat. Blaine stared at the round ass on top of his cock and almost came, clutching the sides of the sofa for support. He looked away, taking a few breaths, finally relaxing when Kurt stood up to put his clothes on. After he stepped his way into the boxer briefs, Blaine grabbed his jeans and shook his head.

"You won't need these for a while."

Kurt smirked but nodded, then prancing over to the stairs. "Don't make me wait." He headed up on his own, smiling back at Blaine who watched him go. Blaine shook his head. How could one person be so absolutely sexy?

Removing his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder along with Kurt's jeans, he headed over to the steps, but not before turning off the TV and properly disposing of those napkins.

Upstairs, Kurt had found _Hairspray _amongst his movies and begun to pop it into the Blu-Ray player. He smiled when he saw him in nothing but a black t-shirt and black underwear, bending over to pop the disc in.

"So what are we going to do about _that_?"

Blaine put their clothes down by his computer desk and turned around curiously. "What do you mean?"

As the movie started, Kurt walked over to the bed and crawled on to it. He literally crawled onto the bed. Blaine sighed, watching his boyfriend lie down on his belly and eye him way too innocently. The things this man did to him.

"I think I should get to see yours now," Kurt said barely above a whisper, blushing softly as the movie's previews came on.

Seriously, the innocence mixed with Kurt's bashfulness was so hot. Blaine ran his fingers through his curly hair; most of it now escaping the hair gel he faithfully used. He moved his eyes until they were focused on Kurt's.

"You really want to see it?" Blaine leant against his desk, licking his lips as he popped open the snap to his jeans. Kurt watched the boy's arms flex as he moved them. "Because you do remember our agreement, right? If I show you, you have to touch it…"

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine's fingers unzip his jeans. "I remember."

Blaine pulled his jeans down slowly, revealing pinstriped boxers that hung on his waist. "I'm not going to last long," he admitted honestly with a smile, pausing only to remove his tank top and toss it away. Kurt caught himself salivating at Blaine's body; all tanned with defined muscles, those hazel eyes that were staring at him… moving closer and closer…

Before he even knew it, Blaine had moved to the bed clad in only boxers. He lay on the pillow and settled one hand behind his head, the other over his abdomen. "C'mere."

Kurt lay at the base of the bed, licking his lips and nodding. He could see just how big Blaine was from the tent in his underwear, and couldn't help but imagine all the places he'd have that cock. Sure, before Blaine his thoughts never proceeded past romance, but now… after having the boy on top of him in his bedroom, grinding their bodies together the previous day… Kurt had a few unholy thoughts from time to time.

Blaine pulled him close when he was within reach and connected their lips, slowly running his fingers through Kurt's hair as they kissed one another. He hummed softly, smiling against his lips. "You always taste so good."

Kurt kissed him again and lay down next to him. His hand trailed across Blaine's chest, down to his six-pack and rubbing softly. Blaine watched him for a while before deciding he needed more friction or he'd probably collapse. He pulled the boxers down a little to reveal a patch of hair, and licked his lips slowly when he found Kurt's eyes glued to his movements. Without wanting to prolong this any longer, he lifted his waist and pulled the underwear down further, sighing when his cock was freed and stood straight up.

Kurt groaned at the sight. It was beautiful. Blaine's cock wasn't quite as long as his but god was it thick, and so hard, too. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more; trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. This was the first time he'd ever done anything like this, and if it was a dream he would _hate _waking up.

Blaine felt a little self-conscious when Kurt's eyes stared at his dick. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but hopefully it wasn't anything bad. He knew his cock wasn't porn star worthy but he did know it was a nice size… almost hitting seven and a quarter inches the last time he measured. He was 16 then. By now…_ "Oh fuck, _fuck Kurt!"

Kurt had wrapped his hand around Blaine's length, stroking once experimentally. He smiled, biting his lip when his boyfriend's hips snapped up off the bed. "Does that feel good?"

Blaine never gave proper answer, only panting and thrusting up into Kurt's tight grasp. His vision was getting a little dark at this point, but he felt like he was going to die of sheer bliss when Kurt started to move his hand quickly; his hesitance and the way his hand stuttered somehow made this hotter. "I-I…I… _yesss…"_

Kurt bit his lips, leaning down and taking one of the Blaine's hard nipples into his mouth. His boyfriend's breathing was erratic as he started to let out a string of _fucks, _telling Kurt how perfect his hand and mouth were.

"D-Don't stop… so close," his hips rocked a few more times before the coiling in his gut got to be too much, "gonna cum-m," he moaned but it was caught by Kurt's lips on his as his body shook, thrashing against the mattress while he reached his orgasm. His cum shot over the sheets and Kurt's accepting hand. The boy helped him through it, kissing a lazy Blaine as his hand continued to work and stroke him as he came down.

"Wow." Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine spread out on the bed. "I'm hard again."

Blaine laughed, looking around the room. "And you talk about me. You're just as bad, Hummel."

Kurt reached over his boyfriend for a few napkins Blaine brought up with him and started to clean up a bit. "It's not my fault you're so hot."

"I don't think I'm ever touching myself again," Blaine thought aloud, staring at the ceiling. "You feel so much better."

Kurt blushed and reached for the remote. He could live with that. "Put your dick away. We're gonna watch _Hairspray _and I'm going to lust after Zac Efron while you hand me my jeans. The last thing I need is for your parents to walk in on us underdressed."

Blaine smirked, sitting up a bit and looking down at his body; a ridiculously satisfied look on his face. "I locked the door and we have two hours until my mom or dad comes home. My dick is fine where it's at."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but did settle into Blaine's outstretched arms. Blaine hummed and smirked as his boyfriend leant into him. "You weren't joking about being hard, huh?"

Kurt smiled, shushing him. "Movie's starting, sweetie."

"I bet I can make you cum harder than last time."

Blaine sucked his teeth when Kurt reached down and pulled the boy's underwear up. "I can't see the TV with your dick waving in my face, babe."

Blaine laughed, lifting his hips and fixing them properly. "Should I apologize for being so blessed?"

"Shut up, dweeb." Kurt snuggled closer and didn't fight Blaine when he put the covers over them. They were actually quiet for a while, listening to the dialogue on the movie with closed eyes.

Words couldn't really express how amazing this was for Blaine. He'd spent time with another guy before, trying to imitate what it would feel like to be truly happy like what he had with Kurt, but he couldn't. Now, there was no need for imitation. Everything came natural. Kurt could make him laugh and laughed at his corny jokes, still blushed when they kissed, and when they stayed on the phone until obscene hours of the night, they never ran out of things to talk about. This was all Blaine ever wanted and finally he had it.

He smiled softly when Kurt looked up at him through his lashes. The boy was too beautiful, especially here in his arms like this.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blaine leant down to kiss him on his forehead. He held him tighter in his arms as he responded, smiling when Kurt placed his chin on Blaine's chest expectantly. "I was just thinking about how blessed I really am."

Kurt smiled, laying his face on his boyfriend's chest. "Me too."

"I adore you, Kurt." Blaine told him seriously. Kurt smiled at the sentiment, moving to kiss him on the lips. They stayed close for a moment afterwards, smiling at each other and sharing small but meaningful pecks.

"I feel the exact same way."

It had fallen quiet for a while, all until Kurt felt Blaine's fingers tickling him and jerked away, laughter flooding the room. He tried to roll out of his boyfriend's grasp but couldn't escape—Blaine rolled on top of him and pinned both his hands to the mattress.

"I'll never get tired of doing that."

"You won't say that when I get access to your feet, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing him. "So where are we going to college?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "We?"

"Yeah," Blaine said nonchalantly. "I'd rather be with you. Near you at least. But if I'm doing too much too soon let me know and I'll back off—"

"No," Kurt let Blaine lay on top of him as he wrapped both arms around the boy, "I definitely don't want to be away from you either."

Blaine smiled, resting on Kurt's chest. "Okay. So where is it that you applied?"

"A few places in New York. I know you probably applied at Ivy Leagues and what not, right?."

Blaine hummed when Kurt started stroking his hair. "I applied to NYU and St. Johns for biomedical engineering. The other schools I applied to were in Connecticut and Massachusetts."

Kurt's heart sped up at the news, but he had to ask. "I… bio what?"

"Geeky stuff. Medicine and what not." Blaine told him with a grin.

"I can't unsee you in a lab coat now. Super turned on, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and snuggled closer into Kurt's body. "Note to self: Hummel's into role playing…"

Kurt grinned and ignored him. "I applied to FIT, NYADA, and Hofstra. All different focuses, but hopefully one will want me."

"I bet they all will, Kurt. So in the meantime I'll look into apartments for us, 'k?"

"You're crazy. I'm sure you'll get tired of me before we graduate high school."

"And I'm sure you're retarded." He smiled when Kurt pinched him, kissing the boy quickly on the lips. "I'll let you get back to lusting after Zac Efron. We have tons of time to plan the future."

Kurt curled into Blaine and nodded his agreement. "You're absolutely right."

….

The movie and Zac Efron had been forgotten for quite some time as both Blaine and Kurt fought for dominance through the kisses they shared. Kurt had climbed on top of his boyfriend as his tongue massaged the roof of Blaine's mouth, whimpering when Blaine started to suck on it hard. His hands were glued to Kurt's waist, holding him still as they each struggled for control, both groaning into each other's mouth. One of Kurt's hands wandered its way to Blaine's hair, remembering how Blaine said he liked to have it pulled. As soon as he thrust his fingers into a few locks and yanked, his boyfriend thrust forwards and relinquished all control, letting Kurt have his way with the kissing and the touching. As long as he didn't stop doing _that. _

Kurt smiled, feeling victorious. He slowly swiped his tongue to the left side of Blaine's mouth and thrust it in and out, rolling his hips slowly with the movements. It wasn't long before his boyfriend was practically whining into his mouth, squeezing his grasp a little tighter, and hard as a rock.

Kurt pulled away slightly and began to suck on his boyfriend's lower lip. They were so soft and tasted like mocha, and Kurt groaned when Blaine rolled his hips up, rubbing his hardening cock against Kurt's.

"Blaine…" he whispered, rolling his hips forward and matching his boyfriend's smooth pace. Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's back holding them flush against one another. After burying his head in Kurt's shoulder and lifting his hips once more, Blaine sighed and rubbed himself against him. It felt so good but he needed more. He needed to give Kurt more.

Kurt moaned when Blaine flipped them over, the covers tangling up with their legs. He gasped when Blaine yanked his boxers briefs down, followed by his own underwear. He reached over into one of his drawers and returned with a clear bottle of lube, quickly pouring some into his palm and proceeding to warm it up.

Kurt bit his lip to fight off the noise threatening to break out. Blaine started stroking the both of their cocks at the same time; his dark brown gaze locked on Kurt's dull grey one, all until he wiped his hands in the sheets he clutched and lined himself up his boyfriend. The both moaned now, chanting each other's names as their hard dicks slid against one another with ease.

Blaine paused only to readjust the covers over them. He threw the blue comforter over his shoulder, bracing himself up with one hand. Kurt linked both hands around his neck and pulled him closer, legs automatically wrapping around Blaine's waist. They fit together perfectly as Blaine rested on top of him, slowly moving his hips and reveling in the friction he got from Kurt's wet hardness against his.

"Ahh, fuck…" Kurt tightened his legs as Blaine's fingers laced the bars of his headboard for leverage. He moved back and pulled himself forward again; legs shaking as a spark of heat flew up his body. Kurt was scratching at his back as their bodies moved beneath the covers. One hand eventually found its way to the nape of Blaine's neck where he began to play in the hair there.

"So good," Blaine panted into his shoulder, grinding his hips forward. The slickness of their cocks meeting between him had his eyes rolling back, and the way Kurt started pulling at his hair, thrusting up and down on the mattress…. It was too hot.

They continued to go slowly. Blaine held himself up; both hands beside them as he breathed heavily. His eyes had been locked on Kurt's face for the past minute, watching the faces he made. His lips were parted and his tongue darted out to wet them every few seconds. His eyes would close every time he moaned out in pleasure, trying to thrust up despite Blaine's weight burying him completely. Eventually, he let his legs spread open as his hands rested in his boyfriend's hair, crying at how good it felt to have Blaine between his legs.

Blaine grunted, feeling himself get closer. As soon as Kurt's legs spread open he knew he was a goner—Kurt had started grinding his ass against him as Blaine slid their bodies together. It was too much and not nearly enough at the same time.

"I'm…"

Kurt nodded feverishly. "M-Me too."

Blaine growled and placed his forehead against Kurt's, speeding up his movements. It was hot beneath the comforters, but not as hot as Kurt felt in his stomach right now. Feeling Blaine grinding against him; their cocks slick and hard between them… all of it made him dig his nails into the boy's back. His toes began to curl in the sheets when he heard Blaine mumbling against his lips.

"K-Kiss me, Kurt," he requested, rolling his hips quicker. His balls tightened up and he knew he'd come soon, falling over the edge when his boyfriend's lips met his again. He cried out into Kurt's mouth as he fell over the edge, and after feeling Kurt digging in his back he knew the teen had fallen over too.

"Blaine, _god,_" their lips were glued together as they rode out their orgasms, both shaking on their way down. "Shit."

Blaine made no effort to move off of Kurt. He lay there catching his breath and trying his best to ignore the sticky mess between them. Today was probably the best day of his life.

"That… that…" Kurt shook his head and gave up. He couldn't find the words. Apparently Blaine knew just what he was trying to say because the boy nodded his head; his dark curls tickling Kurt's face.

"Yupp." he agreed.

A musical number came on a few minutes later, and Blaine decided he needed to clean them up before he fell asleep. Kurt would never forgive him for that. He sat up between the teen's legs and looked at both of their sweat slick, cum covered bodies.

"I really love truth or dare."

Kurt laughed tiredly, nodding his head in agreement. "It is a nice game." He moved his legs as Blaine rolled over, heading out the room butt naked. Kurt licked his lips as he watched him go, smirking at the way he frolicked. He took the minute he was gone to look over his own naked body and grin. Best. Day. Ever.

Blaine returned clean with a damp rag and locked his bedroom door behind him. "How're you feeling, beautiful?"

Kurt nodded, stretching slightly. "Amazing. Starved," he laughed. "What about you?"

Blaine smiled, wiping Kurt's chest down. "The same actually. What do you say we go to Breadsticks for takeout before I drop you home?"

Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. They hummed into it, deepening the kiss languidly. "I'd love that, dweeb."

….

**_My parents are way too excited for dinner Friday night. Prepare to hear some awful embarrassing stories concerning your boyfriend. –Blaine_**

Kurt laughed as he read the message. His father was on the recliner adjacent to where he sat, staring at him again.

**_I can't wait. –Kurt_**

**_Have I told you I missed you? Because I miss you. –Kurt_**

Burt turned the TV up, holding a cold beer to his lips. Kurt glanced over at him and saw the man eyeing him again.

"What is it, dad?"

**_I miss you more. Take me out this weekend. –Blaine _**

"Nothing."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the man before typing out a response.

**_Are you asking me or telling me? –Kurt _**

**_Telling you. –Blaine _**

"I just think it's nice that you seem so happy." Burt said clearly, still focusing on the television. Kurt smiled, turning back to his phone.

**_Well where is it that you would like to go, honey bun? –Kurt _**

**_The science museum. I haven't been since I moved back from Westerville. –Blaine_**

**_You are soooo nerdy, babe. –Kurt_**

**_You love it. So will you take me? Pleaseee –Blaine _**

**_Anything for you. –Kurt _**

"You are happy right, Kurt?"

**_Don't get scared or anything, but I think I'm in love with you, gumdrop. –Blaine _**

"Yeah." Kurt nodded with a smile, switching focus from his text messages to his father. "I'm happy, dad."

**_I think I love you too, dweeb. –Kurt_**


	11. Chapter 11

**YGM**

_A/N: For the homie_ BritBoJangles._ I can't drive by a boost mobile store without laughing because of you. _

_Oh,_ HeyitsVal_ cheated but she was reviewer number 300. You know I love you as much as you love jump start lol. Thanks a million everyone. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, go."

"I went. I castled my King."

Quinn looked down at the board as Blaine gave her a cheeky smirk. He pointed to the move he made, urging the girl to make her own. "You may as well hurry up and get this loss over with. I never lose."

The girl studied the board carefully, blowing at a few pink strands that hung in front of her face. "I don't lose, lover boy. Wasn't your pawn at d4?"

Blaine sat back in his seat, giving the skank an amused stare. "Are you accusing me of cheating, Fabray?"

"I don't recall that piece being there before I took my phone call, Anderson."

"Babe," Blaine turned back to Kurt who lay on his bed, totally disinterested in the chess game Blaine and Quinn had going, "tell her I didn't cheat. I'd never."

"That'd be the only way you win," Quinn smirked as she locked eyes with a hazel pair across from her, all before reaching for the pack of cigarettes inside her jean jacket. "Come clean. Admit you play dirty."

"You both are sooooo boring," Kurt sat up on the bed, his remote pointed at the television. Blaine smiled at him before looking down at the pieces.

"He loves us."

"I know," Quinn chimed, "now, let's see what we have here." She moved her bishop diagonally into the fifth rank and glanced back at her opponent. Blaine studied the move and smiled.

"Has this worked on someone else before or do you really think I suck at this?"

"I really think you suck," she stuck a cigarette behind her ear and smiled. "At least I hope you suck. My best friend would appreciate that—"

"Quinn!"

Blaine smiled as Kurt threw about four pillows at the girl. Quinn dodged the last two, using one as a shield and laughing at Kurt's blush. "What? I'm looking out for your best interest! Shit."

Kurt sighed and crashed against the bed, flopping so hard the bed creaked. "Everyone out. Get out of my room."

Blaine licked his lips and turned to Quinn. Kurt kicking him out wasn't something new. "Let's call this a stalemate, huh?"

She nodded, standing up and grabbing her leather jacket. "I'll kick your ass some other time, lover boy. Bye Kurtie."

Kurt stuck up his middle finger as the girl traipsed up the stairs, lighting a cigarette along the way. He rolled his eyes when Blaine's weight sank down on the mattress beside him.

"I'm pretty sure I asked everyone to leave." Kurt reminded him, at least he tried. It came out a jumbled mess because his face was pressed into the bed.

"Do you really want me to go?" Blaine's hand rubbed soothingly at the skin of Kurt's lower back as he asked. He lifted up the boy's checkered shirt slightly, letting his fingers tease along his midriff.

That was a feeling Kurt could get used to. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, breathing becoming a bit shallow after his boyfriend rubbed over his sides. Blaine added another hand and massaged at Kurt's lower back. Eventually the boy moaned and Blaine sighed at the beautiful sound, pressing a little further.

"Can I stay? Please?"

Kurt nodded a yes, though he remained in his position. After another minute of feeling amazing and having Blaine's fingers tease along his spine, Kurt groaned when it all suddenly stopped. He felt the bed shift as there was movement behind him, and whipped his body around to see what happened. Blaine didn't seem as affected as he did. "Why'd you stop?"

The nerd smiled as he put his glasses on the nightstand. "I need a nap before you tutor me in francês. I work better on a good bit of rest."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he climbed to the spot on the bed that Blaine was resting. "You mean to tell me you can spend 40 minutes playing stupid chess with Quinnie, but when I want a little attention you go to sleep?"

Blaine smirked, stretching his arms behind his head. "It's your fault for keeping me up last night, baby. I'm a mess without my 8 hours. Just a quick rest and I'll be goo—"

"How exactly did I keep you up?" Kurt was knelt beside the boy's body, giving him a rather curious look. "I'm sure that I was asleep last night." The words were followed by a loud laugh when Blaine pulled him down. Blaine smiled at the weight against his chest as Kurt lay there laughing, their noses brushing together softly. After a minute of smiling and looking into each other's eyes, Blaine finally leant up and connected his lips with Kurt's. They both relaxed into it and Blaine hummed when smooth hands ran through his hair. His own hands trailed down to Kurt's waist and held him closely, allowing his boyfriend to dominate each and every kiss. One long one turned into tens of little ones where Kurt sucked on his lower lip, which then turned into another long one where tongues ran smoothly over each other. When Kurt pulled back for air, Blaine gasped as well, letting his head collapse against the pillows. They smiled and he resumed.

"Let's just say I had a little bit of fun with the picture you sent me before bed. I had a lot of fun, actually." Blaine adjusted his head against the pillow and looked a flirty Kurt in the eyes. "I didn't sleep until about 4 in the morning. And because of it, I was off my game at school. Did you hear me answer that question incorrectly in Klein's class?"

Kurt bit his lip playfully as he nodded. "Yes babe, but c'mon. Everyone slips up on a formula every now and again."

"Not me, gumdrop."

"And to be fair," Kurt continued, cutting the boy off, "you _begged _me to send you that picture. I don't even see the big deal, to be honest."

Blaine smiled as his hands trailed lower, rather suggestively over Kurt's ass. "I got a bad case of carpal tunnel during the third round."

"Oh, dear god," Kurt rolled his eyes but blushed terribly, rolling his body off of Blaine. His boyfriend laughed, undoing his bowtie as he watched. "You're nasty." Kurt added. He grabbed his books and tossed them in front of him. "Take your nap and I'll do my work in the meantime."

"Can we make out a little more?" Blaine asked with a smile, pinching Kurt on his butt. He frowned when the boy pushed his hand away.

"Not until we're done with everything."

"Booo."

Kurt winked at him and Blaine smiled for a few moments, watching the boy as he delved into his homework. He knew he had it bad when even watching Kurt read from his history textbook turned him into a sappy puppy, but this was where he wanted to be. After thinking about how in love he was and how much it'd probably creep Kurt out, the teen eventually rolled over and tried to get a few minutes of sleep.

….

Kurt spent the next half hour becoming frustrated with his history assignment (something he intended to make his boyfriend tell him all the answers to when sleeping beauty finally woke up) and instead deciding to work on his English essay, knocking that out quickly. Next, he proceeded to do the math homework he had for Klein. Math wasn't necessarily Kurt's favorite but he could get it done. However, his phone ringing distracted him from that. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed it, eyes going wide at the name flashing across his caller ID. Blaine tossed in the bed at the noise of the ringtone but didn't fully wake up.

"What do you want?"

"I want you. Are you free?"

"Fuck off, Sebastian."

The boy laughed on the other end before continuing. "Whatever, Kurt. Are you alone right now?"

"I'm hanging up."

"If you and the traitor aren't busy tomorrow night, the Warblers have an invitation for you and the other losers in your geek club. Hear me out for a minute."

Kurt glanced over to his boyfriend whose eyes were blinking open. He didn't feel like entertaining Greg, Sebastian, or any of the other jackasses at Dalton. Let's be honest, that's exactly what they were for their behavior when they came to McKinley. And having Blaine around them was definitely out of the question.

"We'll pass, but your ass is definitely ours at sectionals. Tell Greg I said hey, will ya?"

Blaine sat up at the mention of sectionals and his ex's name and looked to see what Kurt was on about. He saw the boy on the phone, a tense expression on his face, and moved closer. "Who's on the phone babe?"

"Is that Blainers? Let me speak to my old buddy!"

Kurt ignored him and pulled the phone away from his ear. "It's Sebastian, but it's fine, hon. Go back to sleep."

"Gimme the phone." Blaine held his hand out and gave Kurt a serious look, accepting it when his boyfriend finally relented. He dangled his legs over the edge of the bed and held it to his ear. Kurt took a breath and watched carefully.

"Don't call my boyfriend's phone, Bas."

"Blaine. I kinda miss you bro."

Blaine sighed, pushing a few of Kurt's books out of the way. He looked at the worried, partly annoyed expression the blue eyed boy beside him wore and took him by the hand. "I'm serious."

"I am too, Blaine. Listen, your short tempered boyfriend didn't want to hear me out. Let's make this right… we can go into sectionals professionally. Maturely. What do you say?"

Kurt rubbed his hand, waiting for the conversation to continue. Blaine looked down at their fingers laced together and resumed. "What is it that you want?"

"We're going bowling tomorrow night. If you're down for a bit of a road trip, this spot on the outside of Westerville has glow in the dark bowling tomorrow night—oh wait... I'm talking to you like you're a tourist. You know the place. It's where you and Greg went on your second date."

"Bas." Blaine warned, annoyed with the short conversation already. Sebastian laughed cheekily into his ear.

"Anyway, a few of the warblers and I were wondering if your New Directions would be up for a couple rounds of 10 pin. It's just a friendly gathering, nothing crazy. I'd like to put all the bullshit behind me, Blaine. I'd like to forget how you broke my best friend's heart and took a guy you knew I was interested in in the process. We should say fuck it, you know?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not stupid. If I think I smell a rat it's usually because I smell a fucking rat, Sebastian. And I don't want my friends around you guys."

"So I just invited the Finn dude on Facebook. He and the Spanish chick that kicked David in the nuts said they'd love to kick our asses in a little bowling," he laughed and Blaine closed his eyes in exasperation, "so I'll see you tomorrow night, kid. Tell Kurt I said goodbye."

The phone call ended and Blaine shook his head once again. He handed his boyfriend the iPhone and crashed back on the bed. Kurt frowned, placing it down on the table beside him before lying down next to him.

"What happened?"

Blaine automatically grabbed his boyfriend close. He let Kurt get comfortable against his body and gave an answer. "We're going bowling tomorrow night, apparently."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before sighing into Blaine's chest. "What?"

"Sebastian invited the New Directions to bowl somewhere near Westerville tomorrow. He says they want to let bygones be bygones. I think we should all settle this at sectionals and be done with this, but—"

"I agree." Kurt cut in.

Blaine kissed him in the hair, "But, good ol' Finn and Santana already accepted the challenge on our behalf."

Kurt shook his head in defeat. He pulled away after a minute and sat back up, shrugging out of Blaine's grasp and continuing the math homework he'd been previously working on. Blaine sighed and moved his body a little closer. When Kurt made no move to pay him any mind, Blaine pulled the neck of his shirt down around the shoulder and placed a gentle kiss there.

"Do you want to relax for a few more minutes while I get my work done?" the boy asked. Blaine frowned because he sounded really aggravated by all of this.

"I can't really relax after this nonsense, babe."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You should relax, though." Blaine placed a hand on his boyfriend's thigh as he kissed him softly on the shoulder again. The brunette shrugged, looking down at his work. He continued to do his math problems, applying different formulas where needed. Blaine watched him for a while, knowing that he should probably start on his as well, but he was never really able to focus around Kurt. Learning French had been a struggle because at first they'd be too busy joking around, or ignoring each other… but now it was all lips on lips, hands trailing along skin, sounds that sounded just like—

"_Yes_,Blaine_…" _

Like that.

Blaine stroked Kurt through the thin pants he wore as he watched him drop his pen and throw his head back. "Lie down for a minute." he whispered.

A couple knocks sounded at the door and Blaine pulled his hand back. Kurt sat back on the bed and asked who it was. The sounds of horses participating in a derby entered the room as Finn and Sam jogged down the steps into the basement. Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt glared daggers at the two seniors.

"I asked who it was. I didn't say come in."

"Dude, we're totally kicking Dalton's asses tomorrow night."

Sam smiled at Finn's words. "You two coming right? I can't wait to see their faces when we bowl them under a bus!"

"We're gonna pass," Blaine told them seriously. Kurt turned to look at him with a confused face.

"We are?" He thought that Blaine consented to all of this after Finn and Santana basically said yes.

Blaine reached for his glasses and put them on with a nod. "I don't want to be anywhere near them, to be perfectly honest. I definitely don't want them near you."

Finn tossed a couple pillows onto his stepbrother's bed and took a seat on the couch. "It's cool. We'll kick ass on you guys' behalf."

"Or," Kurt contributed, "we go too." Blaine shot him a look and he returned it. "I don't want to let our friends go hours away to have the Warblers play dirty."

"Or, we can all not go. That's a thought, too." Blaine added, glancing up to Sam who didn't like that idea of staying home on a Friday night. It was obvious he and Finn wanted to go bowling.

"I'm seriously trying to kick some ass, Blaine. Do not pussy out."

"And the whole club has already figured out the driving arrangements." Finn told them, "I'm taking Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina in Burt's truck, and Puck has Santana, Brittany, and the new Sugar chick. He specifically asked to take girls only." Sam smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes. "You two can fit in his Tahoe if you want."

Blaine lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This was too much, and it was exactly what he warned Kurt about a few days before. He didn't want Greg and Sebastian to have any more involvement in their relationship than they already did, but going to a bowling alley to _mingle _with them would let it be exactly what would happen.

"We'll think about it." was all that Kurt said, staring at the two and hoping they'd get the hint. Sam did, and nodded, waving a goodbye.

"I hope it's a yes." He climbed the steps and waited for Finn. "Let's go, bro."

Finn sighed and stood up. "You know Burt won't let Rachel in my room?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt asked, feigning interest. "That stinks."

"I know."

Blaine shook his head as the towering boy finally left. The door closed softly after them as Kurt lay beside him.

"What are you so worried about, dweeb?"

"Gregory, I guess. Sebastian's a dummy but somehow I know he's still my friend. Despite how dirty I did him for pursuing you. But Greg," Blaine paused for a moment and Kurt laced their fingers together as he waited, "Greg is ruthless. He's always been able to get to me… he's always known how to push my buttons. Messing with you is the most obvious way to do that now. "

"You're acting like he's a serial killer, Blaine. What can he possibly do to mess with me?"

"What did he do the first time?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend and gave him a rather obvious look. He watched Kurt realize that much was true, Greg had messed them up pretty badly before they had even began. But that was then.

"I'm smarter now."

"You're beautiful, Kurt. I'm crazy about you. I do not trust him."

"We'll be fine."

The silence that filled the room after Kurt's last words was one with finality. Blaine took a deep breath but acknowledged that he needed to trust Kurt as well. He still had some bad boy in him. He'd handle himself. As much as he didn't like the idea, he knew they'd be stronger in the end.

"Okay, babe. Let's kiss now."

Kurt started laughing, completely oblivious to the odd look it garnered from the nerdy boy next to him. When he stopped, he turned to Blaine and a few giggles slipped out again. He got another look but ignored it, pushing the boy's glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What's up with you?" Blaine questioned with a smirk, biting his lip and rolling on top of his boyfriend. "I don't get the joke."

"You're totally gonna be the angry sex type, aren't you?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hair line and Kurt grinned as he continued, "You just finished our little disagreement by asking to make out. What happens when we go further?"

Blaine smirked as he thought about it. "Angry sex does sound nice."

"I bet it does." He laughed as Blaine pressed their bodies together and kissed him.

….

"So what time are we leaving tonight? That douche hole Sebastian said they'd be there at 10." Puck came in the choir room and sat down next Brittany, waiting patiently for an answer. Everyone looked to Blaine and the boy shrugged, really not wanting to have to talk about the Warblers _again. _They'd brought them up at lunch and in gym, and now in glee club. This was too much.

Kurt smiled at him softly before facing the group. He knew how exhausted Blaine was because of the topic. "We have dinner tonight with our families, but we should be done by about eight. How is that?"

"Awww," Tina smiled as she looked at the couple, "your parents are meeting? That is so awesome."

"You two are moving fast. Next thing you know there'll be little Hummels walking around." Puck shook his head and looked away as Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's chair. "Anyway, 8 sound good guys?"

Everyone nodded as Mr. Schue entered the room. "Booty Camp time! Let's go."

The club groaned, all except for Mike, but eventually stood and went to their positions. Blaine spent the next hour switching his focus from Kurt's hips swaying as he shimmied, to Finn sweating and doing something that resembled 'the sprinkler', back to Kurt. He knew that with their talent and their moves they'd be able to take his old glee club. That was seriously something Blaine could _not _wait for.

After Booty Camp was over, Blaine walked hand in hand with his boyfriend to their cars. He smiled when Kurt stopped and leant against his vehicle, giving him a look he couldn't quite read.

"What's on your mind, handsome?"

Kurt bit his lip and pulled the boy closer to him by the pea coat he wore. "I'm just making sure you're fine. I won't be happy unless you are."

Blaine smiled some more and placed their foreheads together, playing at his boyfriend's scarf. "I'm great. So you can be great, okay?"

Kurt nodded and eventually smiled too when Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "So, I'll see you at dinner tonight. I miss you already."

Blaine tilted his head and leant in for a kiss. When Kurt parted his lips, he wasted no time giving the gorgeous teen what he wanted.

"Get a room," Santana screamed from somewhere in the parking lot. Blaine pulled back with a smirk; eyes still locked on Kurt as the blue eyed teen rolled his eyes at her.

"They make me remember the perks of being a skank."

Blaine laughed lightly, leaning in to kiss him again. "I'm going home to get ready. See you in a couple hours, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, kissing him again. "See you soon, baby." Blaine waited for Kurt to get into his car and pull out before walking over to his own. He waved goodbye to the Homeless Brett guy that walked past and unlocked his door.

….

"Fix your bowtie, sweetie."

Blaine rolled his eyes as his mother hovered over him. He cleaned the lenses of his glasses and put them on, all before looking over his outfit in the mirror. "My bowtie is perfect, mom."

"Nonsense," the shorter woman stood beside him and grabbed her son by the shoulders, "now come on, let me see."

"Leave the boy alone, Sandra," Blaine's father Michael entered the living room and smoothed back his gelled hair, peeking in the mirror over his son's head, "He looks good like his old man."

Blaine tuned out as his parents bickered some more. While highly annoying at times, he loved them to death, and they loved him back. They also loved each other, which was important as well, especially after being married for 20 years. "Are you two going to embarrass me tonight?" he asked.

His mom slapped him on the shoulder while Michael laughed, hazel eyes shining brightly. "What other reason would we be going?" the man countered. Blaine made a face of disapproval.

"Mom—"

"Now, Michael doesn't pester our son. Blaine, we will both be on our best behavior." she proudly told him, "Isn't that right, Michael?"

The man nodded and pulled on a sweater. "I'm only behaving if he's nothing like that ex-boyfriend of yours, because if he is, I'm not having it."

Blaine smiled as his mother finally finished whatever she was doing to his clothes. He couldn't help but shake his head because when the tiny woman was done, he looked the exact same way. "Kurt is nothing like Greg. I promise."

It was weird that Greg thought the world of Blaine's parents, but the two, especially his dad, didn't really approve of him. The man claimed to have the ability to 'read people like a book' and Blaine hated how he was always right about his instincts. Hopefully, his thoughts on Kurt wouldn't be bad.

"That's good to hear." Michael Anderson turned around to grab his coat. "How about we go meet these Hummels?"

Blaine nodded, following behind him and smiling as his dad helped his mom into her jacket. "Let's go meet the Hummels."

….

Since the past year and a half of becoming a Hummel, Carole could honestly say she'd never seen her stepson so antsy. As the woman tried to maneuver around the kitchen, Kurt was there asking to help and trying to do way more than needed to be done. It was when he checked on the pot roast for the umpteenth time that the woman finally turned to face the boy, oven mittens and all.

"Kurt, sweetheart," she smiled when the blue eyed teen gave her his complete attention, "can you please relax?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked back at the potatoes boiling on the stove. "I am really anxious. I can't remember the last time I've been this nervous."

"You have no reason to be any of those things." Carole gave an encouraging smile before moving to the counter to finish preparing the salad. She smiled back at her stepson when he gave an objecting scoff at her words.

"No reason to be? These are his parents! What if they hate me?"

"Go cover up those hickeys and you'll be fine."

Kurt turned back at the sound of his father's voice. Burt stood there giving him a sly look before his son huffed off and went downstairs to the basement. The man shook his head and looked to his wife, who was giving that reprimanding look she'd become so good at.

"Leave the boy alone, Burt. He had no hickeys."

"Yet he still went to go cover them up," Burt stepped further into the kitchen, looking at what his wife had been preparing, "that alone tells us what he and Blaine do when we aren't home."

"I'm sure you were no angel at 18 either, honey." She smiled knowingly at her husband. Burt rolled his eyes and approached.

"You're an angel, though. So can I help?"

"I'd rather you not."

"Ouch."

Carole smiled into the kiss Burt planted on her cheek. "I'm almost finished anyway. Is the table set?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Finn and Sam aren't here to eat the dinner before we serve it, right?"

Burt laughed. "They're at Puck's."

His wife nodded as she finished mashing the potatoes. "Perfect."

A few minutes later, both parents could hear the sound of Kurt running up the steps. His door swung open and the boy pulled at the edges of his vest, a semi horrified look on his face. "They're here!"

Burt stepped out of the kitchen and went to follow him. "Calm down so we can open the door like normal people and invite them in."

"Don't— dad, _please _don't embarrass me."

The man put both hands in his pocket mocking offense. "Did Carole get this talk?"

"I trust Carole," Kurt replied, turning again to walk to the door. Burt shook his head at the 'ha' that came from his wife and made way to follow.

Kurt pulled the mahogany door open with a nervous smile. It quickly went away when he saw his boyfriend as dapper as ever, standing in the doorway. He looked incredible, Kurt thought. The boy had on a grey newsboy cap that matched his scarf, and underneath the pea coat he wore, Kurt could see a bow tie and suspenders over a tight, yummy button up. He tried not to let his eyes trail down to Blaine's jeans but they went there. The dark denim was tight and perfect. And those were definitely suede leather wingtip shoes.

After his father nudged him in the back, Kurt looked back up and smiled. "Hi!"

Blaine's cheery parents smiled and returned a hello, but the teen had been too busy sexing Kurt with his eyes to listen to any other conversation. Why would he choose the night that they'd be around their parents to wear the tight as all hell Burberry Brit jeans they got while shopping the other day after school? And the thigh high boots? Kurt knew what those boots did to him. Blaine gulped and let his eyes come up to his boyfriend's chest, which had to be a horrible decision altogether. Kurt's pale blue shirt was hugging his chest and arms, and the vest he wore over it was just as tight. His tie was striped green and blue and that did something to make his eye color pop out even more so. Blaine liked it. He also liked the exposed neck tattoo he spent so many hours running his tongue over. As Burt invited everyone in, Blaine snapped out of his trance and caught eyes with Kurt who had been smirking at him. His parents ushered him inside and he took a step forward, following behind his boyfriend whose ass was just out of this world. Those jeans.

Kurt turned back after the door was closed and gave the family a warm smile. "This is my father, Burt Hummel, and as you've probably guessed I'm Kurt."

Sandra took Kurt's hand with a smile, and then Burt's. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard such wonderful things." Michael shook their hands next and added to his wife's sentiment. "Blaine can't stop gushing about you, Kurt."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's blush and allowed Burt to take all of their coats and things. "Burt, Kurt, this is my father Michael Anderson, and my mom Sandra. I may've said a couple things." he told his boyfriend afterwards.

"I'm just happy that they're good things," Kurt said bashfully. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

Burt smiled and motioned towards the living room. "I'm happy you all could make it. Dinner is just about ready if you'd like to have a seat."

"That'd be great," Michael began to follow after the man as his wife smiled at Kurt in passing. "You all have a wonderful home," she said.

Blaine walked beside his boyfriend and whispered. "Unlike ours that has about as much personality as Kristen Stewart."

Kurt elbowed him as Burt gave a thank you. "My son is primarily responsible for that."

The Andersons smiled at Kurt who sent his father a grateful smile. He went to walk to his seat but Blaine pulled him back for a moment. Kurt looked at him curiously before taking a few steps away.

"I hope you seriously planned on us having a few minutes alone before dinner. Especially since you're wearing these 'suck me now' jeans."

Kurt flushed a tickle me pink color before glancing back to the dining room. Carole had now introduced herself to the group and they were busy talking. "Babe, we can't do anything right now. Dinner is ready…"

Blaine sighed, looking over his boyfriend once more. He pushed his glasses up his face and played at his suspenders. "Fine. But tonight when I drop you off, baby…"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "All yours."

"Let's go boys, it's time to eat."

….

"I'm serious, Greg. Just leave Kurt alone tonight, okay? We're just trying to have a good time." Sebastian pulled off his Dalton blazer and started to undo his tie. "Any revenge can be reserved for next weekend."

Greg scoffed, laying back on his bed and playing Diner Dash on his cell phone. "You're just saying that because you want to fuck him. Give it up. He's Blaine's now, and Blaine pretty much gave you and I a big fat fuck you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head. "You need to relax. There are tons of guys in the world besides Blaine. So another guy makes him happy. Someone else can make you happy."

"Don't preach at me, Bas."

"I'm not preaching, I'm telling you that either you leave Kurt be or you stay here. Tonight isn't about the drama. We're going to have fun and stop acting like dickwads."

Greg smirked, rubbing tiredly at his grey eyes. "If I want to talk to him I'll talk to him." He looked at Sebastian who was now only in boxer briefs and smiled, eyes lingering over his crotch a little longer than they needed to. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Sebastian smirked in return. "I'm going to get in the shower. Don't fuck up tonight, I'm warning you."

Gregory laughed and looked away. "Whatever."

….

Kurt tried to ignore the hungry look that Blaine had been giving him all dinner long. It was doing things to him in places he didn't need things to be done to him right now, especially with both their parents around. Still, like a fool, he shot a look at his boyfriend across the table and looked away when Blaine licked his lips suggestively. Freaking dweeby tease.

"We've been able to be around more since we moved to Lima." Michael told Burt and Carole. "But after another trade, our business may soon send us packing to Portland."

Both Blaine and Kurt turned to look at the older man. "Portland?" Blaine questioned. He couldn't move again. Not over 2,000 miles. Not after finding Kurt. "What's in Portland?"

Sandra smiled as she placed her fork down. "Business, sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll be rooming at your university by then."

Kurt visibly relaxed, and Blaine sighed, taking notice. Neither of them wanted to go through that. Both had just gotten used to the idea of each other and falling in love. Moving miles apart wasn't on the agenda.

"So Carole," Sandra continued, "you're an RN?"

The woman nodded with a smile. "I've been one for 15 years now. It's as tiring a career as it is rewarding."

Blaine forked at his salad, listening to the conversation on and off. His mind always trailed back to how hot his boyfriend looked and he spent a good minute trying not to initiate a game of footsies under the table right now.

"There aren't nearly enough nurses in this country," Michael said after swallowing a bite, "I have to commend you."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Burt had his attention focused on his son and Blaine, and both were sending each other the flirtiest of glances. "So you said your oldest son is in acting?" he asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt smiled at him.

"Yes, Cooper was always quite the character. Up to date he's only done small time commercials, but I'm sure he'll go far."

The table nodded at Sandra's words before Burt kept the conversation rolling. "Well, now is the time where my boys would go on and on about what happened in glee. So how is it going, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and clasped his hands together, looking from the parents to his boyfriend. "I'd like to think it's going well. Sectionals will be in our school this year so we have home field advantage."

"You guys think you're ready?" Sandra asked.

Blaine nodded. "I know we are."

"We're actually facing Blaine's old school and some geriatric glee club, so that should be interesting." Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine shrugged, giving him that look again before turning to his parents.

"Oh?" Michael glanced over, "The Warblers made it again. That's good."

"Yupp." Blaine told them. "We're keeping it friendly though," he looked over to Kurt who was smiling, knowing how much Blaine didn't want to do this but proud of him for putting the ridiculous fears he had aside. "They invited us out bowling tonight— all of the New Directions, so we're going to have a little fun before sectionals rolls around."

Carole smiled and reached for her glass. "Well that sounds amazing. Nothing like a little friendly competition to ease the nerves on the big day."

"They're going to knock 'em dead," Michael said proudly, "especially that Greg boy."

Kurt giggled as Blaine gave his father a warning. "Dad."

Burt looked over to Blaine with a new question. "I hear you're a bright young man. What are the plans for college?"

Both boys shared a smile, but before either could answer, Blaine's father had already spilled his plans for his son's future.

"Mr. Biomedical Engineer here got a full scholarship to the University of Texas at Austin. Go Longhorns!" Michael gushed. Sandra clapped lightly. By this time, everyone had pretty much finished up their meal, and Kurt gave the Andersons a confused look before turning to his boyfriend. Blaine was going to school in Texas? That wasn't the discussion they had recently. Blaine apparently wasn't aware either, looking across the table to his father. "He's been so good with his studies and is so knowledgeable in the area that they're paying for his education."

"He's leaving out the part about his friend owning a chunk of that school," Sandra said to Carole. The woman smiled, though it dimmed when she saw the two boys' faces.

"I'm not going to Texas," Blaine told them with a confused look. "I didn't even apply there."

"Oh," Michael sat back and pulled at the lapels of his cardigan. "I've handled that. You're a shoe in."

"Where do you plan on going, Kurt?"

Blaine tensed tremendously so and Kurt's heart started to hurt because of it. He cleared his throat though, and tried to give Blaine's mother a clear answer. "I'm actually heading to New York after graduation." he said softly. Burt looked between the two and noticed Blaine staring down at the table. "I'll more than likely end up in NYU for business."

"Beautiful," Michael said with a smile. "I like to hear that. Ambition is what plants the seed to success."

Blaine turned from Kurt to his parents. "I'm going to New York as well."

Carole shifted focus from Blaine to the boy's parents, as did Burt and Kurt. Michael smiled and looked to his wife. "We've already arranged for you to go to Texas while we move to Portland, Blaine. This has been worked out already."

"So you watched me fill out college applications to places that I actually wanted to go for what? I don't have a say in my future?"

"Baby—"

"Blaine Alexander Paul, watch your tone."

Carole stood up awkwardly with a smile, "Who's up for dessert?"

Blaine broke his gaze from his mother's eyes and looked away. "We should get going, Kurt. It's getting late."

Kurt looked away from his plate and over to his father. "Do you mind if we cut this short?"

Burt shook his head no, finally turning away from Blaine's parents. "We'll be fine here. Have fun."

Kurt nodded, shaking Michael and Sandra's hands again and doing the whole 'it was nice meeting you' things. Blaine got up to follow and thanked Burt and Carole for a lovely meal before walking off after Kurt. The boy went in his basement and Blaine followed, trying his best to push the hurt from that conversation away but failing miserably.

Kurt sat down on his bed for a moment and checked the time on his alarm clock. Blaine sat beside him and lay back. They were both quiet, neither knowing what to say.

As time passed, getting closer and closer to 8, Kurt felt his boyfriend becoming tenser and tenser. He extended a hand to comfort him, rubbing the boy gingerly over his leg. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment before staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to Texas."

Kurt smiled at the voice he loved entering his room. "I sure hope you aren't, cowboy."

Blaine sat up and shook his head, looking at the boy beside him. Kurt returned the same look; one full of admiration and respect. He grabbed Kurt's hand that was on his leg and leant in to kiss him. Kurt smiled and pulled away. "Not happening. Not with your mom and dad and my mom and dad upstairs."

"The door is locked," Blaine glanced at his watch and leant closer, whispering into his boyfriend's ear, "we have ten minutes. We should," his fingers unlaced from Kurt's and he rubbed his hand along the boy's tight jeans, "_indulge_."

Kurt bit his lip into a smirk, letting his head fall back. "You are going to get us in sooo much trouble one day."

Blaine shook his head no, pushing Kurt back and lying on top of him. "I promise I'll be good for you."

Kurt tried to fight off his blush as he laughed, "You're so corny." he bit back a moan when the heel of Blaine's hand stroked the bulge in his jeans, "And you better not wrinkle up my clothes, Anderson."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt sensually before pulling away. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of strawberry chap stick. "Just stay still and let me do the work and you won't have to worry about wrinkles."

Kurt's hips jerked forward when Blaine started to stroke him a little more firmly now. "Baby… seriously our parents…" he moaned and Blaine held a finger to his lips.

"Just stay quiet."

"Let's just go," Kurt suggested, trying to fight how good it felt when Blaine touched him like this.

"You're joking, right?" Blaine asked. His face changed a bit as he knelt between his boyfriend's legs.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head no. After a few more seconds, Blaine pulled back with the roll of his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his cell phone off the bed beside Kurt. "Fine. Let's go."

Though his mind was in the right place, Kurt's body was screaming at him. Blaine had pretty much given him a hard on before they were supposed to leave for an almost two hour drive. And now he had an attitude. Blaine walked off and up the steps, fixing the glasses on his face as he went. "I'll be outside."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head and standing up. He knew he wasn't dressed like someone going to bowl but he had no intention to do so anyway. He got up and went over to his closet, pulling out his navy duffle coat and preparing to leave.

….

"Hi. Can I help you?"

Sebastian nodded as Jeff walked up beside him. "I'd like to reserve two lanes for the next 3 hours, please."

"Yes, sir," the gentleman replied, typing something in on his computer. Jeff leant on the counter and looked at his friend.

"What's the story?"

"Just tryna have a good time, Jeff. That's all."

The boy smiled and looked away. His eyes found Greg who was talking to a few other Warblers. "So this is not another stint of you two trying to mess with Blaine and his new friends like when we took that trip to McKinley? Because that was really stupid of us. You got David's nuts kicked in."

"I was mad and stupid. Tonight, I'm feeling good." Sebastian pulled out his credit card and handed it over after hearing the total. "Can we just hang out and not worry about what happened the other day?"

Jeff smirked and shrugged. "I guess if your roommate isn't his usually bitter self as of late, sure."

Sebastian took the card back and glanced over to Gregory. The dark haired boy returned a wink and Sebastian knew that meant he'd be up to no good. "Just tell everyone to come get their shoes. I'm not paying for those too."

Jeff nodded and walked off, "Sure thing, dude."

Sebastian told the clerk he'd be back and pulled out his cellphone, walking over to a quiet corner. He dialed the number and held it to his ear.

….

"If we aren't going to talk, you could at least put on some music."

Blaine shook his head no. "I just want to think."

Kurt sighed and rested his head against the rest. He looked out the window into the dark nothingness. They were about 10 minutes away by now, and hopefully the ride would end sooner rather than later. Blaine had been bothered about the whole Texas thing and hadn't been his usual self. He was also upset that Kurt didn't want to mess around and do anything, but Kurt said it wasn't up for discussion when their parents were around, locked door or not. His father would probably kill him for having the door locked in the first place.

Another few minutes passed and Kurt's cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out its holder and rolled his eyes at the name.

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask if you all were close but the T-Rex just walked in."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're close."

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"Good." Sebastian said, "Just come in and get your bowling shoes. We'll be in lanes 9 and 10. See you soon."

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed 'end call'. His boyfriend was looking at him expectantly before turning to focus on the road again.

"Who was it, Kurt?"

"Am I allowed to speak now?"

Blaine pulled the brim of his cap further down over his head. "Please don't be like that."

Kurt shook his head. "Like what, Blaine? You're the one being grouchy."

"I just found out my parents are sending me miles away from you for four years of my life. I think I have the right to be a little grouchy." He located the bowling alley and indicated left, pulling to a stop in the road and waiting for traffic to ease. "I had this idea of where I'd be and what I'd be doing and now that's absolutely extinguished. I have no idea now."

"So that gives you the right to try and get off with me but ignore me when I say no?"

"No—no, Kurt," Blaine sighed, finally turning when he could, "No, it doesn't. I'm sorry for being an—"

"Ass."

"Yes," Blaine said with a light laugh as he looked for parking, "I'm sorry for being an ass. It's just that I'm crazy about you and everything that I love gets snatched away and one point or another. It's usually my parents doing it too… I just," once he'd officially parked he turned the engine off and turned to his boyfriend. "I just don't want to have to lose you too."

Kurt nodded, taking the boy's hand. "You don't think we'll make it through long distance?"

Blaine shrugged. "Does anybody?"

He had a point. The percentage of survival was pretty slim. "How about we focus on us now and cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"So that it can hurt a million times more when you break up with me for New York?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the smile on Blaine's beautiful face. "This isn't funny. You know I don't want to think about that. I'd probably drop New York to be a Texas Longhorn, just to be with you, Blaine. And that's what's scaring me."

"Don't say that," Blaine told him, finally taking his key out the ignition. "Don't ever sacrifice your dreams for me."

Kurt shrugged. Tina was outside Blaine's car waving them on but he held up his hand to say he needed a minute. She smiled and Mike dragged her along. "It's just how I feel."

"And what I said is how I feel, babe."

"You just want you a rodeo boy. Be honest." Kurt mimicked a southern accent and Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"The only boy I want is right next to me, sweetheart. That's why I'm going to New York." Blaine watched Kurt blush and smiled. "For serious."

"I'd hate to be a negative nelly," Kurt began, "but what happens when you need to pay that hefty tuition of a bachelor's of science student? Your parents are obviously not going to be on board so you may be on your own."

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "I could always strip to earn money. You've seen this sexy body. I drive bitches crazy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You better take out a few loans."

Blaine laughed and rested his head back once more. "When you take that coat off I'm tickling the shit out of you, babe."

Kurt smiled, staring outside at the alley. A few Warblers were talking to Santana and Brittany and Kurt saw the look in the Latina's eyes when one of them put their arm around the blond. Someone was going to die tonight.

"I never said I love you out loud so I guess I should do that now."

The coiffed teen smiled at the words and turned to look at his boyfriend. Blaine was smiling back at him, warm hazel eyes on show behind his dark framed glasses and that stupid newsboy hat that made him look so sexy low on his head. "I love you, gumdrop."

Kurt blushed, not even trying to fight it at this point. "Do you?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled a little harder. "I love you more, dweeb."

"That's debatable," Blaine said with a smile. He laughed when Kurt childishly stuck his tongue out and returned the sentiment. "We should go bowl."

"I don't wanna."

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. "What? You convinced me to come along and now you don't want to?"

Kurt grinned and looked outside again. "We need to talk about this whole 'you getting upset and trying to ravage me' thing."

Blaine laughed. "Maybe I do have a problem."

"I mean when I get upset with my dad, I don't suddenly feel the need to jerk anyone off."

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "I was totally going to blow you, but yeah, we'll go with that."

Kurt's face fell as he turned left. "You—what?"

"I didn't call those jeans you have on the 'suck me now' jeans for no reason," Blaine said with a wink. He opened his car door and laughed at what Kurt said next.

"I'm so fucking stupid."

* * *

_A/N: Almost done here! Few more chapters. Please review. _

_Going to finish up Chapter 2 of Ride. Expect an update tomorrow!_

_-Nellie_


	12. Chapter 12

**YGM**

**Chapter 12**

"So how is school in McKinley? You know I've never been to public school." Thad told Brittany, smiling at the blond softly as the Warbler did what he liked to call 'worked his magic'.

Santana had had enough of this. It'd be five straight minutes of these spoiled losers trying to get lucky with both she and her girlfriend. One of them wouldn't stop licking his lips at her and to say she was disgusted would be an understatement of epic proportions. Repulsed might be a word to begin with, but it still didn't get the job done. As Brittany explained that McKinley was a fun school all about letting your inner unicorn shine, the Warbler nodded and stepped closer to her, brushing away the bangs on her forehead. Apparently, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Santana took a step forward and stood in Thad's face.

"You best take your crummy little hands away from Brit or I'll take the silver spoon out your mouth and shove it up your preppy little ass! I think you want to get a Lima Heights Adjacent style nut bash like your friend did the other day, is that it?"

Thad looked at her skeptically, backing away with his hands in the air. His Warbler friends had concerned looks on their faces as well. "Calm down, honey. She isn't complaining."

The sound of car doors slamming a few feet away made the group look up, and was probably the only thing that saved them from getting a _Lima Heights Adjacent style nut-bash-in_. There was Blaine, putting the keys to his car in his pocket, wearing a grey newsboy cap and navy pea coat with a scarf that matched the hat. His dark denim jeans were cuffed at the bottom and the suede wingtip shoes on his feet definitely completed the mature look he must've been aiming for. His old friends watched him as the 18 year old pushed his glasses up his nose and checked to make sure he was good, then reached out a hand for _him. _

Kurt took it gladly. The entire group's mouth dropped; New Directions and Warblers alike. The boy had on a duffle coat, thigh high boots, and the tightest jeans ever worn ever. Santana's eyes almost popped out her head the closer and closer they got.

"Hey guys," Blaine looked at his old friends; a few Warblers who were supposedly straight but couldn't take their eyes off of Kurt. "Ready to go inside?"

"Why the fuck are you out here and not in the back of the car giving sweet Porcelain here a blow job?"

Kurt's cheeks colored a beet red before looking away. "Honey let's go inside."

"Greg's going to lose his mind," one of the boys joked, smirking when his friends laughed. Thad only watched the couple walk off, the blond and Latina following behind them. Eventually he hit the one who said it and motioned inside the bowling alley. This would be a long night.

….

"I heard you're singing a song by Michael Buble. Is that true?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the annoying brunette in front of him. Kurt said they'd be there soon and now 10 minutes later he was still being harassed by this hobbit.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything from my set list, exactly?"

"You wouldn't be telling me the exact song, you'd be saying whether or not you are performing a number by said artist." Rachel explained, "What's the harm in that?"

"Please go away." Sebastian demanded in a nice way, looking over her head at the clock on the wall.

Finn approached with a smile; the action slowly turning into a smirk when he laid eyes on Sebastian. "Kurt and Blaine have arrived. The gang is all here. It's time for you and your friends to get your asses handed to you."

Sebastian looked past him as best he could. Yes, he himself was tall, but Finn was somewhat of a dinosaur to be honest. First, the Warbler's eyes landed on Greg by the entrance. He was still standing with the other members of their show choir; their eyes glued to the doorway. Greg wore this look that Sebastian honestly couldn't decipher—was it possible to have envy, undeniable lust, and absolute hatred written on your face all at once?

That brought him to the people of the hour. Blaine entered the bowling alley hand in hand with Kurt; the couple glancing around at their friends and _not-so-friends. _Sebastian pushed the big lug (who was still blabbering taunts in his face) away, just so he could get a better look. Finn stumbled into Sam as Sebastian stood up straight, pulling at the hem of his sweater and staring at Kurt. The teen smiled at Mercedes as she walked over; his outfit the epitome of sex— and the confidence in his eyes as he settled next to Blaine made him that much more sexy. When he happened to find Sebastian he rolled his eyes away, making the elder lick his lips.

Blaine's eyes left his ex's as Greg took a long look at the both of him. He still couldn't believe he had gotten pulled into this get together. It seemed a bit off being here with former friends he knew hated him, his ex who proved just how much of a worm he could truly be, and Sebastian who looked like he wanted to have Kurt for dessert. That wasn't going to fly.

"What're you guys waiting for?" Mike slapped both Kurt and Blaine on the back, pushing them further into the building. "I'm ready to bowl! Get your shoes. Come on."

Blaine smiled back at him and nodded, guiding his boyfriend through the familiar establishment. It was odd being here. He'd come here with Gregory on a few dates and though it wasn't his idea, bringing a new boyfriend to the spot made him feel that much more uncomfortable.

The lobby was filled with kids from both show choirs at this point. As Blaine walked towards the customer service desk, Kurt walked beside him, ignoring the whispers from his boyfriend's former schoolmates and trying not to stick his finger up at Greg. His jealous, butt hurt face said it all, and as far as he was concerned he hadn't gotten even for all the bullshit the grey eyed teen put he and Blaine through. Of course they could get even at Sectionals, but it'd be nice to rub in how victorious he already was tonight.

There may've been a tad bit of skank left in Kurt Hummel, piercings or not.

"Are you playing gum drop?" Blaine asked. He leant against the desk as the employee waited and looked to his boyfriend. And how great was it that the exact thing he didn't want happening was occurring right beside him? Greg and Kurt were in the middle of an intense stare down—his ex looked as if he could kill with his eyes and Kurt was wearing a smirk along with a 'fuck you' face. Blaine nudged him with his elbow until Kurt looked at him.

"Oh," Kurt smiled, "what were you saying?"

Blaine gave him a look and Kurt laughed a little, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be good. I swear."

"He's not worth it Kurt."

"I'll behave," Kurt reiterated with a smile. "After our little dinner party I think we should both have a little fun, don't you think?"

Blaine didn't want to think about his parents or Texas. He pushed that far away and looked up at his boyfriend; the elder giving him an innocent look. Rolling his eyes and garnering a laugh, he smiled and repeated the question from earlier. "Am I renting shoes for you too, baby?"

"Well these boots aren't the easiest to get out of," he replied with a smile. His boyfriend took the opportunity to glance down his body again and Blaine had to lick his lips. The _suck me now_ jeans were going to be a pain to get him out of later (which is what he intended to do) but the reward would be amazing. "I'll pass for now." Kurt whispered knowingly.

The nerdy teen nodded before responding. "I'm going to need to watch you go at some point. You made us come, remember that." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as Blaine pulled out his wallet and turning to the front desk. "Can I have a size 11, please?"

Kurt leant forward beside him and waited. The employee went in search of a pair of bowling shoes and a few of the teens walked past, going in the direction of the lanes. Someone announced over the loud speaker that glow in the dark bowling would start in another forty five minutes as Sam walked up to them.

"We're going in. Meet us inside."

Blaine nodded to him, drumming his fingers along the top of the desk. "Sure thing." The blonde walked off, followed by Puck who'd been spending his first few minutes there trying to pick up a few of the moms who were there with their middle schoolers. Kurt wanted to shake his head at the behavior, but it was totally expected. He faced forward again, watching the employee weave in and out of the aisles. Neither teen heard Greg approach, nor had they known he was there until the boy's deep voice entered the air.

"You'd think after a history like ours you'd at least say hello." He ignored Kurt, no matter how hard it was when he looked like _that, _and stared at the boy in front of him. Blaine sighed, turning back to face him, and his ex continued. "I mean I was your _first_, Blaine. You never forget the first person you make love to. A hello would've been nice."

"The key word in that entire pathetic speech was _history,_" Kurt told him. He stood up straight and smiled at the Warbler; Greg turning his focus to him as he played at the scruff of his beard. "So if we're done here…"

"Greg," Sebastian patted him on the shoulder and squeezed tightly, "let's get inside. How about that?"

Blaine accepted the shoes as he ignored the couple behind him. He put cash down and grabbed Kurt's hand, not even giving the two a second thought. Sebastian watched Kurt roll his eyes at the both of them before turning away, allowing Blaine to lead him to where the others had gone.

"What're you doing?"

"What're you doing?" Sebastian shoved his friend off, "Let's be real, here. I said we're coming to enjoy ourselves."

"Are you enjoying watching them?" Greg smirked as he asked, "Because Blaine looks gorgeous and his failure of a man boyfriend who you're totally sporting a boner over looks hot as hell. That twerp ruined my relationship and now he's parading it in my face. I'm not enjoying any of this."

Sebastian's green eyes stared at his friend for a second. "Get over yourself."

"Fuck you." Greg walked off with a smirk, jacket over his arm. Sebastian shook his head, straightening out his sweater and moving to follow him. Something told him they were in for a long night.

….

"Okay so the first team is… me, Sam, Rachel, and Finn against four of your losers. Second team is… Kurt are you playing?" Puck asked him. Kurt shook his head no, sitting down besides Brittany. Greg watched him cross his legs with his lip worried between his teeth before watching the groups assemble. "Okay," Puck continued, "Second team is Blaine, Mike, Tina, and Santana. Loser forfeits at Sectionals."

"Dude?" Finn stepped forward with his typically confused face as Blaine turned to see if Finn was serious.

"What?! Noah, are you out of your mind?" Rachel put the perfectly polished gold star patterned bowling ball she brought along back into her bag and went to join the group. Greg quirked an eyebrow as a sinister smile spread over his face.

"You do know you have a bunch of chicks on your teams against us," he gestured to the Warblers standing behind him. "Is that a bet you honestly want to make?"

"No bets," Blaine told him. He straightened his bowtie out after looking down at the hideous, half blue, half purple bowling shoes on his feet. "We were told this was all about fun." He voiced, staring at Sebastian. His old friend nodded at him, quickly taking his eyes away from Kurt.

"It is about fun."

"You guys don't know how to have a good time," Puck pushed past Finn and sat at the keyboard, going to enter in everyone's names. Sebastian went to do the same at the other lane he rented. "Fine. No betting, but someone at least tell me you have a fake ID so we can get a few beers? Otherwise this is going to be a snooze fest."

Kurt accepted Blaine's ring when the boy handed it over. "Keep it safe for me?"

"Of course," Kurt answered, grabbing the teen by his scarf and pulling him close. Blaine got the idea and grinned, moving forward and connecting their lips into a slow, sensual kiss. It was possible that the fact Greg was loathing and Sebastian had to turn away made the kiss even hotter, but Kurt wouldn't admit that aloud. He simply gripped his boyfriend's scarf even harder, biting on Blaine's lower lip and relishing in the strangled moan that slipped from his throat. Santana could be heard mumbling wanky in the background as she went to join Puck, not that the action was anything new, and Blaine hesitantly pulled away when Kurt finally released him.

"Go kick ass for me, dweeb?"

Blaine stood up straight though his eyes never left Kurt's. The nerdy boy gulped and pushed at the frame of his glasses. "If I do kick ass?"

Greg decided to walk off as well. He'd seen enough, and Sectionals seriously wasn't coming quickly enough. That would be the day he could replace the smug look on Kurt's face with a defeated one. Not that he couldn't do it tonight … if things went his way of course.

"If you kick ass, my _suck me now _jeans become my _on the floor _jeans. Catch my drift?"

Blaine's hand found the nape of his neck as he rubbed there anxiously. "I do." With one more glance up and down the teen's tight outfit—that shirt seemed to highlight his arms better and better each second, Blaine spoke once more. "Enjoy the show, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, watching him walk off.

Blaine clasped his hands as he walked over to his friends, finding the group of guys they were going up against. Apparently it was Jeff, Greg, David and Sebastian. David tried to pull out when he heard Santana the nut destroyer was facing him but didn't get a chance.

A few minutes passed, and both sides were ready to go. Kurt, Mercedes and Artie laughed as Finn swaggered his way over to the marker, taking a few steps and letting the ball go. He knocked down all the pins but one and smirked at Nick as he turned around.

Blaine sat with Mike close to their lane, watching as Greg prepared to bowl. The teen checked the feel of a black fourteen pound bowling ball, flexing his fingers and nodding as he ran forward. The ball flew quickly but hit its middle target, knocking down each and every pin. He smirked after watching it happen, fist bumping Jeff and David. Tina stepped forward for her turn next as Greg walked back to where Blaine sat, taking the spare seat beside him and kicking back.

"That was for you, baby." He licked his lips and glanced to his left with a smile. Mike turned back to them and got a good look at the Warbler.

"I really hope you find someone stupid enough to deal with you like I was, because the whole thirsty, desperately trying to come between me and Kurt charade is not only pathetic, but it's all in vain." Blaine seemed bored with the conversation and Mike smirked, turning back to the game. He clapped at his girlfriend's effort; Tina got an Asian split and smiled at Sebastian's taunts as she left. He seemed sweet, unlike the other fuckers they were playing with.

Greg nodded at the words as Sebastian set up to go. Kurt eyed his boyfriend's ex closely, and Greg winked at him before leaning closer to Blaine. "I'm not playing any mind games, Blaine. I said you'd be back and you'll be back. He probably can't take your cock like I can, baby."

Mike's face blanched white. He stood up and went to join his girlfriend, leaving Blaine sympathetic and Greg with a smirk on his face.

"Guess your friends don't want to hear about how hot you are when you're behind me—"

"You can stay the hell away from me, Greg." Blaine stood up and went to another seat, not far from Sebastian. He knew Kurt was watching and he knew it must've been awkward, which was a huge part of why he didn't want to be here anyway. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend to watch him get played with because Greg didn't understand the word no.

Sebastian turned to look at Blaine, elbows rested on his knees as he slouched in the seat. Blaine watched David prep to go and rolled his eyes when his grey-eyed ex decided to sit in between him and Sebastian.

"Don't be so touchy, Blaine."

"Greg." Sebastian glared at him but his best friend only smiled.

"What?"

"Everything okay?" Kurt sat close beside his boyfriend with a concerned look. "You look aggravated."

Blaine smiled as he glanced over. "I'm better now. Though I'd really like if you let us go back to the car and forget about this little get together?"

"You're up Blaine." David told him after getting a strike. He smiled and looked at the score. "You guys want to catch up maybe?"

Blaine ignored him and looked to his right. "Baby, go back to where you were."

"I'm fine here," Kurt kissed him and urged the boy up. He sat back in the seat and smiled at his boyfriend's wary face. "I promise I can handle myself. And remember what I said if you guys win…"

Blaine smiled, nodding and looking at his ex. "Don't talk to anyone desperate for attention."

Greg smirked and Sebastian sighed, ruffling his hair. Kurt glanced at the boys and nodded. "I'll be fine babe."

Puck's laughing when one of the Warblers got a gutter ball was loud enough to remind Blaine that it was his turn. He looked away from the group and went to get a bowling ball. Greg watched the boy and licked his lips, all before scooting slightly to the right.

"Greg."

"Bas," Greg smiled. "I know. Leave me alone."

Sebastian stood up and walked off, not even wanting to be bothered with his best friend's bullshit. And Greg wondered why Blaine gave up on him? Who would date someone so immature?

Kurt watched the tall brunette walk away and over to a few other Warblers. He was left alone with Greg, watching as his boyfriend began his first run.

"So how far have you two gotten?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Did this joke honestly think making small talk was the way to go right now? "Excuse me?"

"As far as the planning, I mean? Have you started your planning yet?" Greg played at the necklace around his neck as he awaited a response. Kurt looked at him, though the boy didn't look back. He was too busy watching Blaine's go, biting his lip when the boy left the two corner pins up.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Greg sighed. Blaine glanced back as he waited for the bowling ball to return, staring to make sure all was well.

"You know, Kurt," Greg finally gave him eye contact, "The shopping trips, the movie dates. Did he ask you to accompany him to any science-esque events? Did you both discuss college together? Any future arrangements?"

Kurt gave no reply; only staring at silver eyes as the boy smiled.

"I'll take your silence as an answer in the affirmative. He did the same thing with me too, you know. We used to watch really old movies and quote along with them. He'd sing to me during the musical numbers, and then we'd kiss. A lot," he smiled at the blank look Kurt gave him in return, "and then he'd fuck me as hard as I begged him to."

Blaine's form was amazing as he went again, curving the ball slightly so that it hit one pin and barely missed the other. Santana started shouting in Spanish and the nerdy boy waved her off. Greg smiled, "It's easy to fall in love with an amazing guy like that, right?"

"Why didn't he fall in love with you?" Kurt asked, not as maliciously as Greg took it.

The elder shrugged. "Oh, who knows, Kurt? I guess I wasn't as pliant as he would've liked. I challenged him. Made him hate me at times, but that made the angry sex that much better." Kurt felt disgusted with the conversation. "You'd think a little guy like that wouldn't be so hot in bed, but Kurt… he's amazing."

"Glad you have those memories," Kurt said with a smirk, looking up to notice Blaine was returning to join them. "It sounds like you're still living through them."

Greg laughed a little, tugging at the sleeve of his cardigan. "Ah. Maybe if he doesn't get bored with you anytime soon, you'll have them too, prude. But know that he _will _get bored."

Blaine wondered what the pair on the bench seats was talking about, especially since he asked Kurt not to talk to him at all. Who knew what seeds of doubt he had planted already? After five more steps, he was back in front of Kurt.

"Let's go get some food for everyone, baby."

Kurt turned away from Greg and smiled, looking up at Blaine who pulled at his grey cap. "Ok, dweeb." He took his hand and let himself be led away. Greg watched Kurt go, pointedly staring at his ass and shaking his head. He must've been so tight. Blaine would have fun playing with that before he came running back to him.

….

"What are we getting exactly?"

Blaine counted the money he had. "Random stuff I guess. Everyone put in 5 bucks."

Kurt nodded, looking up at the menu. "I just want something to drink."

"What did he say to you?"

Blaine leant against the counter, staring at his boyfriend. Kurt smiled softly and rolled his eyes.

"He warned me that you'd get bored of me too like you did him—after we fucked for a few months. Everything we've been doing together, the college planning and things we've discussed about New York… you also did those things with him, and he wants me to know you're running a game."

Blaine looked through the glass out the restaurant into the bowling alley. Kurt tugged on his hat adorably and made the boy look at him. "Are you going to be pissy again?"

An employee walked over and looked at Kurt. "Can I help you?"

He looked away and at the employee, quickly trying to come up with something. "Um, can we have 6 large pizzas? Extra cheese. And Buffalo wings."

The man pressed buttons on the register as Blaine stood up straight, touching the small of his boyfriend's back.

"Any drinks?"

Kurt hummed. "Maybe four pitchers of Coke."

"$86.50." the gentleman said. Blaine counted off ninety and handed it over. He got the change back and tucked it in his pocket before falling back into conversation.

"I'm not going to be pissy but I am upset."

Kurt smiled. "Do you love me, dweeb?"

"I love you, Kurt. You know that." Blaine pulled him close.

Kurt leant in to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "Okay. That's all I care about."

They were quiet for just a second, and Kurt could sense that Blaine was still bothered by it. He leant in and their noses touched softly. Blaine sighed, and Kurt smiled as he pressed their lips together. A simple gesture that he hoped said exactly what he felt.

Blaine licked his lips when Kurt pulled away. "I'm not that guy."

_Duh, _Kurt thought. "I'm not stupid. I don't have a problem with us doing things you love. He was stupid enough to take that for granted and be a horrible boyfriend, but even if you and him did do things that we do, it'll be special for us."

"We talked about college, me and him… but it was never—"

Kurt cut him off with a smile. "I. Don't. Care." Blaine stared him in the eyes and relaxed a bit. "Now, I won't lie about being a little jealous when he told me how _good _you fucked him…"

A girl about their age walked in the restaurant with wide eyes, smiling at the show. They ignored her, not by choice, but because as usual they were in their own world.

"I want to be able to brag about how good you fucked me, too."

Blaine bit his lip. "What happened to the blushing virgin I met when I moved to Lima?"

Kurt smirked as Blaine's hands squeezed at his side. "You _ruined _him, and he liked it."

Blaine groaned and Kurt had to laugh lightly. "Aren't you supposed to be out there winning? And c'mon stop," Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's lips on his neck, "this is Ohio, you know."

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled back, settling against the counter. He ignored his boyfriend smirking at him as the girl put in her order. "Can't wait to take you to New York."

"Texas."

"Shut up," Blaine smirked, shoving him away. Kurt laughed and stretched his limbs.

They stood in the restaurant a while longer, comfortably quiet. Blaine's mind went over the things Kurt said Greg told him and he sighed, pulling at his scarf. "You know my first time wasn't special."

Kurt and the nosy girl behind him both looked up. The coiffed teen lifted his eyebrow and walked closer, leaning on the counter beside him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that." Blaine glanced away from him and into the bowling alley. "We never really 'made love' or did anything I wanted my first time to be like. If you couldn't tell, I had a hard time saying no to Greg. I wanted to wait; he made it so that I couldn't."

Kurt nodded as he listened.

"He always wanted to go a little further and I gave in. It was quick and in the heat of the moment, and I didn't want my first time to happen like that. I'm not letting ours happen that way, either." Blaine turned to face him, "I just want you happy, always."

Kurt smiled, glancing back at the girl when she made some unintelligible noise and wiped the tear off her face. He shook his head and looked back at him. "I want you happy too. And I hope I can give you what you always wanted."

"You already are."

"Blaine, you're up. Let's go," Jeff shouted from the doorway. He looked to Kurt and back to Blaine before motioning with his head. Blaine nodded to his old friend.

"We'll be back for everything," Blaine told the worker. The man nodded and he took Kurt's hand, leading him back into the bowling alley.

"I can wait for it you know," Kurt grinned as his boyfriend dragged him along.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone again."

They arrived back at their lanes and Kurt let his boyfriend's hand go. Sebastian walked passed him to take a seat next to Greg; the latter focused on Blaine. Kurt shook his head at him and watched as well.

Before Blaine went, he smirked and turned back, walking straight up to Kurt. The taller teen eyed him skeptically but couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. Leaning in to whisper, Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's ear.

"If I bowl a strike, you have to take my turn next."

Kurt smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Would you?" he was asked. His boyfriend pulled back a bit to see blue eyes and Santana cleared her throat.

Kurt smiled. "I would. Go."

It turned out that Kurt would be bowling on Blaine's turn next. And that was a lot of pressure because it was up to him to win the game. But how hard could it be? It was tossing a ball at some sticks. It couldn't be as big of a deal as Rachel was making it.

He smiled at the kiss Blaine gave him and nodded at Puck's shout of 'Don't fuck up, Hummel' before walking off.

Greg found himself looking away in disgust every time they kissed, and when Kurt teasingly called him _dweeb, _the boy had to go away for a few seconds. Blaine was the boy he made plans with, and he actually took those moments seriously. And now for Blaine to come here and make memories with someone else… he felt like a joke.

"Gutter ball."

Kurt ignored the David's taunt as he held the bowling ball up to his eyes, taking a few steps and launching it down the lane. It struck all the pins and they collapsed. Finn cheered from where he was cuddled with Rachel (their team lost by 10 points) and Blaine smiled as his boyfriend sauntered back over to him.

"Looks like the New Directions just won."

The lights cut out and the glow in the dark theme began. Every one cheered and Blaine smiled, staring around the bowling alley.

"Want to go celebrate?"

Kurt grinned. "We have to go get the food. Then, maybeeee…."

"Defintely." Blaine corrected him.

Kurt grinned. "We'll see."

….

The choirs ate in the well-lit restaurant part of the bowling alley, some of them even mingling with each other. Kurt stayed with Blaine to the side, both of them having eaten earlier, and simply sharing small talk.

"So I have another go in me. Let's see if these idiots can get lucky again." Puck finally swallowed his food, and stood up, crossing the diner and sitting down next to Sebastian. He smiled at him and then at Greg.

"How about that bet?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "We're not betting on forfeiting dude."

Puck waved him off. "I know, pussies. I'm talking about something else."

Greg wiped his mouth and leant forward. Sebastian looked at him as well. "We're listening."

Puck smiled, placing his arm around the seats and looking across the table. Greg's eyes locked on his. "Simple. We win, you step off. Don't bother Blaine or Kurt ever again. If you win, I don't care, you can be an asshole and annoy them. But I reserve the right to kick your ass if Hummel ever complains to me."

Jeff smirked and looked to his glee club leader. Sebastian nodded.

"I'm fine with that."

Greg rolled his eyes at his friend and focused on Puck. "You won't touch me."

"Doesn't matter. You're going to lose anyway." Puck stood up and straightened his clothes. "So. Do we have a deal?"

Sebastian nodded. "Deal."

Greg looked at him and Puck smirked. "Excellent. See you losers out there."

...

The worst thing wasn't that the Warblers lost. It wasn't Puck's teasing, or Finn's dopey ass dance moves, or the way Mercedes started riffing, or even Santana's representing Lima Heights. No. It was watching _them _the whole entire time, tucked away in the back of the alley, practically all over each other. At one point Kurt was on his lap, and Blaine's hands were squeezing his ass, and sure you could only see it if you stared back there with it being so dark in the bowling alley, but Greg couldn't look away. None of it was fair.

But they'd loss now. Sebastian hadn't even played, knowing he was one of their best bowlers. Greg hated him for that. As a best friend, you'd think he'd be all for him getting Blaine back, but he kicked back with Sam and talked about whatever bullshit they spoke about, not giving a damn about anything his friend was feeling. Greg looked over to them again, waiting for the strobe lights to roll in their direction and gulping hard when he saw Kurt's hand rubbing at the bulge in Blaine's jeans.

"Let's get out of here."

Sebastian smiled. "What's wrong? Can't harass your happily moved on ex so now we have to leave in a rage?"

Sam smirked.

"Let's go, Bas," Greg sat down and started removing his bowling shoes. "I'm getting out of here. You can walk back to Dalton if you'd like."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up. "Warblers, let's roll."

The guys turned around with scrunched faces. "Why? We're about to start another go!"

"C'mon." Sebastian grabbed his designer shoes and gave Sam a head nod. Greg glanced back over to the corner, saw Kurt waving goodbye as Blaine sucked on his neck, and rolled his eyes away.

He couldn't wait until Sectionals.

….

"Are your parents at home?"

Blaine nodded. "They said they'd go to my grandparents for the weekend but after the disagreement earlier they decided we should talk when I get home. I just got a text from dad. Do you think your parents are up?"

Kurt listened to his words and nodded. "Yepp. My dad won't sleep until I get in. One time I went to a party with the skanks and stayed out until 4. He was up waiting and screamed my head off when I got in."

Blaine smiled. "Well the problem is I really want to taste you," he made a left turn after getting off the parkway and licked his lips, "and I really don't want to take you home before I do that. So how can we fix this problem?"

Kurt felt his cock get a bit stiffer in his already painted on jeans. "We can go hang out at Quinnie's. She'd give us a little time alone."

Blaine glanced at him. "Oh yeah?"

His boyfriend nodded. "Yeah."

"Then give her a phone call."

….

It took way too long for Blaine to get Kurt out his jeans. Entirely too long. With his boyfriend sucking hard on his neck and blunt nails teasing skin underneath his shirt, Blaine found it hard to focus on removing the buttons, but he got them undone, as well as the ones on Kurt's vest, and before either of them could process it Kurt's jeans were around his ankles and his button-up was thrown open. Neither knew where his tie was.

Blaine took in the sight before him as he lowered to his knees. Between Kurt's legs, he stared from the tousled brown hair on his head to the desire in blue-green eyes, down to swollen lips that were slightly parted and nothing less than beautiful. He looked at the mark on Kurt's neck, slightly under his tattoo and smiled, then moving his focus to hardened nipples that Blaine found himself kissing, one by one. Kurt gasped, lacing his fingers into the younger teen's curls and stroking lightly. From there, Blaine let the tip of his tongue trail zigzags over his boyfriend's abdomen, dipping in lines and adoring the way Kurt whined, muscles flexing beneath him. When he reached Kurt's navel he planted a string of kisses over it, every three or four letting his tongue out to tease the inny.

Kurt had his head thrown back; trying not to thrust up at the minimal friction he was receiving. It felt amazing having Blaine so close, kissing his midriff and sucking hickeys over his hipbone, but the boy wasn't close enough. Blaine looked up and grinned.

"I bet you'll feel _amazing _getting harder in my mouth." Kurt's eyes went wide when Blaine kissed the tip of his dick, licking the precome that remained on his lips. "You taste amazing too."

And then he sucked softly on the tip and Kurt _moaned, _laying his head on the sofa in Quinn's basement. Blaine sucked again before taking in more, not stopping until his throat was tickled by the head of Kurt's cock, bobbing his head with shut eyes and blowing Kurt like he was a candle on his birthday cake.

The shock had finally left and Kurt tightened his fingers in Blaine's hair, groaning and gasping for breath. He prayed Quinn's parents wouldn't feel the need to come in the basement at any point as Blaine sucked on him hard, humming and rubbing along his thighs. The teen pulled off and smiled at the blue eyes he found.

"Feel like fucking my mouth? You know, for practice when you're inside of me and all…"

Kurt swallowed and exhaled. "You're such a tease you fucking dweeb—_ooh shit." _

Blaine put his mouth back on Kurt, so hot and wet that the elder couldn't take it. And then he didn't move. He just left his mouth there, waiting patiently for Kurt to get the hint.

Kurt got the hint.

He bit his lip and rested his hands atop Blaine's head. Experimentally, he thrust up once, and Blaine hummed in pleasure, urging him to do it again. Kurt exhaled. It felt _too_ fucking good. He did it again, cursing when his cock found Blaine's throat and doing it again, and again, and _fuck. _

Blaine exhaled hard through his nose. He spread Kurt's legs and took the boy's balls in his hand, rolling softly and almost choking when Kurt's hips snapped off the couch. But he didn't. He took the hit like a boxing champ, humming despite watery eyes and loving every second.

"Shit! Oh my—I'm not gonna last," Kurt had no self-control. He thrust up again, fucking Blaine's mouth and watching as the teen looked back up at him. The teasing in Blaine's eyes as his dick slid between his lips was what did it. Blaine pressed into his perineum and Kurt arched, muscles tensing and eyes rolling back. He shouted Blaine's name and came hard into the boy's mouth.

Blaine moved his head to suck him through it. He swallowed, glancing up at his debauched boyfriend and grinning when he pulled off. They both breathed heavily for a few beats and after a moment, Kurt opened his eyes and found Blaine grinning at him.

"So you liked my jeans?"

Blaine bit his lip into a smile. "I did."


End file.
